Lying Is The Most Fun
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: TNA Fic Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat... completed
1. Chapter 1

--

"Alex!"

Alex Shelley whirled around and spied the speaker with a smile. Coming towards him was a blonde girl with a shaggy haircut. He knew her blue eyes and petite stature. She had on a white knee-length tiered skirt and a pink t-shirt. Alex stepped towards her, and grabbed her up in a hug as she reached him.

"Jessa, Jessa. What can I do for you today?"

"I've got news for you!"

"What's that, dollface?"

"I get to manage The Paparazzis," She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Cool, huh?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, forcing on a smile. "Sure is!"

"You don't sound too convinced." Said a voice from behind.

Jessa unraveled herself from Alex and grinned at Petey Williams, who was smirking behind the pair. She wiggled over to him and threw her arm around his shoulder. Petey laughed, she was fresh-faced and youthful, almost pixie-ish. It was irresistibly cute.

"Hey Pete! You think it's good I get to manage them, don't you?"

Petey frowned. "I heard. But that means you won't be a part of Team Canada anymore."

"Hey, uh, Petey... Team Canada is a thing of her past now, my friend." Alex said.

He shot a sort of 'shut the hell up' look at Alex. "You didn't have to remind me," Petey turned back to Jessa. "I think it's cool. It'll be a different experience for you."

"Thanks! See Alex, Petey thinks it's a good idea. Plus, the Paparazzis need a little genuine femininity... Johnny isn't cutting it."

"Ha-ha-ha, dollface. Listen, I've got some things to do. I'll see you crazy cats later." Alex said, waving as he headed off.

"Ditto for me, Jess. I've got a match to prepare for tonight."

"Alright. I'll see you later?"

"Of course."

Petey smiled as he headed away, leaving Jessa to herself. Now, the story behind Jessa goes as follows. Jessica Ace, better now known as simply Jessa, was a wrestling fan growing up in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. She grew up with an under-involved single father with an alcohol problem and was turned onto wrestling at the tender age of four. Wrestling was her escapism when things got rough. She dreamed of one day being a part of the companies she watched. As she got older and life got harder, she saw her dreams slipping away until one day she managed to thieve her way onto a bus with everything she could fit into a duffle bag she carried on her back. With the little money she salvaged stuffed in her pockets, that bus she boarded was on its way to Windsor, Ontario. At the still impressionable age of just seventeen, Jessa shuffled off the bus and into a new city. She flopped down some of the change she had on a cheap hotel room for two days. During the day she wandered the city taking in the sights and trying to find her way around. At night she curled up in the safety of her hotel room... safety after the dresser was shoved in front of the door, and tried to suppress her urge to flick on the television for fear of additional charges she couldn't afford. Her second day she headed back into the city. She walked the familiar routes she'd mapped out the day before until hunger pangs jabbed at her stomach. She stopped at a convenience store for a cheap sandwich and a bottle of water, sitting outside on the curb to eat. A ways across the street, she spotted a large building branded on the side with three large letters. BCW, and underneath read 'Border City Wrestling'. Wide-eyed, Jessa swallowed down the rest of her sandwich, washed it down with a swig of water and headed towards the building. Dashing across the highway, dodging cars on the way, she came to a stop in front of the BCW building. Her eyes glinted as she stood on her tiptoes, straining to glance in the windows on the front doors.

_"Hey! What are you doing?" A male's voice yelled from behind._

_Jessa whirled around, plastering an innocent smile on her face, shoving her arms behind her back._

_"I'm sorry! I'll leave... I didn't mean to disturb anything... I was just across the street and... well I love wrestling and it caught my eye..."_

_The man squinted at her. He was pudgy with brown hair and glasses. "So you took it upon yourself to think you could interrupt one of our sessions and strut in our door?"_

_"No, no sir! I'm sorry, really! I've just always wanted to see real wrestling up close. I've been watching since I was four and ... well I always wanted to wrestle. I didn't know it was a school or anything. I'm not from around here. I just got here yesterday."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Always wanted to be a wrestler? How old are you?"_

_"I'll be eighteen in September."_

_"Only seventeen? Come back in a couple of years and maybe we'll take you in if you're really that interested."_

_"Really? That'd be awesome! ... But I can't... well..."_

_"Well?"_

_Jessa lowered her head. "I don't really have any money. I couldn't pay for it."_

_The man sighed. "What's your name?"_

_"Jessica Ace... but I go by Jessa, most of the time."_

_"Jessica Ace... my name is Scott D'Amore, I own this place. How interested are you in becoming a wrestler?"_

_"Very much so. I've been watching since I was four-years-old, it's always something I wanted to do. I don't wanna try and feed you some kind of sappy sob story but I haven't had the best of the best in fifteen years and getting out of where I was was the only way I could ever realize any dreams I have. I know I'm just some unknown teenager from Halifax and nothing happens overnight but ...wrestling is something I've wanted to do ever since I could remember."_

_D'Amore looked mildly impressed by what the blonde had to say. "Jessa... I think I'm in a generous mood. Here's what I'll do for you. If you really are as interested as you say you are and that speech you gave me is from the heart, I'll take you into my school. Here's the catch. You're not old enough to start training with us. Having a seventeen-year-old under my tutelage, in my ring can get me into a lot of trouble. So this is the deal, come back tomorrow morning. 9am sharp. You're even a minute late, you're out. I want you to watch how everything goes. Learn everything. How the boys set up the ring, how they warm-up, how they train. I want you to learn as much of the technicalities and basics as you can before you step foot into my ring. When you're old enough, you can get into the ring and start training. In lieu of payment, you're gonna work your little butt off, you're run and get us whatever we need, and do it promptly. Learn how to take apart and put together the ring. No back-talk none of that crap. Do you think you can handle that?"_

_"Yes! Definitely, Mr. D'Amore! Thank you so much! You won't regret giving me this chance, I swear! Thank you!"_

_"Alright. You better be right about this. Where are you staying so if need be, I can get a hold of you?"_

_"Well... that's the problem. I've only got a day left in this hotel I'm staying at and not enough money for another night."_

_D'Amore sighed again. "You weren't kidding when you said it's been rough. ...Well come on in, we're heading on a lunch break in a couple of minutes, we'll try and find something for you."_

_"Thank you so much, Mr. D'Amore! I honestly can't think of how to thank you any more. I'm so grateful for you giving me this chance."_

_"Okay, okay. Now move it! Be glad you caught me on a good day, missy."_

_Jessa beamed, fighting back the urge to give this Scott D'Amore man the biggest hug she'd ever given anyone in her life. You wouldn't have been able to pry the grin off her face if you wanted to. Her saucer eyes scanned around the building, landing on the ring in the center where two men were still grappling. One was much shorter, with tight curly brown hair, and the other was tall and young looking with floppy black hair._

_"The youngest guy we've got training here is nineteen... are you paying attention?!" D'Amore was saying._

_Jessa snapped back to reality. She was vaguely aware of him speaking in the background, but caught little of it. "I'm sorry."_

_Scott sighed. "Listen. The youngest guy training here is nineteen. I suppose we could start you about the same age. But you've still got a long way to go."_

_"Yes, Mr. D'Amore." Jessa nodded._

_Again, a mildly impressed look. "I'll talk to Alex and see if maybe he wouldn't mind taking you in for a while. I'd suggest one of the others but I'd rather have you around someone closer to your age."_

_"Which one is Alex?"_

_"Alex Shelley! Get over here!"_

_The man with floppy black hair Jessa had been watching in the ring earlier crawled out and jogged over. He grinned._

_"What's up, Coach?"_

_"I need you to do something for me, Alex."_

_He cringed. "Is it gonna hurt?"_

_Jessa giggled a little, D'Amore shot her a look and spoke to Alex again. "This is Jessica Ace. She's a curious young lady that's interested in becoming a wrestler. She came here from practically across the country and doesn't have much. She's just about your age and I thought you might not have too much of a negative effect on her."_

_"O-okay? What's the plan?"_

_"Can she stay with you? Just until she gets settled enough."_

_Alex shrugged, looking Jessa over. "No arguments here. I could use the company."_

_D'Amore sighed. "Turn down your hormones, Alex. She's gonna be running for us until she's old enough to start training in a few months. We've worked out a plan."_

_"Ooh?"_

_"That's none of your concern," D'Amore smirked as Alex deflated. He shook his head then called to the crowd of wrestlers. "Alright you guys! Break for lunch!"_

_With that, D'Amore walked off, leaving Jessa standing with Alex. He ran his hands over his hair and smiled at her._

_"Um. Well. Err, nice to meet you. Jessica, right?"_

_She nodded. "Call me Jessa, if you want."_

_Alex wrinkled his nose. "Jessa? Hm. We're gonna need something easier for these meatheads to remember," He laughed. "Got any other nicknames?"_

_"No... not really."_

_"Okay, then... lets see. Jessica... Ace, right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Jessica Ace... J... Ace. Jes... hmm... Jace! There we go! Nice and easy. Four letters... like most of their favorite words. Jace. You okay with that?"_

_"Sure.."_

_"Alright then! Jace, welcome to Can-Am Wrestling School... aka BCW aka Border City Wrestling. Most of us here are pretty cool, but you gotta watch out for the skeezy ones. You'll learn pretty quick who they are. We're having lunch about now. Most of us bring our own stuff, easy for the proper kinda... what's it called... nourishment, yeah, that. Fruit, power bars, water, whatever. We generally chill in here but some of those lucky bastards go out for a while. But when they come back late, man does Coach give 'em an earful."_

_Jessa nodded along and as Alex began to speak again, the short man he was wrestling earlier snuck up behind him, shoving him forward and almost into her. Jessa sidestepped and Alex stumbled forward, regaining his footing and whirled around to face his striker._

_"Ha, ha funny, Petey!"_

_"Whose the girl?"_

_"Rude," Alex wrinkled his nose again. "This is Jessica Ace. She's got ...err... well I don't exactly know what, but she's here! I've nicknamed her Jace... just cos it'll be easier for these straight A's to remember. Jace, this is Petey Williams."_

_Petey smiled at her, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you."_

_Jessa gave a shy smile back and shook Petey's hand. "You too."_

_Alex nudged Petey, muttering to him. "Naaah dude. She's underage or something."_

_Petey snorted "Then put a sleeper on your boner, Alex."_

_He gaped. "Not funny!"_

_"Um guys. Standing right here." Jessa waved her hand at the two._

_Both men blushed before Petey slid down against the way, shortly followed by Alex. Jessa stood, still feeling slightly shy about her new environment._

_"You can sit down you know, we don't bite... hard." Alex said with a laugh._

_Jessa laughed nervously, dropping down to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest. _

_"So what brings you here, Jace?" Petey asked._

_"It's a long story." She whispered._

_A shrug. "We've got time."_

_"It's nothing really special."_

_"Stop making excuses. Just tell us, it's not like you're some kind of illegal alien or anything."_

_"Like you, Alex?" Petey smirked._

_"Shut up." Alex gave him the finger._

_"You guys really wanna know?"_

_"Know what?"_

_Jessa craned her neck backwards to see another man standing behind her. He had curly hair, dyed red and was about Petey's size, he flopped down next to Alex and tossed a brown paper sack towards Petey, lunch, supposedly._

_"What's going on, Sabin? No food for me?" Alex said._

_He snorted. "Nah, bro. You know where it's at."_

_"Whatever. Anyway, you just interrupted our new friend here," Alex gestured at Jessa. "Loser, this is Jace...Jessa um...pick one, and Jace this is Chris Sabin."_

_"Hi." Jessa gave a slight wave._

_"Hey."_

_"Go on, Jace. Give us a story." Petey said._

_Jessa sighed. "Well... I don't really know where to start.."_

_"Eh? Where are you from? What's your pet tadpole's name. Wherever." Alex said._

_"I was born here in Windsor, but I grew up in Halifax. I guess that's why I wanted to come back here. I don't really remember much about it here... we moved when I was about a year old. Anyway... I'm not exactly the most privileged child ever but I'm not here to tell you guys some kinda of sorry sob story. Uh, I've been watching wrestling since I was about three. After my Mom split, my Dad just kinda kept to sticking me in front of the television to shut me up. He sorta developed this drinking problem, he was in denial or something that my Mom had actually left, I guess he thought she was coming back. I can't really blame her, my Dad's an asshole. I dunno, I guess I kinda resent her for not taking me," Jessa shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I've pretty much been into any kind of wrestling the stations would pick up, it doesn't matter to me. I mean... I'm so fascinated by everything that wrestling entails. When I turned... I dunno, six, I said that's what I wanna do. I mean normal six-year-old girls wanna be ballerinas, and fairies, and princesses but I wanted to get into a ring and wrestle. I was just kinda left to my own most of the time, my Dad wasn't exactly around. He worked nine-to-five and drank five-to-nine. I found my own way to school, my own way home. I didn't do after school stuff cos I'd never be able to make it. I went to school, came home, did my homework, and put on the TV. But it started to get really crazy. My Dad got these... rages and he'd scream and yell and throw things and all I could do was lock my door turn the wrestling up as loud as I could. So it comes to a few days ago. I packed my stuff while my Dad was at work and hid it in my room, so when he came home and passed out... I... took two hundred bucks... and don't you guys think I'm some kind of thief. I'm not proud of it and I'd never do it again, it was my only choice if I wanted to survive. Well, I got a bus ticket up here and a cheap hotel and here I am today."_

_All three men were sitting, mouths slightly agape. Jessa drew her knees closer up to her chest, resting her chin on them._

_"Well one of you say something! Quit staring at me."_

_"That's quite a story, Jessa," Petey said finally. "You're a tough kid, that's for damn sure. How old are you, anyway?"_

_"Seventeen."_

_Chris choked on his drink. "Seventeen? You're yanking our chains right? You've got to be kidding."_

_"Nah. I'm only seventeen. I'll be eighteen in September."_

From then on, she'd always considered Petey, Chris, and Alex three of her closest friends. Out of the three, she'd certainly gotten to know Alex the best. She stayed with him for a year while she was training at BCW and by the time Alex signed his contract to come to TNA, Jessa had earned enough money working odd jobs between training to find an apartment of her own. A week before Alex left for Florida he helped Jessa move her things into the apartment. Just two short years later he (along with Petey and Chris) were helping her move new things down south in preparation of her coming to TNA. And now she'd been a part of TNA since she was nineteen-years-old and was having the time of her life. She was the only female in Team Canada and played the part of the "unspoken" girlfriend of Petey Williams, meaning of course, she was completely off-limits and anyone who dared mess with her was in for a Canadian Destroyer and quick. But soon she was jumping from Team Canada to manage Petey's rival X-Division superstars in the Paparazzis. Which, in essence, would ignite an X-Division feud between Alex and Petey. Jessa worked well with Petey and the rest of Team Canada because she had trained with them all in BCW, along with Alex and Chris, who she assumed she'd click with on-air just as well. Jessa was more than happy in the role she was in, she had fun with the boys of Team Canada, they were all like her older brothers. As were most of the guys in TNA, with the exception of Alex Shelley. Sure in the beginning she felt the 'brotherly love' towards Alex, but after living with him and being around him for so long, the brotherly feelings she had towards him disintegrated completely and were replaced with something much stronger.

Jessa and Alex had dated for a year. Everyone they knew said they saw it coming. However for the two involved it came out of left field. They hadn't expected it, or really once they got together, imagined it would last for as long as it did. She spent more time at Alex's house than at her own for an entire year. They were practically attached at the hip, inseparable, two-peas-in-a-pod, all that jazz. So when they broke up, it was quite the blow. Luckily for those that were close to them, the two parted on extremely good terms and remained friends. Though for Jessa, Alex was her first love and far too often her feelings flirted on the lines of strong and mild when it came to him. There was something about Alex that was just a little too irresistible. Almost a year after they decided to split, they agreed to get back together, in a sense. Not officially, more along the lines of friends with benefits. This, however, no one knew about. Except Alex, Jessa, and her closely trusted friend Traci.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessa headed to find Traci. She discovered her in the catering room with Christy. She flopped down next to Traci, alerting her to a presence next to her. Christy laughed as Jessa leaned over on the brunette.

"Yes, dear? What's wrong now?" Traci smiled.

"Nothings wrong," Jessa shrugged. "Found out I'll be jumping ship to manage the Paparazzis soon."

Traci raised an eyebrow. "Really? How'd Alex take that?"

"Don't start," Jessa glared. "He didn't seem happy or bummed about it. You know how Alex is. Plus, I told him they could use some genuine femininity since Johnny isn't cutting it."

Christy laughed. "Unless he decides to let us put his hair in pigtails and make him up again."

"I think he enjoyed that more than we did," Jessa giggled. "Though it would be kinda fun... Johnny was a sucker for that pink eyeshadow.."

The three laughed, and Jessa leaned over Traci to grab an orange slice from the table. She peeled the rind off, sucking on one end.

"So I just have to ask... why exactly does Traci always give you that look when anyone mentions Alex, huh Jes? You guys didn't get back together, did you?" Christy asked.

Jessa threw the rind towards her. "Ugh. No. I don't know what Traci's deal is," She nudged her hard with her elbow. "Maybe she's hoping we do. Sorry Trac, not gonna happen."

"Ow! You brat!" Traci grimaced. "And yes, you and Alex Shelley need to _get back together_, if you know what I mean, like you need a hole in the head."

Jessa glared at Traci. "Shut up."

"Okay! Touchy subject I see. Sorry I asked." Christy blushed.

"Nah, Christy, it's okay. It's just sometimes Traci doesn't know when to shut up."

"Oh excuse me!..."

"Excuse me, ladies."

Traci was cut off by Scott D'Amore standing in the doorway. Jessa pushed away from Traci and smiled, swallowing down the last of her orange slice.

"Hey Coach!"

"Jessa. Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure," She got up, waving at Christy and Traci. "See you two later."

The girls said their goodbyes as Jessa headed out of the room with D'Amore.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I talked to Larry Zbyszko. I hear they're handing you over to the Paparazzis." He said. "Are you okay with that?"

Jessa shrugged. "It's alright with me. It's just Alex and Johnny. What could really be bad about it?"

"I'm just making sure. Team Canada will miss you."

"I know, and I'll miss everyone, too. I think it's just time I tried something kinda new. I mean it won't be the same, sure, but I know those two well enough. I only lived with Alex for practically two years."

Scott sighed. "That's what I'm concerned about."

"Alex? Coach, come on! You don't honestly think I'm gonna hook up with Alex again, do you? Like we can't concentrate on work or something?"

"I didn't say that, Jes."

"It was implied." She muttered.

"Now listen! I know how you and Alex Shelley work together, and putting you on the same team is bound to be headed for trouble. You two are good friends and _don't_ concentrate on work well when you're paired up," He caught her objection but spoke over her. "And you both know it. I trust once you settle into your roles it'll work out fine, because chemistry wise you and Alex have no problems. I just want you to concentrate on what's in front of you and don't cloud your head with something silly, understand?"

"It's crystal clear, Coach. I just... I don't think you need to be so worried about us. It's not like it used to be."

Scott patted her on the back. "I know. I just want to let you know."

"I understand. How do you feel about it?" Jessa asked.

"As good as I can. I'm losing one of my best students. It's unfortunate I can't get you into the ring as much as I'd like to... but you not being a part of Team Canada is going to take some getting used to."

"We're all still in it together, right? Planet Jarrett and whatnot. Or have I been lost the past few weeks and that's disintegrated? I mean they practically hired Alex to do their snooping work anyway."

"No telling how long that will last. Especially if plans go as it should and Alex and Petey have their feud. They'll probably let it fall away slowly, forget it happened or something."

Jessa shrugged again. "I can't stay with the Paparazzis forever, right? Maybe there'll be a chance for me to come back to the team."

"Team Canada may not last forever," Scott reminded her. "Remember what business we're in, princess."

"Yeah..."

"Don't start sulking now. Go on and find Petey and get ready. He has a match against Chris Sabin tonight."

Jessa nodded as Scott gently pushed her off in the direction of the lockeroom. She headed down the hall, taking a detour to the women's lockeroom to change for the match. Wearing a short red skirt, black lace-up boots, and a white shirt with red lettering on the front that said "I Like Canadian Boys" and had a big maple leaf cut-out on the back. She fixed her shaggy blonde hair in the mirror and touched up her makeup before strolling down to the team's lockeroom. She knocked before entering and slipped in to find Petey dressed in his wrestling gear talking to Eric Young.

"Hey Petey, hey E.Y." She smiled, pulling up a chair next to Eric.

"Hey Jes."

"Cute shirt," Petey grinned. "How's it going?"

"Can't complain. Coach and I had a 'talk' earlier. Says he wants me to 'keep focused' when I go to work with Alex. Like we're still teenagers or something."

"You two do still kinda act like it." Petey joked.

"You're funny," Jessa stuck out her tongue at him. "It's gonna be weird not showing up for team meetings anymore."

"Wait a second, you're leaving us?" Eric said.

"I just told you, E.Y. They're pulling her from the team to manage the Paparazzis. I guess they think they need a female presence." Petey shrugged.

"That's what I said. Someone a little more convincing than Johnny. I guess it really does take a nice rack to get people to let you spy on them."

Eric blinked. "What?"

"Really, why else would they pair me up with these two? They need an actual set of boobs as a means of distraction while Alex does his dirty work."

Petey snorted. "Somehow I doubt that."

"Well what else am I gonna do? It's not like I can get in the ring or anything. I'm not much competition for you X-Division boys, or even helping them out in the tag team scene."

"Don't say that, Jes. We trained you good! I wouldn't doubt if you could be the first girl to hold that X title."

"Whatever," Jessa shrugged. "Don't get your hopes up."

"Don't be so down," Eric said. "Anything can happen."

"You've been talking to Coach too much, E.Y."

"Cut it out, Jes. Don't be so negative," Petey stood up, pulling Jessa with him. "C'mon. Match time."

---

"The following X-Division contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied by Jace, he is the captain of Team Canada, "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams!"

Jace headed out of the tunnel ahead of Petey, posing for the crowd before he appeared to a loud round of boo's. Petey rolled his eyes at the crowd, slinging his arm around Jace's waist as the two proud Canadians strolled down to the ring. Petey rolled into the ring as Jace took the stairs up and ducked into the ring.

"And the opponent, from Hell, Michigan. Chris Sabin!"

Sabin headed to the ring glaring down at the pair already there. Jace was perched on one of the top turnbuckles, Petey standing protectively in front of her. As Sabin got into the ring, she wriggled down from behind Petey and jumped out. The bell sounded and Petey and Sabin stared each other down in the center of the ring for a few seconds before Petey took the first shot, a right hand that staggered Sabin slightly. Sabin served a shot back to Petey that rocked him backwards. Petey shook it off and charged at Sabin with a hard elbow shot to the head, followed by another. Petey bounced off the ropes, sliding under Sabin's attempted clothesline before he shot back up and hit him with a flying one of his own. Petey grabbed Sabin by the hair, thinking to drag him to his feet but Sabin hit him with a stiff right to the stomach and threw him into the ropes, tripping him with a drop toe-hold. Sabin hit the ropes and hit him with a resounding kick to the side of the head. Sabin went for a cover but Petey kicked out after a two-count. Jace cheered on Petey, sneering at Sabin as he pulled Petey up from the mat again. Petey swept Sabin's legs from under him, shaking off the kick to the head. He hit an elbow drop on Sabin.

"A great exchange by Petey Williams and Chris Sabin. This has got to be X-Division action at its best!"

"Oh you've got that right, Don West. But don't forget about Jace outside there. She's always at Petey Williams' side."

"Exactly. She's not out here for no reason. Jace is always the 'equalizer' if you will."

"Equalizer is putting it nicely! She's Team Canada through and through."

"For what we know about Jace, the boys of Team Canada trained her right alongside them, so she certainly isn't just a pretty distraction, she means business!"

Petey had the upperhand on Sabin, hooking him in body slam position but shoved him into the corner, tying him up in the tree of woe. Parts of the crowd cheered and parts booed but most chanted "Oh Canada!" along. Jace grinned outside the ring, clapping as Sabin fell to the mat. Petey pulled Sabin up and clobbered him with a series of elbow shots to the side of the head. Sabin staggered but regained his composure and ducked Petey's next right hand attempt and hit him with a jumping enzuigiri. Petey fell and Sabin went for the pin but Jace jumped onto the apron, distracting the referee from the pin. Not hearing the count for the pin, Sabin got up, noticing Jace on the apron. He made a swipe to grab her by the hair but she jumped down from the apron in time, yelling up at Sabin.

"There's that interference by Jace!"

"Not surprising, not surprising at all!"

Sabin rolled out of the ring, yelling at Jace. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away from him but noticed he started to follow her and shrieked, racing around the six-sided ring. She rounded the side as Petey slid out and clotheslined Sabin down on the outside. Petey rolled into the ring, distracting the referee again as Jace attempted to kick Sabin in the ribs but he grabbed her around the ankle and yanked her down to her rear end. Sabin rolled into the ring to be caught with a swift kick to the gut and an attempted Canadian Destroyer but Sabin elbowed his way out of it, going to rebound off the ropes but Petey grabbed the back of his tights, pulling him back and ramming and elbow into his lower back. Petey whipped Sabin into one of the turnbuckles, following it up with a splash. He pulled Sabin from the corner, but he fired back with a series of rights again, throwing Petey into the ropes and hitting him with a standing dropkick.

The crowd cheered Sabin on while Jace on the outside, recovering from her unceremonious fall to the floor, was encouraging Petey to get back up and on his game. Petey pulled himself back up via the ropes and caught Sabin coming in with a kick to the stomach and a lightning fast Russian legsweep. Petey smirked, motioning that he was ready to reel Sabin in for the Canadian Destroyer. Sabin got to his feet and Petey kicked him hard in the stomach and quickly slammed him down with the Canadian Destroyer. He dropped for the pin and the referee counted the three. Jace slid into the ring, glaring down at Sabin as she helped raise Petey's hand in victory.

---

"Nice going out there, Jessie," Petey smiled, putting his arm around her. "Didn't hurt yourself with Sabin dropped ya, eh?"

Jessa rolled her eyes. "Eh. You're so Canadian, Petey. But no, I didn't. But he did pull me down pretty hard and my ass hurts."

"Sorry hon!" Chris laughed as he jogged by, swatting her on the rear.

"Ow! Uncalled for, Chris!" She yelled after him, shaking a fist.

"You're a brat." Petey snickered.

Jessa pouted. "I am not."

"Don't try and be all cute now," Petey laughed. "I'm heading to change, I'll see ya later, princess."

Jessa nodded and started off back towards the ladies lockeroom. On her way down, Alex had stepped out of the lockeroom he shared with Johnny Devine, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her back against his front.

"So, I've been thinking about this."

Her stomach jumped. "About what?"

"About us. Teaming up. In the ring, that is."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I think we can make it work. It'll be fun! With your looks and talent, with _my_ looks and talent and... well Johnny can be our get-away driver or something. We'll be the best set of paparazzi the world has ever seen! The wrestling world anyway. Whatdaya say, dollface?"

"Sounds like it'll work. We'll have a good time." Jessa grinned.

"You better believe it, honey," Alex grinned along, and leaned down to her ear. "See me later tonight?"

"You know it."

Alex smirked, twirling her around to face him. He planted her with a kiss that made her knees wobble as he backed her against the wall. She hadn't kissed Alex like that in nearly two years. His hands fell to her waist, his body crushing against hers. Jessa could hardly breathe, that kiss was crushing her lips and sucking every breath out of her and Alex's weight against hers wasn't helping. Alex pulled away, leaving Jessa in a gasp for air.

"Call it incentive." He said with a wink and walked away.

Jessa fanned her face, feeling a deep blush that started at her toes and crept up to her face. Shaking her head, she headed back to the ladies lockeroom. As she walked in the door, she spied Traci sitting down reading a magazine. She looked up as Jessa entered, visibly flustered and flopped down on the bench next to her.

"What's your issue?" She asked.

"Alex."

Traci sighed, folding up her magazine. "What now?"

"He kissed me... I couldn't breathe for a minute..."

"Jessica... you're not..."

"He wants..."

"You have to stop giving him everything he wants, Jes! You can't honestly keep sleeping with Alex like this," Traci whispered. "It's not good for you, honey!"

"Traci I know. But..."

"But!? Jessica there is no but! There is no reason for you to keep doing this to yourself! You dated Alex once, and you broke up, there's the end of the relationship! You don't need to keep going back just to give him sex!"

"Will you quiet down?! I don't need everyone knowing!"

"You also don't need to keep putting out for him!"

"Traci! Alex is the only guy I've ever slept with. It's not like I'm going around sleeping with any of the guys in the lockeroom! It's just Alex." Jessa said.

"Yes but Jes, what's it doing for you? Alex is just using you for sex, hon. And whose to say he's not sleeping with other girls? You've got to stop giving in to him. It's not worth it."

Jessa sighed loudly, burying her face in her hands. "Maybe I still feel something for Alex."

"If you want to date him again then _tell_ him, Jes! Don't just let him screw you whenever he feels like it! Plus, err...um... nevermind."

"What? Nevermind what?"

Traci sighed. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Whatever. I'm gonna get changed."

"Jes. Please, hon. Do yourself a favor and don't, please don't go sleep with Alex again. Just don't do it."

Jessa sighed and got up from her chair and grabbed her bag, headed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She leaned up against the sink, brushing her hair away from her face. She knew that every word Traci had said was true. She didn't need to keep giving in to Alex every time he came to her but she just couldn't help it. Alex was the only guy she ever knew that way. But what Traci said weighed on her. What if he really was sleeping with other girls? What if he was just using her?

"Why does it have to be so confusing?" Jessa mumbled, unzipping her bag.

Sighing again, she changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. She dug out a pair of her flip-flops and kicked off her boots, sliding the sandals on. Shoving everything she'd taken off back into her bag she swung the door open and walked out again, tossing her bag down next to the chair she was sitting in earlier.

"Thought about it?" Traci asked.

Jessa mumbled something noncommittal and sat back down.

"Jessica..."

"Stop calling me Jessica, already. You're not my Mother, Traci." She snapped.

"Hey! Don't get an attitude with me, honey. I'm trying to help you..."

"I understand that," Jessa sighed. "But what if..."

"What if?"

"I don't know, Traci! You know how it was with Alex. He was the second most positive male I've ever met. Next to Coach, that is. And Alex was good to me, really good to me. And when we stopped dating it was really, really weird. So he came to me with this and... I don't know. I didn't think I could say no. I still don't think I can really say no. I miss being that close to Alex. He's one of the only guys I've ever felt that strongly about."

"One?"

Jessa waved her hand. "It's not important. But... I don't know, I guess that's why I keep doing this. Alex and I can't date anymore... it's the only way I can stay close to him."

"Can't date anymore? Why not? What's stopping you? If anything it'd be better for you and Alex to date if you wanna keep doing this. It doesn't seem so ... so dirty that way. Like you're creeping around. This just seems so wrong, hon."

"Because. He ...he just doesn't want to be 'exclusive' again. So he says."

"He's an idiot, Jes. I know you still feel some kind of crazy crush feeling for Alex but he's clearly a moron! Why else would he put you through this?"

"He's not putting me through anything..."

"Okay. Then why are you putting _yourself_ through this? You can do so much better than this, Jes."

"Can I, Traci?" Jessa asked, frowning. "Can I really? Who else would put up with me?"

Traci sighed loudly, rubbing her temples. "Petey!"

"Petey? Are you crazy?"

"Excuse me? You're the one running around having this little rendezvous with Alex Shelley and you're calling _me_ crazy?! Jessa really, please stop acting like you don't know any better before people start to believe it."

Jessa glared at Traci, her eyes welling up. She looked away and grabbed her bag, marching towards the door. Traci sighed and got up, going after her. She pulled Jessa by the elbow, causing her to snatch it back.

"Look! I understand you're supposedly concerned about me, Traci but you don't have to dumb down my fucking intelligence. Maybe I _don't_ know any better, did you ever think of that? Maybe I didn't ever have anyone to teach me how to get through life without fucking everything up. Maybe that's just what I'm stuck with. I'm just shit outta luck! I'm a lost cause and stupid little girl, right Traci?"

"Jessa. That's not what I meant... I just... I don't want to see this hurt you. You know I care about you like you were my baby sister. I don't want this to ruin you, honey. Okay? Please, promise me you'll stop this thing. You don't have to do this."

Jessa sighed hard, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "I promise..."

Traci smiled and hugged her, kissing her on the forehead. "You can do it, Jes."

She put on a smile and hoisted her bag over her shoulder. She headed out of the building, to her car, shoving her bag into the trunk. She'd stop with Alex... just not tonight. Tonight she was rather looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessa headed home, it was always her house, never Alex's. She at least knew that much. He never called before he showed up, he just did. There was always an element of surprise, she didn't know when to expect him. She spent as much time as she could dolling herself up like it mattered. She fixed her hair, dabbed on a little make up, put on a sexier outfit and cuter shoes. And she sat to wait for Alex, it could be hours, maybe minutes it always depended on him. It was only a matter of minutes tonight before he knocked on her front door. He grinned at her as she opened the door. He wrapped her in a kiss that knocked her for a loop just like the one earlier. The door slammed behind them and Alex wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Jessa tried to pull back from him, maybe get a word in, but he grabbed her back again, nuzzling her neck.

"Nice hello, Alex." She breathed.

"Talk is cheap, dollface."

"That I understand, but you could at least have said hello before you came in and mauled m-... ow!"

"I bite, remember," Alex smirked, tugging at her skirt. "Hello then. Happy?"

"An improvement."

"Are we taking this upstairs?"

"It'd be nice."

Alex shrugged and grinned, hoisting her up over his shoulder. Jessa squealed as Alex charged up the stairs towards her bedroom. Dropping her down on the bed, Alex slammed the door behind them.

---

"Are you leaving already?" Jessa said, sounding hurt.

"Sorry beautiful, got things to do." He faked a frown at her, but kissed her forehead.

"Oh."

"Hey, don't get sad at me now. I'll catch ya soon."

Jessa frowned as Alex pecked her on the mouth before heading out of her bedroom. She pulled her comforter up under chin, sighing back a string of tears. She heard the front door click shut and shook her head, crawling out of the bed. She kicked the practically clean clothes Alex had stripped off of her into the closet, making a mental note to pick them up later and toss them in with her dirty laundry. She trudged out of her room and to the bathroom, flicking on the lights on. She stared at herself in the mirror with a sigh and leaned over to run the shower. That was certainly a first. Alex always stayed with her, usually over night. The steam started to spill out of her shower and she stepped in. Then something else came back to her. What Traci had said about Petey. That he'd be the one to put up with her even if this thing with Alex bottomed out. ...No. No chance.

Jessa shook her head as she finished her shower. She stepped out, pulling a towel from her linen closet and wrapped it around herself, trudging back to her bedroom. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, nearly one in the morning. Jessa sighed, drying herself off and slipping into her pajamas. She headed downstairs, glancing at her cell phone that was blinking on the table. She picked it up, a voicemail awaited her.

"Jessie! Hey it's Petey! Um... so me and a bunch of the guys and girls were talking earlier and since we've got the next couple days off, we were gonna take a little trip down to Miami. Have a little fun before heading back to work. So we're probably gonna leave about nine-thirty tomorrow morning and get there for lunch, stay until Sunday afternoon and head back. Call me back sometime tonight, doesn't matter when. Leave a message or something, up to you. I'll see you later, hon."

Jessa tried to hold back smile as she ended the voicemail call. She bit her lip, debating whether to call him back this late or not. With a slight shrug, she scrolled through her contacts and called Petey.

"Eeh, hello?"

"Petey.."

"Jes?"

"Hey... hey I'm sorry it's so late, but I just got your message. I came home after the tapings and fell asleep. I'm sorry to call you so late."

"Mmm s'okay."

"Petey... do you want me to call you back later?"

"No, no it's cool. What's up?"

"Your message. You told me to call you back... you sound really tired, should I call you back in the morning?"

"No, no babe, it's cool. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know I wanted to go. Miami sounds fun."

"Oh! Awesome. That's good. I'll swing by tomorrow and pick you up. Oh, hey, and ask Alex if he wants to come, sounds like it'd be his cup of tea or something like that."

Jessa swallowed hard. "S-sure. Yeah, I will."

"Sounds good. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"You do the same, Petey, you sound really tired. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye hon."

"Bye."

Jessa hung up her phone. Miami seemed like a good enough time. Just to have a day or so to get away from the busyness of wrestling. The idea seemed even better before Petey suggested she ask Alex to come along. Determining she'd call him in the morning before hearing from Petey, Jessa headed back upstairs. She stared at her bed for a moment before deciding to rip the sheets off, stripping the bed to it's bare mattress. She tossed the sheets into a heap in her closet and grabbed her comforter off the floor. Jessa curled up in her bed, throwing the comforter over her and dozed off. Jessa awoke the next morning to her cell phone ringing loudly. She groped under her pillows for it as she squinted towards the clock that read eight-thirty. Finally putting her hand on her phone, she flipped it open without looking at who called.

"What?"

"Good morning to you, too."

"Petey... it's eight-thirty..."

"I know, hon. We're leaving at nine-thirty, remember? Are you up?"

"Um... no. I just woke up."

Petey laughed loudly. "Get moving! I'll be there in about ten minutes. Did you call Alex?"

"Hnngh, no."

"Okay, I'll call him, you get ready. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah."

Petey laughed as Jessa as she hung up the phone and crawled out of her bed. She stumbled into the bathroom to wash up. She came back to her room, changing into a white ruffle skirt that barely came to the middle of her thigh, a pink low v-neck top, and white platform flip-flops. She grabbed an overnight bag out of her closet and packed a few outfits before heading downstairs. She collapsed onto the couch dropping her bag in front of her. She started to drift off to sleep again but started awake when a loud series of knocks hit her front door. She sighed, dragging herself up from the couch and opened the front door, behind it was Alex, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey hot stuff."

"Didn't you just leave?"

"Me_ow_ don't be so bitter," Alex teased, tickling her waist. "I'll stay next time, I promise."

Jessa glared at him a little and moved away, grabbing her bag. She pushed Alex outside the door and pulled it shut, following him down the driveway.

"Ladies up front." Alex said, taking her bag.

Jessa opened the door and flopped down inside, smiling at Petey.

"Hey."

"Morning, sunshine."

"Full of jokes today, aren't you Pete?"

---

Just after lunchtime the trio arrived in Miami at the hotel they'd picked to stay at. Meeting up with Traci, Christy, Chris Sabin, Sonjay Dutt, AJ Styles, and Jay Lethal. They checked into their rooms and headed out for lunch. After eating the girls split up and headed out for some shopping.

"So Jes where'd you disappear to after the tapings last night?" Christy asked.

"Home," She replied, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "Got tired and went to bed pretty early."

"Aww, you shoulda hung around! We had fun."

"Petey was looking for you all night." Traci put in, glancing at Jessa knowingly.

She glared back. "He called."

Traci opened her mouth the speak again but Jessa sent her another glare and walked ahead to catch up with Christy. The brunette rolled her eyes at the younger girl and caught up with the pair. They did a bit more shopping before retreating to the hotel. After dropping off their bags to their respective rooms, Jessa then bid her fellow Knockouts goodbye to wander on her own. As she headed to the lobby a voice called down the hall to her. Jessa spun around and saw Petey jogging towards her. She smiled at him as he approached her, opening his arms for a hug. Jessa tossed her arms around his neck and squeezed him.

"Hey hon! Having fun so far?"

"Yeah. It hasn't been too bad. Went shopping a little with Christy and Trac."

"We'll have fun tonight," Petey smiled, putting his arm around her waist. "Where you headed?"

Jessa shrugged. "A walk, I guess. Nowhere special."

"Want some company?"

"Sure."

Jessa circled her arm around Petey's waist as the pair headed outside. They walked a few blocks before Jessa claimed tiredness and tugged Petey to the closest bench to sit. In reality, she felt nervous around him. Awkward in a sense after what Traci told her, and for being that close to him and still jumping in bed with Alex a few times a week. She knew ...or hoped, Petey hadn't the slightest clue what was going on between the two of them, but thinking that may underestimate Petey's intelligence.

"Are you okay, hon?"

"Huh?"

Jessa blinked, shaking her head clear.

"Are you okay? You said you're tired."

"Oh, oh yeah. I'm fine. My feet just hurt a little from all the walking me and the girls did earlier. I'm okay." She smiled.

Petey smiled back at her, stroking her hair. "Just wondering, making sure you're okay."

"Too sweet, Pete, you're too sweet."

"Why don't you get some rest before we go out tonight?"

"I'll be fine," Jessa waved it off, but caught Petey's concerned glance. "Ok, I'll chill for a while."

"I just don't want you to burn yourself out, sweetheart."

"Do I look like Lindsay Lohan or something," She teased. "It's not like I'm a big party girl. If I get wiped, I'll crash at a decent time. I promise."

"I know, I know. You're a little angel," He laughed. "So where'd you disappear to last night?"

Jessa gulped. "Home. I got tired and crashed out after tapings."

Petey nodded. "I understand. I _should_ have done the same thing. But I let Chris and Jay talk me into staying around."

The blonde giggled and winked. "That's what you get for listening to those X-Division guys."

"Tell me about it," Petey groaned, running his hands over his hair. "Next time I'll stick to instincts and go home early."

Jessa laughed and leaned close to Petey's shoulder, wrapping her thin fingers around the elastic in his hair. "You oughta wear it down more. It's kinda hot that way, Pete."

Petey grinned, grabbing her gently by the wrist, pulling her closer as she pulled the band from his hair, letting her arm drop over his shoulder. Jessa giggled, leaning her forehead against his, Petey smiled, slowly bridging the gap between them. But Jessa froze for a moment, before jumping up from her seat, a pang of disgust and disappointment jabbing her stomach so hard she clutched her arm around her midsection. She blushed hard, turning away from Petey who sputtered nervously, slightly embarrassed.

"Jessie, I'm sorry..."

"No, no. Don't you be sorry. I started it. I shouldn't have done that, Pete. I'm sorry."

"No... it's... really. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so presumptuous."

"It's not you, Pete. That was a little crazy of me. I don't know where my head went."

Petey stood up, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, hon. We both kinda lost it for a sec there. Let's just pardon ourselves from that little slip-up, huh?"

"Yeah. That sounds good to me," Jessa turned to face him again. "Good."

"Right. No problem," Petey babbled and rubbed his face. "Wanna walk back?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

---

Jessa collapsed on her bed when she returned to the hotel. Almost kissing Petey? If that wasn't one of the craziest moves she'd ever made, she didn't know what was. There's no way she could ever do that to him. Not with she moves she was still making with Alex. That was all too sudden, it came on like a whirlwind, she didn't see it coming.

"Great going, Jes. Make things even more difficult for yourself. Alex is what you've got, be happy with that." She muttered to herself, rolling on her side.

She sighed, resting her head on her forearms, starting slowly to drift to sleep. Before she drifted too far off her cell phone woke her up, ringing from close by. Jessa lifted her head in annoyance, glancing at the screen to see Alex's name and a picture she'd taken of him nearly a year ago on the display. With an inwards groan, she answered.

"Yes, Alex."

"Yes, Alex," He mocked. "You mad at me?"

"Oh, maybe a little. But not exactly mad... frustrated, annoyed... okay nevermind, we've made it up to mad. And you woke me up."

"Ouch, dollface. Don't harbor so much anger, it'll make your face wrinkle, you're too gorgeous for that," Alex cooed. "Anyway, let me make it up to you. Tonight."

"I thought we were all going out tonight."

"We are, we are. But that doesn't mean the fun can't continue afterwards. Whatdaya say?"

"Fine. But promise me you aren't leaving me this time."

"Not till the time is right, sugar. I promise." Alex said.

"Till the time is right? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying. I can't stay all day, people will get suspicious."

"What if they already are?" Jessa said.

"Who?"

"No one. I'm just saying. There's only so much coincidence accounts for, Lex."

"Eek, don't call me Lex. Makes me feel old," He said. "Listen, sugar, don't worry your pretty little head about it. As long as we keep this between you and me, no one has anything to be suspicious about. And if people start asking questions, I know nothing, you know nothing."

"Sure," Jessa rolled off the bed, standing up. "I'm gonna get changed. I'll talk to you later."

"Right. ... Hey... wear something short, dollface. You got great legs."

A retort on the tip of her tongue was dashed out when the line clicked on the other end. Jessa slapped her phone shut, tossing it on to the bed. She headed to the bathroom to shower and freshen up. She picked out a new miniskirt she'd bought earlier that day. It was red with subtle gold accents, and a white graphic tank to wear. She slid on a pair of red heels and ventured back into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. Jessa tied her hair back into a stylishly messy knot and went back out into the main room. She went to sit down when a knock on the door stopped her. With a sigh she walked over to open it, spying Christy behind the door.

"Ow, ow!" She hooted. "Looking hot! You ready?"

"We're leaving already?"

"Yeah, honey! Apparently a few people just wanna go bar hopping, so we figured the best way to enjoy is to start early," Christy laughed. "C'mon, get your purse and let's go!"

Jessa headed back into her room and grabbed her key and purse and joined Christy back in the hallway. They rode the elevator down to the lobby to meet up with the rest of the group. Once the two girls arrived they all headed out. Jessa stayed close to Christy, trying to make herself inconspicuous to Alex, and still finding it difficult to look Petey directly in the eye. At their first stop, the troublesome group developed a game at the great misfortune of Chris, taking a shot every time he was rejected by a girl he talked to.

"We'll all be too drunk to walk by the end of the night." AJ joked.

By the third stop, Jessa was just that. Countless shots and one Fuzzy Navel too many and she'd taken to leaning on Alex for support. Traci kept a hawk's eye on her while the others were slightly amused by the youngest of the pack and the show Alex was putting on trying to keep her on her feet. Somewhere among the clouds of lights and sound flashing in front of her eyes and in her brain, a quiet voice of reason struck through Jessa's subconscious, telling her that last drink wasn't the best idea and being this vulnerable with the plans she had for later on was even worse. The sliver of sobriety in her screamed for her to call off the whole meeting with Alex, but the rest of her heavily intoxicated mind overrode what little sensibility she still had. Jessa had taken a break from the action to sit down and attempt to clear her head when Alex approached her, kneeling down so she could see him.

"Alright, dollface?"

"Hnngh."

He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Ready to party or are you calling white flags?"

"I'm _out_. Alex. I'm _out_."

Alex shook his head. "Lightweight. Sit tight. I'll get a cab."

Jessa could barely nod without feeling as though she'd fall over. Alex returned a few minutes later and hoisted her to her feet. It was a comical scene as Alex slung her arm over his shoulder, but Jessa stumbled pathetically on her heels and he barely caught her before she hit the floor.

"Okay, no more nights of boozing it up for you little miss. If you puke on me tonight, we're gonna have a big disagreement."

"Shut up."

Alex shook his head as he hobbled with Jessa draped over him towards their group to tell them they were leaving. Jessa managed to catch a glare from Traci that was a mixture of annoyance and disgust at her, but by now, she in far too deep to care. Alex helped her out to the cab that was waiting for them and they headed back to the hotel. After a shaky ride up the elevator and more than a few minutes of trying to cajole the room key out of her, Alex managed to get them both inside the hotel room and shut the door.

"You sugar, are quite the handful when you're drunk." He laughed.

Jessa flipped him the bird and kicked off her shoes... and almost pitched herself onto the ground in the process, if it weren't for Alex to save her from the fall. Jessa pulled away from him, leaning against the bed to steady herself before stripping off her shirt and skirt and crawling onto the comforter with every drunken intention of either falling asleep or giving Alex exactly what he wanted.

"Making it easy for me? Clothes are pesky anyway."

"Maybe ... now wait... hang on. Tell me something," She muttered. "You drank... you drank as much as I did and you're still seeing single. Why?"

"Maybe. Hm, maybe it's because I'm not a lightweight like you. I know how to hold my liquor," Alex said, leaning onto the bed, hovering above her. "And my women, if you can still understand what I'm saying."

Cloudily, Jessa smirked at him, grabbing his shirtfront and pulling him down close. Alex laughed, his lips flirting with hers before he planted her with a hard kiss.

---

"Well this was all a big fucking blur." Jessa blurted as she woke up.

In an attempt to move from her bed and head to the bathroom, Jessa found herself trapped under an obnoxious weight. A loud snore hit her ears before she looked over and realized Alex was laying next to her. Jessa gasped, noticing they where both sans clothing and managed to wriggle from Alex's vice grip and tumbled off the side of the bed.

"Oh shit!"

Alex woke up when he heard Jessa hit the ground, and felt her snatch the comforter away, wrapping it around herself. He sat up and looked down at her.

"I've already seen all that, sugar. A few times, y'know. No sense in covering it up now," He rubbed his face. "How'd you get down there?"

"You're still here."

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"You're still here," Jessa repeated, standing. "Why? I thought you would have left by now. Don't wanna make people 'suspicious'? Ugh, my head hurts."

She flopped down in a chair and rested her head in her hands. Alex laughed and got up himself, starting to dress.

"That's cos you're a lightweight, I keep telling ya. You were annihilated last night."

"That's a comforting thought." Jessa muttered.

Alex shook his head. "I'll tell you this, dollface, you're something else in there when you're plastered," He gestured at the bed. "Good times."

Jessa wrinkled her nose. "Skeeze."

"Why thank you," Alex leaned down, kissing her on the mouth. "Same time, same place tonight?"

"We'll see."

"Tease." Alex smirked. "I'm out."

Jessa muttered a goodbye as he headed out the door and it shut with a click. Nearly everything after the second stop on their mischievous bar hopping tour was a complete blur. She vaguely remembered a drinking game at Chris' misfortune started by Sonjay and finally loosening up enough to talk to Petey again after their incident earlier that day. She remembered sharing a drink with him before they got separated and Alex attached himself to her side. The longer she sat there in her thoughts, the more pieces of the hazy puzzle started to fall into place. She hobbled along with Alex and the gang to stop number three and managed to stand long enough to chat with him for a while before wandering off to find a place to sit. A few minutes later Alex came up to her, asking if she was ready to bow out and go back to the hotel. He called a cab and they came back to the room.

"...Oh shit... _shit_! Again!" Jessa groaned loudly. "No, no wait. I was drunk. Completely... three sheets to the wind, annihilated! Out of my element... I had no clue what was going on. ...But I could have told him to stop... yeah. I could have, couldn't I? I was clear-headed enough for that, wasn't I? Clear-headed doesn't account for intelligence, Jessica. You're obviously too fucking stupid to tell Alex Shelley no! What the hell is wrong with me!?"

Jessa slid off her chair, leaning her head against the table leg, crying. Annoyed with herself and confused. She curled up, putting her head on her knees, she just couldn't figure it out. Why she wouldn't listen to reason and just stop all this. There was no logical reason for her to keep going. She cried until she fell asleep, curled up practically under the chair. Hours later she woke up to a hard knocking on her door. She crawled carefully out from under the chair, noticing she was still in an unsuitable state of undress she quickly threw some clothing on, glancing at the clock. Six-thirty... wow, what a nap.

Jessa walked up to the door, yawning and opening it.

"I've been trying to call you." Traci said.

"Sorry. I fell asleep."

"Rough night?"

"Sorta." Jessa muttered, sitting on the end of the bed.

"So I saw Alex drag you out after stop three last night, Jes."

"Stop implying, Traci. He helped me get here. I couldn't very well walk on my own."

"Who said I was implying anything? I'm just stating facts."

"But I know you, Traci. That's never all."

"Whatever. What'd you do when you got back?"

"Honestly. I can't remember."

Traci sighed impatiently. "Jessica stop playing stupid."

"What's your problem Traci? I was too completely shitfaced last night to even spell my own name!"

"You sounded pretty sober when you were letting Alex bang your head against the bed! I'm not deaf, Jessica! I'm right next door." Traci yelled.

"Traci that is..."

"What? None of my business? Jesus, Jes! Anyone could have heard it!"

"Stop it, Traci!"

"You know what, Jessa. I hope you're happy in this position you dropped yourself in." Traci snapped.

"Position? What are you talking about?!"

"Alex Shelley's dirty little fuck buddy! I hope you're happy being his whore!"

Jessa's eyes welled up and she went to retort but Traci glared at her and snatched the half-way open door the rest of the way open and stormed out. Outside, Alex saw Traci, glaring at her, having heard each word, and stormed inside. Jessa had bent herself over, practically resting her face in her knees, sitting on the edge of the bed. Alex not bothering to check the quality of how tightly the door was closed, grabbed Jessa by her upper arms, yanking her to her feet.

"You stupid fucking cunt! I told you not to tell anyone! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Alex, I'm sorry! I couldn't take it! Traci's the only one that knows! I swear!"

"It doesn't matter! You told that squawking old hag! You know she can't keep her mouth shut!"

"She did, Alex! Traci wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Don't be so trusting, dollface! Plus with the way she was yelling, she might as well have told the whole roster!"

"Alex, I'm sorry!"

"Agh! Shut up! Sorry doesn't cut it, sugar. You fucked this up."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"How about you keep your fucking mouth shut for once and let me figure this out."

"Figure what out? Traci's the only one that knows!"

Alex rubbed his temples, glaring at her. "Didn't I just tell you to shut _up_?!"

Jessa stumbled away from Alex as he let her go, but didn't see his hand coming fast towards her face. Of all the types of the abuse she'd endured in her twenty-two years, physical abuse angered her more than anything. After she recovered from the initial sting and shock being hit she got back to her feet and reached her arm back as far as she could and slapped Alex across the face.

"How... how dare you! Alex you..."

Hearing enough, Alex repeated his earlier action and landed another hit across her cheek. That on knocked her backwards and caused her to yell. He stalked over to her, ready to hit her again and Jessa cringed, bracing herself for impact that never came.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Alex?!"

Jessa opened her eyes and saw Petey behind Alex, firmly gripping his arm and pulling him away from her. Petey marched Alex out of the room, behind a great deal of struggle, and slammed the door, locking it. He rushed over to Jessa, who was shaking and crying on the floor.

"Jessie! Are you okay?"

"No, Petey. It's fine. I'm okay."

"No! He hit you. What's going on?"

"How'd you get in?"

"The door was halfway open, I heard you scream," Petey said. "Come on, what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't want to know, Petey. I'm a terrible person."

"No, you're not sweetheart! What happened?"

"You really don't want to know. It's not the greatest situation ever."

"Hon, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I'm a horrible girl."

"Come on, sweetheart. Tell me something."

Petey helped her up off the floor, walking her over to the bed. He propped pillows against the headboard and sat her down. He stood next to her, stroking her hair gently.

"Petey... Petey I'm... I'm screwed up. I don't know what's wrong with me. I... I've been sleeping with Alex. Just because. For about ...almost six months. I'm a stupid girl, Petey..."

"Jessie. Ooh, Jessie. Hon, it's..."

"It's ridiculous. I told you I'm an idiot. I can't explain it. I'm so stupid. I understand if you don't even want anything to do with me right now..."

"Hey, hey. Stop it. You're a wonderful girl, Jessie. You're just a little confused. You're still young, hon. You've got a lot of growing up to do. I'm here for you, sweetie."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Okay! So the first three chapters were pretty intense, right? My apologies that it went so fast but things are gonna mellow out slightly now and it'll be a little easier to follow, lol. A lot of things got crammed into the first three chapters and now it's gonna be a little more chill, but still with a good amount of drama and action. Oh, and the language is going to calm down _quite_ a bit. My Alex Shelley muse for this fic had a terrible mouth on him, didn't he? LOL. Reviews are lovingly appreciated, and enjoy the story!

* * *

Jessa hardly talked to anyone except Petey for the rest of the trip. Alex would have to catch a ride back with someone else and Petey insisted that he take Jessa back as opposed to her leaving with Christy like the redhead had offered. The rest of their group took notice of Jessa's vast and sudden change in demeanor and her attempt to hide a very visible, quickly purpling bruise on her right cheek. In a rare moment of seriousness, outside the ring, for Chris Sabin, he caught Jessa in a short moment alone to ask her what happened. The young blonde fended him off with an 'I had a little accident in the shower this morning, I'm groggy' story, which seemed to be enough for the X-Division star. He dropped the subject and gave her a brotherly hug and wandered away. Jessa begged Petey for the two of them to leave early and he obliged happily. The rest were going to stay long enough for a late lunch. Petey and Jessa leaving early was the perfect excuse to have Alex - who hadn't been spotted yet that morning - to catch a ride with one of the later departing wrestlers. 

They were on their way back to the Orlando area when thoughts in Petey's head reverted back to the scene he'd broken up last night. He felt like he'd known Jessa forever and even though that wasn't the case, that was the lowest point he'd ever personally seen her at in the few years he'd actually known her. He knew she'd been the victim of an abusive home life during her childhood and what Alex did to her surely brought back unwanted memories. He'd known this girl since she was seventeen years old and seeing her so hurt and afraid wasn't something he ever wanted to witness again.

When Petey and Jessa arrived back at her house, she stay seated on the passenger side, staring blankly ahead of her. He looked over at her with a slight frown and gently laid his hand on her knee.

"Jessie. Are you okay, hon?"

"I don't want to be alone, Petey." The blonde said softly, behind tears.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Not here... please."

"Anything you want, sweetie. We'll go back to my house."

"Thank you, Petey."

Jessa turned to look at him for just about the first time since she got into his car. Her eyes were red, puffy, and her face streaked. He hadn't realized she'd been crying, he never heard a sound from her. She seemed to sense his confusion and explained.

"I'm used to being invisibly quiet. I learned how to do that when I was four."

Petey frowned deeply. "You don't ever have to be invisible around me, hon. I'm here to help you out, okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

Jessa fell quiet again and Petey stole another glance at her before backing out of her driveway and heading to his own house. Jessa on the other hand, was sifting through the past two days in her mind. She hadn't felt that angry, terrified, or used all at once in many a year. But she couldn't help but be annoyed with herself for constantly thinking how warm Alex's arms were or how lovely his touches felt. Mentally kicking herself repeatedly for it she sighed, glancing over at Petey. He was too sweet to get himself involved with her, or so she felt. Jessa appreciated Petey's kindness and big heart, and didn't want him to be in the middle of her screwed up internal battle. But for every time she thought how much she still wanted Alex a mental wall threw itself up to ward off those feelings, screaming in her face to protect what was left of herself and get away from him as fast as possible. Petey coming to her rescue was something she had a hard time dealing with. Petey was like a big brother to her. She loved him like one... and generally nothing more. Once, after she and Alex had legitimately broken up, she gravitated to Petey, because he was there for her, just like he was then. He was gentle with her, and sweet, caring, everything Alex was no longer. She never understood why he always was on her side, but he was and sometimes that made those brotherly love feelings she had towards him disintegrate and blossom into a whole different beast. But that got her nowhere once and Petey was too good for that.

When they arrived at his house, Petey shooed Jessa upstairs to change and get some rest, telling her she could sleep in his bed. He pressed her forward when she stammered about sleeping in his bed, telling her it was fine and he really didn't care. He also told her, if she didn't have clothes she wanted to sleep in, to borrow shorts and a t-shirt out of his drawers, it wasn't a big deal. He said she was welcome to anything she needed around the house and the blonde flung herself into his arms appreciatively. Petey hugged her back and gently pushed her towards the stairs. She obliged and climbed the stairs slowly, it'd been a long time since she'd been inside Petey's house and she took the time to glance for a second at the photos lining the stairway.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, she glanced down either side of the hall, spotting the bathroom at the very end to the left, a guestroom off to the right side of the bathroom, a closet in the center, and Petey's room on the other end of the hall. Instead of heading straight off to sleep like he wanted her too, Jessa strode down the hallway towards the bathroom for a shower. Feeling the subconscious need to be clean before clambering into Petey's bed. She ran the water as hot as she could stand it before getting in. The only thing she failed to take into account was that Petey lived alone and soap smelling suitable for ladies wasn't exactly on the top of his list. She rifled through a couple of bottles before tiredly settling on a bottle of blue liquid soap branded Old Spice.

After her shower, she changed into an oversized (at least on her) button-down shirt that looked sort of old she'd found in the closet. Standing in the middle of Petey's room she took a deep breath, it all, naturally, smelled like him. The shirt she was wearing, the soap of his she used, it all made her feel slightly more comfortable. She pulled the blue comforter away from the pillows, surprised his bed was made, and climbed in. Jessa felt swallowed by the enormous bed, almost gasping as she sank down into the comfortably soft mattress. She fell asleep almost immediately and didn't wake up until the next morning. Jessa jerked awake out of a dark dream that morning and it was barely past 8am. She shot upright, scanning the unfamiliar scenery in a near panic. She took a couple of deep breaths, calming herself before rubbing at her face to clear her sleepy vision. When she looked up again she spotted Petey sleeping awkwardly on the small couch across the room. She frowned, crawling down out of his bed and tip-toed over to him.

Jessa smiled softly, his hair was loose around his face, he was shirtless and wearing dark red shorts. The blonde crouched in front of him, reaching her thin fingers out towards his face, brushing pretty curls away from his bearded cheek. He was curled at such an awkward angle that Jessa wished she could lift him as easily as he could her and put him in his own bed. A regretful feeling washed over her, wishing she had insisted to sleep elsewhere so Petey could have been comfortable. She plunked down on the floor next to the couch and mimicked his position, if he were uncomfortable, she could be too was her logic.

Through a groggy haze, Jessa vaguely heard Petey talking to her. She woke up shivering with an angry pain in her knees from being bent for so long.

"What are you doing down there?" He repeated.

Jessa croaked out her reply but cleared her throat and tried again. "I felt bad you slept over here. So I joined you."

Petey laughed and slid down to the floor with her. "You didn't have to do that. I've slept on this thing more than once and nobody's been here. It's a killer on the knees but it's good for the back. Harder than my bed."

Jessa smiled and stretched. "Your bed is comfortable."

"I'm glad you think so. Sleep well in it?"

"Mm-hmm. It's nice."

"Good," He smiled. "How are you feeling today, hon?"

Jessa shrugged, shivering a little. "I'm okay, I guess. I'm just a little messed up in the head, I think."

"We all are, sweetie, we all are."

"Some more than others, ya know?"

"Not referring to yourself, I hope," Petey frowned, motioning for her to come closer. "Are you that cold?"

Jessa scooted closer to Petey, allowing him to put his arms around her. "I'm okay."

"Stop saying that when you're not, hon. Are you warm enough in this?"

"Petey. Stop it. I'm okay, really. Falling asleep on the floor in nothing but a shirt will make a girl cold. It's nothing to worry about."

"Go get warm, then." He nodded towards the bed.

"Nu-uh, not unless you're coming with. I already feel bad you didn't sleep in your own bed, no way I'm letting you freeze, too."

"_I'm_ not cold."

"Humor me? That's a big bed you've got, Petey, too much for tiny me all alone."

Jessa pulled her best pouting face at Petey and after a moment or two of pleading, she convinced him to join her. For Jessa, this was a purely platonic feeling and she, at the moment, only wanted Petey next to her for comfort and extra warmth. They could lie there all day and do nothing but talk to each other and she'd be perfectly content with that. For Petey, refusing her the first dozen or so times was exclusively out of the fact that he wasn't sure how she'd react to so soon having any sort of male next to her in a bed. He was, however, fond of the fact that she'd wrapped herself in one of his shirts and smelled like his soap.

The petite blonde gleefully returned to the warmth of Petey's bed, all but skipping over to it. He couldn't help but laugh at her, and be reminded exactly of how young she was. He took a moment to study her face as she flopped onto his bed (his shirt riding up her back in the process, proudly displaying the back of her blue boy-brief underwear), she had a soft face with gentle angles. Her eyes were a dark misty blue, and mouth was small with plump lips that looked soft and unbelievably kissable. She was still short compared to him, standing just barely above five-foot-three. She was thin but not scarily so, he'd seen her more times than he could count in a swim suit and knew there was more than just skin on her bones, she was healthy.

"Petey?"

He blinked, coming out of his thoughts. "Hmm?"

"You were staring at me. Do I have rug prints in my face or something?"

Petey blushed, sitting on the side of the bed opposite her. "No, no. Just... remembering what you look like."

She smiled. "I'd hope you wouldn't forget."

"Nah. Never. But I like to remember details," Petey said as Jessa leaned into his outstretched arm. "Like how you always have that one piece of hair that hangs in front of your eye. How you're so cute when you smile, cos your nose wrinkles and you have sweet little dimples. How you're just too beautiful to have that bruise on your face. And too extraordinary to have gone through everything you have."

Jessa blushed profusely and buried her face in Petey's shoulder. He laughed and petted her hair, it wasn't his intention to embarrass her, but it was cute that she was that flattered. Jessa on the other hand wasn't used to such sweet compliments. They were things Alex never gave her. She gave Petey an appreciative squeeze as she lifted her head to breathe. The blush in her face crept up around her cheeks to the tip of her nose. Petey laughed and squeezed her back.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Jessa said, waving it off. "I'm just not used to compliments."

"Well, if you're gonna stay with me for any amount of time, get used to it."

She smiled at Petey and laid her head on his shoulder again and sighed. Petey looked down at her, suddenly had a serious feeling wash over him.

"Hey, Jessie."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you should tell Coach about all this?"

She sat up. "Tell Coach?"

"Yeah. I mean... maybe he'd wanna know about this."

She shook her head. "No. No. I can't."

"It's okay, hon."

"It's not.. I can't tell Coach about this. He's so proud of me all the time and this will completely and totally change everything."

"Why would it change everything, Jessie? You know you're like a daughter to him. He's gonna want to help you, sweetie. Plus, it's better for you to tell him than to have him find out from Alex or someone else."

Jessa cringed at the mention of Alex's name but shook her head vehemently. "No. I feel bad enough about this as it is, Petey. I feel bad enough that you had to save me from this. I was the one that wasn't smart enough to stop this when I saw it getting bad. I'm the idiot here. I'm the one that's going to have to deal with Alex every week when this goddamn storyline starts up, I can't get away from it, Petey. And I know you're not always gonna be there to save me and I probably don't even deserve it. You're too good for me, Petey. I'm so stupid for thinking this could work out in any good way..."

Petey sat up, putting his arms around her. "Stop it. Stop, Jessie. Listen to me. Babe, you have got to stop beating yourself up like this. I can't sit here and listen to you tear yourself down this way. You're a human, hon, we've all made our mistakes. You've had it rough, we know that, coming up the way you did never has a positive effect on people when they get older. You're a good person, Jes and don't ever let anyone tell you anything different. You're the one that's been done wrong, sweetie. And listen, for the record, I _will_ always be there for you, okay? I'm not 'too good' for you. Understand?"

Jessa looked up at Petey, her blue eyes watery and sad. She appreciated his words but couldn't find any herself to reflect how she felt. Petey sighed and kissed her gently on the forehead. She sank back down in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. She sighed, she didn't know what to say to him to express the way she felt. instead of trying, she shifted to her side, laying her head in Petey's lap, wrapping her arms around his waist. Petey stroked her hair with a light sigh.

"I hate seeing you cry."

---

Jessa had stayed with Petey again the following night and rode with him to the tapings the next day after a short stop at her house for clothes. She hadn't talked to anyone but Petey since leaving Miami even after receiving a few calls from Christy. When she arrived at the arena with Petey, she was sure that was going to raise a few eyebrows but it was the exact opposite. Jessa made it her plan for the day to stay as close to Petey as possible and as far away from Alex as she could. The latter half of the plan was shattered when the duo walked into the Team Canada lockeroom and after greeting Coach D'Amore, were told that Petey was facing Alex that night for the tapings. Jessa tried to hide how visibly nervous that made her but it was nearly impossible to hide from D'Amore.

"What's wrong with that? I thought you were so indifferent to working with Alex."

She shook her head but said nothing. She glanced over at Petey who only looked from her to D'Amore. She knew he was implying that she tell him what happened over the weekend.

"Things changed." She whispered.

"Really? Like what?"

"Like a lot of things." Jessa said vaguely.

"Petey. What do you know about this?"

"Everything. But it's up to Jessie if she wants to talk about it."

D'Amore glanced at his youngest student curiously as she struggled to meet his gaze, afraid of the tears already in her eyes. She never cried in front of Coach. Not once. Even when they were training and she was having a terrible and frustrating day. She always went to Alex to help calm her down, but now those days were over and she needed someone else to vent her vulnerability to. Jessa looked up, her eyes wet and threatening to let the rest of those tears spill. She bit down on her lip.

"There was this thing I... I had going on with Alex. Coach, I admit it was a big mistake and its' something I regret. But... to make a long, painful story short... I'd ... been seeing Alex in... a way that wasn't exactly dating, if you know what I mean," She swallowed hard around tears. "I told Traci because I had no one else to talk to about it and I thought I could trust her... but apparently I couldn't. This whole idiotic situation blew up in my face... and so did Alex's fist. He was so angry that I mentioned it to anyone he hit me a couple of times... until Petey came in and saved my ass."

D'Amore stayed silent for a moment, processing the information. "Alex hit you?" He asked slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So that explains the bruise. And how long has this been going on, Jessica?"

She bowed her head. "Too long."

D'Amore sighed and pulled up a chair next to her. "Everyone makes mistakes, princess. No one's going jump down your throat about it sweetheart. Agreeably, it wasn't the best idea, but... even more so in the wrong as Alex. He had absolutely no right at all to put his hands on you, no right whatsoever and so help me, it won't ever happen again..."

"Coach... I..."

"I want you to stay with Petey and lay low. I'm going to have a nice little chat with Alex Shelley as soon as I can get a hold of him today. See if you can do something for the bruise, it won't look good for tapings, but overall I want you to try and stay put, okay?"

Jessa nodded as D'Amore got up and headed out of the door. Petey claimed the seat where he was next to Jessa. She looked over at him, managing a very meek smile.

"I guess I really screwed up, huh?"

Petey shook his head. "No, not at all, sweetie."

"Pete... you don't have to keep saying that to protect me. I'm pretty used to being a failure by now. I just can't do anything right..."

"Hey, hey. Didn't we talk about this? I don't wanna hear you say this stuff anymore, Jes. You're a wonderful person and I don't like to hear this coming from you, okay? You made a mistake, so what? It's in the past now, babe, it's time to bury that hatchet. Things will smooth over, and it'll be okay. You gotta quit bashing yourself like this, you're too good for it."

She managed another smile and leaned over to hug Petey. He kissed her on the cheek, giving her a squeeze. The two stayed in the Team Canada lockeroom for majority of the night before the tapings started. Greeting their fellow team members as they entered and exited the room, then Jessa disappeared into the bathroom to change for the tapings. She wore the same red skirt and black boots she always did. With that she wore a Team Canada shirt, altered to fit her and when Petey took off his jersey at ringside, she'd add that to the collection for her outfit for the night. When she finished changing, she dug through her makeup bag for cover-up to cover the still obvious bruise on her cheek. Satisfied with the coverage, Jessa applied some essential makeup and fixed her hair, walking out of the bathroom. She switched places with Petey so he could change as well. When he returned, hair wetted and shrugging on his jersey, Jessa turned to him with a serious expression.

"What about the match? It's not like talking to Alex will be easy."

"It'll just have to be stiff. We'll improvise. Even Alex knows not to screw up for TV tapings."

Jessa frowned. "Petey... is it worth it? I don't want you to get hurt because of Alex."

"I'll be fine, hon. I want you to be careful, though. Stay in character as much as possible but be aware and watch yourself. Be careful when you have to interfere because you don't know how he's gonna act."

"But Petey..."

He held up a hand to stop her. "I'm more concerned about your safety than mine, sweetie. Please be careful out there tonight. I refuse to see you get hurt again."

Jessa bit her lip, flattered and overwhelmed by Petey's intense showing of the need to protect her. She hugged him tightly, feeling like she never wanted to let him go. Petey gently kissed her cheek, leading her out of the room. They walked towards the tunnels, Jessa becoming increasingly annoyed that not only herself and Petey, but Alex and Johnny were both heading through the same heel tunnel. Although Johnny Devine wasn't close to being on the list of her problems, there was no telling what Alex had whispered in his ear about the preceding weekend. However, she was relieved when Johnny greeted his former teammates with open arms, the petite blonde in particular, claming it'd been too long since he'd seen her. Alex kept his stare away from the approaching Canadians and seemed to be muttering something none too pleasant under his breath. He looked over only when his music started to play and he was getting Johnny's attention. His eyes met with Jessa's for the first time in almost three days and his expression was enough to make her grip onto Petey's arm tighter and significantly quicken her heartbeat.

---

"The following X-Division contest is scheduled for one fall. First, on his way to the ring, from Detroit, Michigan, accompanied by Johnny Devine, Alex Shelley!"

With Johnny carrying the Shelley-Cam, the team known as the Paparazzis hit the ring. Johnny set up the camera at ringside while Alex slid into the ring, posing for a crowd giving him a mixed reaction. Alex taunted at the crowd before the Team Canada theme blared across the arena.

"And his opponent, proudly representing his home country of Canada, being accompanied by Jace, The Canadian Destroyer, Petey Williams!"

Jace strode out onto the top of the stage in front of Petey, sashaying down to the middle of the ramp before Petey appeared behind her. He took her hand, twirling her so that she was now wrapped under his arm. They walked down the ramp towards the ring, Jace unwound herself from Petey and sauntered up the steps, as Petey rolled under the ropes. He posed on the turnbuckles, glaring down at his opponent before jumping down and handing his jersey to Jace who stood on the apron outside. She grinned at him, blowing a kiss before jumping down off the apron. The bell sounded and Petey and Alex stared each other down before Alex made the first move, jabbing Petey in the eye. Petey shook his head, rubbing his eye and fired back with a hard elbow smash to the side of Alex's head. Following up with another hard shot, to the face, Petey whipped Alex across the ropes, leapfrogging an attempted spinebuster. He shot off the other side and hit Alex with a clothesline. Petey dropped for a quick cover but Alex kicked out before two. Immediately the two jumped up and Alex hit his opponent with a resounding chop across the chest. Petey groaned but fired back with one of his own. The trade-off went on between the two for a few chops before Alex ducked a chop and treated Petey to a taste of his own medicine and clotheslined him to the mat.

"Stiff chops and hard clotheslines being exchanged by Alex Shelley and Petey Williams. These two are serious!"

"That's right and it looks like Alex Shelley is getting the upper hand over Petey and Jace doesn't seem to like that on the outside at all."

Alex threw Petey into the ropes again and Petey attempted a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker but Alex rotated it around and landed him down on the mat, locking Petey into a crossface. On the outside, Jace yelled for Petey to get himself out of the hold. Petey managed to drag himself, and Alex, to the rope, grabbing the bottom one, forcing a break. Alex yanked Petey up from the mat, tossing him into the ropes. As he rebounded, Petey slid between Alex's legs avoiding a clothesline and chop-blocked him from behind. Petey grabbed Alex by the leg, kicking him in the knee repeatedly. Alex managed to hook his free leg behind Petey's right knee and yanked him down to the mat. Alex see-sawed up onto Petey's knees and Petey shoved him back balancing for a split-second before spiraling down with a leg drop across the chest. Petey went for another cover but Alex kicked out again. Petey bounced off the ropes again hitting Alex with another hard clothesline. He jumped back up, this time avoiding the contact with Team Canada's captain, instead hitting him with a neckbreaker. Alex pulled Petey up again, hitting a hard, fast series of elbows to the back of his head.

"Alex Shelley has been a real aggressor in this match up tonight. He's taking it to Petey Williams!"

Alex hit Petey with a tight German suplex and rolled into a cover but Jace jumped up onto the apron, distracting the referee from the count. Johnny Devine, having his teammate's victory in mind, tugged on her leg, trying to get her down but Jace kicked at his arm. When he grabbed at her again, she landed a boot close enough to the side of his head to stagger him away so that she could take a page out of Petey's book and hit Johnny with a hurricanrana from the apron. While the referee was distracted with the mini melee on the outside, Alex slid out of the ring, grabbing a chair from underneath the apron.

"Uh-oh! Alex Shelley has a chair, this does not look good at all, DW!"

"Oh I don't like this at all."

Petey managed to get up, noticing the chair in Alex's hand and ducked the attempted shot with it and kicked him in the stomach, making him drop the chair. Petey signaled for the Canadian Destroyer but Alex fought out of it. The referee refocused his attention back on the match in time to see Alex grab the chair and to hit Petey with it. Before the ref could reprimand Alex for using the chair, it was pulled out of his hands from behind by Jace, who tossed it to the ground, yelling at Alex. He glared at the blonde girl, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her over the ropes. Jace landed hard on the mat with a groan as Petey angrily grabbed Alex's arm from behind, spinning him around. Alex sidestepped the kick attempt from Petey and landed one of his own to Petey's midsection and set him up for the Shellshock, hitting it perfectly. Alex dropped for the pin and the referee counted three.

"And the winner, Alex Shelley!"

---

"Jes, you okay? How's your back?" Petey asked as they arrived backstage.

"I'm fine," She said sharply. "...Sorry, I'm just... agh, damn Alex!"

Jessa gritted her teeth in annoyance as she and Petey headed back to the Team Canada lockeroom. It'd been a while since she actually had any action inside the ring and landing so unexpectedly did not suit her back very well. When the two arrived outside the door, D'Amore, along with Alex were already standing there.

"Time to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Jessa found herself unable to stop fidgeting as she, Petey, Coach D'Amore, and Alex were all crammed into one room. She must have looked a terrible mess, constantly tugging at her hair, uncrossing, and recrossing her legs, and shaking her feet. She felt nothing more to do except stare into her own lap. She felt Alex's icy glare on the top of her head, Petey's soft gaze on her knees, while the heavily apparent annoyance in D'Amore's attitude with his three students permeated the room.

"Well," Alex spoke first from his spot across the room, away from Jessa. "If no one wants to say anything, I'm gonna bounce. This is a big waste of my time."

"Alex, stay! You're the main reason we're all here to begin with. First of all, did the _three_ of you have any clue at all what you were doing out there tonight? Petey, Alex, I _know_ you both can put on top notch performances and I wasn't convinced of that for a minute. Jessica! I realize you're uncomfortable but you have to leave that at the tunnel. You're putting on a show out there, sweetheart, you can't let real life show on your face as much as it did out there ever again. Alex Shelley. Larry Zbyszko is _furious_ with you for laying your hands on her. You know good and damn well that's not how things work around here. Which consequently brings me to my next point. So, Mr. Shelley you had better put that big mouth of yours to work and explain why you hit Jessa over the weekend and you better do it fast. I don't want to hear any of your 'I didn't do it, Coach' bullshit either because I saw the bruise on her face firsthand."

Alex sighed dramatically. "I'm _not_ going to say that I didn't do it, because I did. The little whore deserved it. I'm not sorry."

Petey stepped closer to Alex, looking like he was ready to knock his head off his shoulders. "You better watch what the hell you say about her, Shelley!"

The younger man snorted. "Please, Petey. She'll chew you up and spit you out, my friend. Just like they always say, looks can be deceiving. She doesn't have a sweetheart bone in her body."

"That's enough, Alex!" D'Amore shouted.

"Oh is it? What? Can't take the truth about your 'best girl', Coach? I never forced her to do anything. She's the one that kept coming back for more. Never knew when enough was enough, never knew how to say no..."

"But you kept asking! Never once did you stop to think that maybe it was enough, either!" Jessa screamed, pushing past Petey to get closer to Alex. She rubbed the makeup off her face vigorously. "You did this, Alex! Do you see this?! You're the one who ruined me, and you're not even sorry! You're a lowlife, Alex Shelley. A scum-sucking piece of shit!"

Her teary glare lingered on Alex's face before Petey put gentle hands on her shoulders, pulling her away. Alex, however, simply smirked back.

"And I'd do it all over again, just for you, dollface."

Petey released her shoulders and got in Alex's face again, but D'Amore got between them, shoving them apart.

"Petey! Go and sit down. Alex I said enough," D'Amore snapped loudly. "Alex you listen to me and you listen good. Physically assaulting a coworker is a suspendable, and even fireable offense. You had better be glad that management is being lenient on you because it's your 'first offense', because I personally think it's a big lot of shit and if it were up to me you'd be in a lot more trouble than you are now. Alex you had better believe if I ever hear about anything like this again I _will_ take care of you myself, do you understand me? I will not stand for this."

Alex looked to have a retort on the tip of his tongue but the piercing look that Coach kept on him made him swallow it back. "Yeah. I understand."

"Now get out of my sight."

Alex cast a last glare at Jessa and Petey before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Petey had risen from his seat and started pacing the room. Jessa looked over at Coach, her face red and streaked with tears.

"Is there no way to get me out of this storyline, Coach? I can't go out there week after week with Alex. Not after this."

"I wish there was, sweetheart but management is set in their ways with this. I'll try again to see what I can do but I'm not making any promises."

She dropped her shoulders, sniffling. "I understand, but I... I really can't do this, Coach. Alex hurt me... he hurt me a lot."

Petey had topped pacing by then and gave an angry sigh that sounded suspiciously like growl after Jessa finished her sentence and slammed out the door. Jessa cringed, more tears springing to her eyes, faster than she could wipe them away.

"Is he mad at me?"

"No, sweetheart, no. He's mad at Alex, I guarantee you. Petey cares a lot about you Jes. He always has and always will."

Jessa blushed. "Petey's too good for me."

D'Amore frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Look at me. I'm a mess. The only reason Alex could tolerate me is because he's a mess too. Petey is a good, smart man with a good head on his shoulders. He's got everything together. Me, I'm practically still a little girl. All screwed up in the head and can't do anything right."

"Jessa there is nothing wrong with you. But you know, maybe you need someone who is a little stable in your life. Someone who has it a little together. Stability to even out instability."

---

After the incident in the Team Canada lockeroom and Petey having a chance to cool down, he offered to take Jessa either to his or her own house. Jessa shyly responded that she'd like to stay with him again (on the condition that he sleep in his bed). Petey drove her by her house to collect some clothes and headed back to his house. When they go there, Petey took Jessa's bag up to his room while she kicked off her shoes at the door and sat down on the couch. Jessa shut her eyes, laying her head back and closing her eyes. She didn't hear Petey come back downstairs, nor was she aware of his presence until she felt his hand gently on her forehead, rubbing his thumb softly against the bridge of her nose. Jessa opened her eyes and smiled up at Petey as he sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Are you hungry at all?"

"Yeah... actually... pretty starving."

Petey smiled at her. "I'll go see what I've got, unless you wanna order out or go somewhere."

"Let's just stay here."

He nodded and pulled himself up off the couch, heading into the kitchen. Jessa spied around the living room, looking at photos and various things lining the walls. Shoes, clothes, and other gadgets strewn about the house. She smiled upon laying eyes on a older photo of the two of them on the table next to the couch. Petey came back into the living room, he crept behind her, watching her stare at the photograph.

"Good times, huh?"

Jessa jumped at his voice. "Yeah... real good times."

"You like lasagna?"

"Love it."

"Cool, that's what I found," Petey smiled. "Hey... so this TV is busted, if you wanted to watch something, we can go upstairs."

"What about the oven?"

"That timer is so loud. We'll be able to hear it from up there, I guarantee you.

Jessa shrugged and got up from the couch, heading upstairs with Petey. She grinned as she hopped onto his bed, scooting over so Petey had a spot to sit in as well. He climbed in beside her as she settled against the pillows.

"You really like this bed, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm and I like it even better that you're sitting next to me keeping me warm again."

Petey laughed and motioned for her to come close. Jessa snuggled against his chest with a smile.

"Petey... I don't know if I ever told you but... thank you so much for helping me. I can't find any words to express how amazingly thankful I am to have you. I can't imagine where I'd be without you, Pete. I'm really glad to have you."

"Jessie you don't' ever have to thank me for anything I do for you. I do it because I care about you like crazy and I don't like to see you hurt. I do it because you're my friend and you deserve the best. Jes, you're a wonderful girl and I love being around you and I hope I'm doing an OK job of making you feel better when Alex is an asshole to you. You don't deserve that."

"Petey, you do a more than 'ok' job."

"Well that's good for me then. I'm glad I can help you, any way I possibly can."

Jessa smiled and leaned over, laying her head on Petey's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, giving her a squeeze and a kiss on the temple. Jessa sighed and slowly started to doze off, Petey soon following. About an hour later Jessa woke up again, the two had rolled into the center of Petey's bed and his arms were firmly wrapped around her waist. Petey was still sound asleep and Jessa wriggled around to face him, while trying her hardest not to wake him at the same time. She reached a hand up, gently stroking his face with a small smile. Jessa was enthralled by his kindness and utter inner (and outer) beauty. She as honestly as she said to his face earlier was more than grateful for everything Petey did for and helped her with. Petey was an amazing person to be her rock, her knight in shining armor, her strength when she had absolutely nothing left. Thankful... really didn't even come close.

Jessa studied Petey's face until his eyes lifted open and settled on her face. He smiled at her, covering a yawn.

"Been up long?"

"Nope. Just woke up."

"Cool. Guess we found a way to kill that hour cook time."

"Hour? Petey are you sure it's an hour?"

"Y-yeah. That's what the box said."

"Hmm... I didn't think it took that long."

Jessa shrugged and cuddled against Petey's chest. he smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head. She breathed against his body, inhaling his cologne. Petey stroked her hair as she slowly lifted her head back up towards him. She felt that odd starry-eyed, head-over-heels feeling wash over her and almost thought she was dreaming when Petey's face sank closer to hers, she felt a familiar dizzying feeling crash through her before a rank, burning smell wrapped itself around her sense of smell and she pulled back.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell wh-" Petey paused, the smell hitting him. "Oh shit! Dinner!"

Petey and Jessa both jumped up and rushed down the stairs. Petey yanked the oven door open to a cloud of grey and black smoke. Jessa giggled a little as Petey searched for the pot holders to remove their ruined dinner from the oven. Jessa picked up the box discarded onto the kitchen counter, reading the side.

"Thirty-five to forty-five minutes, Pete."

"Hush," He laughed, dropping the dish onto the stovetop. "So... order in or go out?"

---

The next day, Jessa received a call from Christy Hemme, a friendly 'just checking up' call and an invite to hang out for the day. Jessa had every mind to say no and spend the entire day cuddling with Petey but after some persuading on his part (saying maybe she needed time with a female friend - not that he didn't enjoy her company, of course!) Jessa agreed to go. She took a quick shower and changed into a pair of tight, light blue jeans and a clingy white button down top. She was fixing her hair in the bathroom mirror when she saw Petey's reflection, standing in the doorway.

"Hey. How long have you been there?"

"Not long. You look hot in that."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I don't wanna sound like a pervert o anything but I can definitely see through your shirt."

Jessa blushed. "Red bra not a good idea?"

"Aesthetically yes, but in public, probably not."

"You like my red underwear," Jessa teased. "But I will change, it's not exactly flattering to go out with my bra hanging out all over the place."

Petey laughed as Jessa went to walk by him to go back to her bag in his bedroom. He gently caught her by the elbow, she spun towards him with a confused glance. Before she knew it, she and Petey were wrapped in an amazing kiss, soft and passionate, the likes she'd never shared with Alex. When Petey pulled away, he cast a shy look down at her.

"I'll apologize now. If you regret it or hate me later, I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand her and not do it."

Jessa was slightly taken aback, never expecting Petey to make such a move. She wanted badly to reply, more than likely in the same fashion that he'd made the statement to her in, but a knock on the door stopped her.

"I-err... that'll be Christy."

"Jes, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Jessa smiled at him and squeezed by, heading down the stairs.

"I'll see you later, Petey."

Jessa opened the door and grinned at Christy standing behind it. The redhead grabbed her into a hug with a trademark bright smile.

"Hey chick! Check you out! Ready to rock?"

"Yeah!"

Jessa glanced behind her and saw Petey coming down the stairs. She winked at him and blew him a kiss as she headed out the door. Christy threw an arm around Jessa's shoulders as they headed to her car.

"How cute are you and Petey!"

"In what sense do you mean that?"

"Oh come on! You're so cute together!"

"If we were together."

"Wait... you mean you're not? You're just crashing here?"

"Let's say... I'm a little afraid to go home."

Christy frowned as they got into the car. "Why, honey?"

"A lot of things."

"Does it have to do with Alex?"

Jessa shuddered. "Pretty much."

"Do you wanna talk about it? I noticed that you and Traci don't... well talk much anymore."

"...There's reasons for that... but yeah, I guess we could talk about it."

"Okay. I've been worried about you a lot since the Miami trip. I mean, Traci tried to tell me some crazy stuff but I'd rather hear the truth. You're a really good friend to me, Jes, and I care about you. I wanna make sure you're okay."

"Thanks Christy. I really honestly appreciate that."

"Absolutely, girl! Plus, I'm not the only one worried. Johnny has himself all tied up in a knot over it."

"Johnny? Johnny Devine?"

"Yes ma'am. Says he adores you like a little sister, and wants to talk to you a little more often, miss." Christy smiled.

"Remind me to give him a call later on."

"Sure thing. Now, what do you wanna talk about?"

"That depends on where you want me to start."

"Well," Christy tapped her chin as the stopped at a red light. "We've talked enough in the past to get through the whole back story, I know about all that. How about why Alex makes you afraid to go to your own house?"

"Okay... there's a story I have to tell before I get into that. You know Alex and I dated for a while, right?"

"Yeah. I remember that."

"Okay, so after we broke up it was all fine for a while. Like everything was cool. But I still... I dunno, Alex was my first love, my first boyfriend. So breaking up with him was really difficult on my part because I was so blindly in love with him."

"So... who broke up with who?"

"Alex broke up with me," Jessa revealed sadly. "He said that it just wasn't feeling right for him. That our relationship had become awkward because I was like his little sister and he started to realize that the longer we stayed together. And that was fine with me because Alex was like a big brother to me from the start. He was the one I lived with when I was training at Can-Am in Windsor. I understood that and I accepted it. Then a few months later he came to me and said that maybe he was wrong that now that we _weren't_ together he missed me even more. But he didn't want the exclusivity of a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. So it turned into this odd... friends with benefits kind of thing. We just sorta met up a couple times a week and... we just had sex. That's all. All he had to do was say 'see me later tonight' and I was a big freaking pile of mush. There used to be something about Alex that I couldn't bring myself to resist. Something about him I couldn't ever say no to. He told me never to tell anyone about it, it was between the two of us and that's all. But I felt so weird and ...I dunno... used, I guess, by the whole situation that I had to tell someone. I told Traci, thinking I could trust her with it. But all that got me was constantly lectured and yelled at about something I knew in the back of my head was wrong but couldn't push the idea far enough forward to actually stop myself. So when we went to Miami and that night we went bar-hopping. Alex took complete advantage of the fact that I was obliterated and couldn't possibly think clearly and wove us deeper into this crazy web we're in."

Jessa paused, inhaling deeply, her breath stuttering with tears.

"Take your time, hon." Christy said softly.

"The... the next morning, after Alex left, I felt completely disgusted with myself. I mean... I was completely beating myself up mentally because I just felt so stupid for getting that drunk and losing my head. I just curled up under a chair and fell asleep for a few good hours. Traci was pounding on the door when I woke up and I still had to get dressed so I could even open the door. She just gave me that accusing look like she just knew I fucked something else up. She starts going on about how she saw Alex drag me out of the bar and everything and then she just explodes and tells me she was next door to us last night and heard everything and she called me Alex's dirty little fuck buddy, and his whore," Jessa brushed tears away from her cheeks. "Then she leaves all in a huff -which is why we don't talk anymore - and Alex comes back in, apparently no one could close that door all the way that night and he heard everything. He screamed at me, called me an awful name, he hit me. Thank goodness for Petey or ... or I don't know what Alex would have done to me."

"What a disgusting pig," Christy blurted. "That's absolutely awful! He should be trumped into the ground for that! I can't believe he'd do that to you!"

"I couldn't either at first... I never thought Alex was like that. He was so angry and cold... that's not the Alex I know. The Alex I know is sweet and endearing and gentle. He's warm and inviting and he'd never hurt me like that. He's loving and silly and interested in life and commitment. He was a good person deep inside. I don't know where that Alex went... but I miss him."

Christy frowned. "So have you been staying with Petey since?"

"Yeah. Petey is... he's amazing. He's so ...so strong. Petey has always been there for me and I honestly sometimes don't know how he puts up with me. He's such a good soul and a wonderful person. He's everything that Alex used to be to me. Except... he's a rock. He's so solid and together. Petey supports me in a way I've never known. He holds me up when I know I'm about to fall and can't take it anymore. He's positive and so alive all the time. He's such a down-to-Earth person. He's beautiful inside and out and I have so much love and respect for Petey. He takes care of me. He really does and I can't ever find any words to tell him how grateful I am to have him in my life. After the Miami trip when Alex was a complete jerk to me he took me to his house because I just couldn't go to mine because that's the last place Alex and I were ...together and I just couldn't do it yet. He let me sleep in his bed, in his clothes, he offered whatever he had to me and I couldn't believe it because I've never been treated like that before. I mean, just out of pure respect for the situation he slept on the couch and I felt bad because, I mean it's his bed so I sleep on the floor under the couch where he was. He told me I was silly for doing it and he didn't care about sleeping on the couch."

"Wow... Petey's a real angel, isn't he?"

"He is... he really is. Though I have to admit... I was a little thrown off today because he kissed me. He told me he thought I looked hot in what I was wearing and he just wanted to kiss me and he apologized 'in advance' if I regretted doing it or hated him for it later. But I don't. I mean sure it came out of nowhere but it's not the worst surprise I've ever had. In fact it was downright pleasurable. He's a great kisser." Jessa blushed.

Christy laughed. "You two would make a cute couple! Like seriously adorable!"

Jessa shook her head. "Nah. As much as I love Petey... I couldn't date him. He's too good for me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's got everything together, y'know? He's not some messed up kid like me. I told Coach, Alex put up with me because he's screwed up too. Petey's not. He's got his head on straight, he's normal. He's got a good handle on life and everything is balanced for him."

"Well maybe he can help you with that, babe. Sometimes all anyone ever needs is a little guidance. Maybe that's where Petey comes in. Maybe he's your guiding light, your guardian angel or something. And heck, who wouldn't want their guardian angel, especially one that looks like Petey, to be their boyfriend." Christy giggled.

Jessa laughed along with her redheaded companion. "Maybe..."

---

After a long day out with Christy, the redhead dropped Jessa back off at Petey's house. Thanking her for the day out and some much needed girl talk, Jessa said her goodbyes and headed towards Petey's house. The door was left unlocked for her and as she stepped into the foyer and peered into the living room she saw Petey nowhere in sight. She kicked off her shoes by the door and looked into the kitchen, still not finding him.

"Petey?" She called.

"Upstairs, hon!"

Jessa smiled at his voice and strode up the stairs, her small shopping bags in hand and headed into his bedroom. Petey was sitting Indian style on the floor, his back resting against the foot of his bed, watching a movie. The blonde smiled and dropped her bags near the rest of her things and bopped down on the floor in front of Petey. He paused the movie he was watching and before he could get a word of greeting in, Jessa had pushed herself forward and her lips were gently pressed against his. After a fleeting moment of shock, he kissed her back. Jessa wanted nothing more than to stay that way but finally pulled away, her face red, biting her lip.

"I figure," She whispered. "Now we're even. And neither of us has to apologize."


	6. Chapter 6

Tuesday brought around another day at the iMPACT zone for Jessa and Petey. When the duo arrived D'Amore told them that Petey had another match with Alex and that the three of them were to meet in the Team Canada lockeroom an hour prior to the beginning of the tapings to discuss their match, supervised, of course to prevent a repeat of the week before.

"Is that really necessary, Coach?" Petey asked. "I know we're not on good terms but I think we can handle planning out a match."

"I'm glad you do, Petey, now you, Jes, and Alex can convince me. After last week, it seems like this is how it's going to have to be for a while until the three of you sort out your issues."

"I think we'd need more supervision for that conversation than this," Jessa said. "But I don't see that happening any time soon. But I understand your wanting us to do this in someone's presence, Coach. I'm not sure if I'd be able to take another one of his insults... or be able to hold Petey back for wanting to kill him for it."

Before anyone could respond to the comment, a suspiciously loud version of "Stellar" by Incubus started to play from Jessa's purse by her feet. Blushing, she reached down and fished out her cell phone to stop the sound D'Amore shook his head and exited the room while Jessa checked her phone, seeing a text message from Christy that boldly read. "CALL JOHNNY!". Jessa laughed and dropped her phone back in her purse.

"Johnny?" Petey asked.

"Devine. He wants to talk to me, apparently."

"I saw him earlier, when we came in."

"Yeah? I guess I'll go find him."

"Want me to go with you? In case...?"

"No... I think I'll be okay."

Jessa smiled, pulling her phone from her purse again. She got up from her seat and before leaving the room, leaned over and kissed Petey on the cheek. With another smile she headed out of the room and wandered the halls backstage to find Johnny Devine. For a slightly terrifying moment, she locked eyes for the first time with Traci and was met with a cold look to rival the ones she received from Alex. She pulled gaze away quickly and slipped behind one of the curtains, heading down a constructed tunnel into the iMPACT zone. She found Johnny sitting in the stands with Chris Sabin, chatting animatedly. She smiled and headed over towards the two, dropping down next to Johnny.

"Baby sister!" The blonde exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "How ya doing?"

"I'm ...I'm doing," Jessa smiled a little, peering over his shoulder. "Hey, Chris."

"Hey girly. Haven't seen you in like a week. Where'd you disappear to?"

"Nowhere special. Just laying low."

"Hey Chris, I'm gonna take a walk with Jes, I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah dude. Later, kids."

Jessa said her goodbyes to Chris and headed back out of the iMPACT zone and up the ramp with Johnny. Their togetherness was shrouded in an awkward silence that made Jessa uncomfortable and caused her to fidget. Johnny peered over at her with soft eyes and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't be so tense," He moved his arm to ruffle her hair. "It's just you and me, beautiful."

"Sorry... I just... I didn't know if... if..."

"Alex said anything to me?"

"Yeah." Jessa whispered, folding her arms across her waist.

"Alex has a big mouth and he's a lot of talk. I wanna hear it from you."

Jessa looked over at her blonde companion with a tiny smile. She'd forgotten how much she missed Johnny. He was the closest thing to a literal big brother she had. With them looking and almost acting so much alike (down to an eerily identical laugh) they were more often than not pegged as siblings. The two stepped outside, a mild breeze circling them. Jessa peered up into the blue sky, sighing. She and Johnny found a slightly secluded place to the side of the building and plunked down on the ground. Jessa pulled her knees up to her chest, picking at the threads around the holes in the knees of her jeans.

"Where do you wanna start?" Johnny said.

"I don't know," She whispered. "What have you been told?"

"Lots. It's pretty gruesome the way he talks about it, really. Babe just ... please tell me you didn't do half that stuff Alex talked about."

"That depends on what he talked about, Johnny," A sigh. "I slept with Alex a lot. I'm not proud of myself for it... but I just... I... god I don't know. I'd never felt anything that good before. It was hard to say no before it got violent. I guess it took a punch in the face to knock my senses into place."

A furious look passed through Johnny's blue eyes. "He _did_ hit you!"

"I wish I could tell you I felt like I didn't deserve it. But I don't."

"Why?"

"Because! If I were a smarter girl, Johnny I would have seen it after we broke up! I would have understood that that was the end and there couldn't be anymore! There shouldn't be anymore! I wouldn't have said yes when he told me he just wanted to screw around!"

"Jes, honey. Listen to me. Alex isn't all that... he's not all that right. He's got his own shit going on and that's all I can say, really. I just know he shouldn't be taking that out on you," Johnny reached over, turning Jessa's face to him gently. "Don't ever let anyone, no one at all, ever tell you that you're not a smart girl. Don't ever tell yourself you're not a smart girl. Because you know what, if you weren't, you wouldn't know to get out at all. It's still be going on and you'd still be getting yourself hurt. You'd still be under this crazy spell Alex wound around you, babe. You're fine. You have so many people here to talk to if you ever feel this way. Christy, Petey, Chris, I'm here for you, honey, we all are. You know I may as well adopt you as my little sister anyway. You're important to me, Jes and I want you to know that. Just... remember 'ole Johnny when you feel like you're falling apart, okay?"

Jessa beamed at him and nodded. Tears of appreciation gripped her throat and all she could do was lean over and squeeze him. After returning the embrace, Johnny hopped up from his spot and extended a hand to help her up. Jessa grabbed his hand and he hauled her up from the ground. Brushing off the back of her pants, the two headed back into the arena. Once they approached the Team Canada lockeroom, Johnny gave Jessa a last squeeze of the night and kissed her on top of the head before departing. Jessa smiled and shoved open the door, slipping inside. Petey was sitting on a chair, already dressed in his ring gear and looked to be dozing off. Eric was deep into a loud debate with Bobby and A1 so her entrance into the room went unnoticed. Jessa quietly rummaged through her bag for her ring attire and tiptoed into the bathroom to change. Only when she reappeared, putting her clothes away, was her presence acknowledge by Petey.

"When'd you get back?" He mumbled groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Few minutes ago, sleeping beauty," Jessa laughed. "Good nap?"

"Nope. Hard chair. Find Johnny?"

"Yeah. We talked a little."

"Good," Petey smiled. "Is it almost time for the show yet? I just wanna get this over with."

"Got an hour before everything starts." A1 said, walking away from the conversation with the other men with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Jessa groaned and dropped down into a chair next to Petey. "Any time now."

As if on cue, the door swung open and Alex strolled in, closely followed by Coach D'Amore. Receiving confused glances from the three uninvolved men, D'Amore, as politely as possible, dismissed them from the room. This, after all, was a volatile enough situation. Jessa couldn't bring herself to raise her blue eyes from her own lap as Alex came frighteningly closer, only to grab the chair from beside her, grating it harshly across the floor away from she and Petey before dropping down into it. D'Amore stood in the center of the silent triangle of his students, glancing between each of them, his eyes softening considerably upon landing on the petite blonde girl. Head down, hands folded in her lap, she looked like a child that'd been scolded too loudly, too many times.

Alex cleared his throat. Jessa's shoulders jerked but her head stayed down, Petey, however, looked up, glaring.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Williams." Alex sneered.

"Enough," D'Amore said sharply. "Keep your heads in the ring."

With more coaxing than what should have been necessary and certainly more time than it should have taken, the trio set what verbally was a fool-proof match. Easy to follow with little need for communication or improvisation. Jessa would interfere a time or two and it was made painfully clear that Alex was to do nothing more than make a missing swipe at her hair. Jessa took to silent agreements and simple nods of her head to signify understanding, not completely trusting herself to say more than yes or no with Alex in such close vicinity. It bothered her how Alex still had the odd power to break her mood from intensely happy to scared and uncomfortable. She shifted and wiggled in her chair like a toddler needing the bathroom until their meeting was over and she got up to walk around the room.

"You okay, Jessie?" Petey asked softly.

"I'm fine," She muttered edgily. "I'm fine."

Petey walked over to her, putting a gentle arm around her shoulders, he leaned down to her ear. "Don't get so worked up, okay? It's gonna be fine."

Jessa nodded and worked a light smile onto her face. She buried her cheek in Petey's chest and squeezed him around the waist. He smiled back and ruffled her hair, kissing her forehead.

---

"The following X-Division contest is scheduled for one fall. On the way to the ring, proudly representing his home country of Canada, and accompanied by Jace. "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams!"

Jace swayed her way down the ramp, a smirk on her face as the Canadian anthem played and Petey appeared behind her on the stage. Catching up, Petey wrapped an arm around her and they strode together down the rest of the ramp. Petey climbed in first and Jace followed closely as he posed for the crowd on a turnbuckle.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Johnny Devine. From Detroit, Michigan, Alex Shelley!"

With Johnny toting the Shelley Cam the two known as the Paparazzis headed down the ramp. With a smug look Alex rolled into the ring, posing himself as Johnny set up the camera. Jace glared at Alex from across the ring before exiting and dropping down to the floor.

The bell sounded and Petey wasted no time getting in Alex's face, still upset about last week and him having the audacity to put his hands on Jace. Alex had the audacity to look offended with Petey. The Canadian destroyer hit Alex with a fast series of right hand shots to the side of the head. Petey threw Alex into the ropes and the taller man ducked a clothesline and rebounded with a flying elbow smash that knocked his adversary to the mat. Alex grabbed Petey by the hair, roughly yanking him up to his feet. Alex rocked Petey with a right hand before locking him into a tight headlock.

"There's a shade of that submission style we always tend to see out of Alex Shelley." Mike Tenay said.

"He wants obviously to try and ground Petey Williams. Keep him from mounting any offense and definitely prevent that sick Canadian Destroyer."

"You absolutely hit the nail on the head, Don. If Petey has enough wind in him to hit the Canadian Destroyer that would definitely spell the end for Shelley."

Petey had managed to fight out of the hold Alex had locked on and was bashing him with repeated chops to the chest. Petey bounced off the ropes again and took Alex down with a flying leg lariat. Petey went for a quick cover but Alex kicked out before two. The two both got to their feet and Alex got the quick upper hand, hitting Petey with a kick to the midsection that doubled him over. He slammed him down to the mat again by the hair, following it up with two quick back to back elbow drops. Alex attempted the pin this time but Petey kicked out quickly and leapt to his feet again, cutting Shelley off with an elbow shot to the head. He tossed Alex to the ropes again but Alex reversed and hit a dropkick on Petey. He grabbed him up off the mat again and only to plant him back down with a hard reverse DDT.

On the outside of the ring, Johnny cheered on Alex's success while Jace stared at him in annoyance and did her own cheering for Petey, banging her hands on the mat. Petey kicked out of yet another pin attempt by Alex and hit him with a stiff kick to the stomach, hitting the ropes and hitting Alex with a dropkick to the knee. Alex crashed to the mat and Petey stomped on him before grabbing him by the leg and attempting to lock in the Sharpshooter. Alex, however had it scouted and pushed Petey off before he could set in the move, knocking him head first into the turnbuckle.

Alex put on a show of a very sore knee from Petey's dropkick to catch the attention of the referee while Johnny nonchalantly walked over to the corner where Petey was recovering and smashed him with a right hand to the head. Taking offense, Jace ran around to the side where they were and slapped Johnny across the cheek so hard it seemed to resound across the arena.

"Wow! What a slap! Jace certainly took exception to that cheap shot from Johnny Devine and she let him know about it."

"You're not kidding, professor. I've said it once and I'll say it again, Jace isn't just a pretty face, she can do some real damage!"

Johnny looked offended as Jace glared at him and walked away. Inside the ring, Petey had recovered and was stomping Alex in the corner. He pulled him to the center of the ring and attempted a suplex but Alex reversed it and gave Petey a suplex of his own. With him down on the mat, Alex face-washed Petey with a boot dropping a leg on him across the throat. Alex went for another cover but this time Jace jumped up onto the apron and distracted the referee from the count. Alex got up from the cover and marched over to the side of the ring where Jace was, glaring at her. Jace rolled her eyes at him but yelped and jumped down as Alex attempted to grab at her hair. While the referee was distracted with the commotion on the outside didn't see Johnny roll into the ring and deliver a piledriver to Petey. Alex dropped down for the cover, and with the referee in no position to see her, Jace grabbed Petey's foot, placing it on the bottom rope before alerting the ref that Petey's foot was there.

"I guess Jace believes turnabout is fairplay. Johnny Devine hit Petey with that viscous piledriver and now she's helping her man stay in this match."

Alex glared down at Jace who only gave him her best innocent look and flicked her hair, walking away. Petey, meanwhile had made it up to his feet and while Alex was complaining about Jace's interference, Petey signaled groggily for the Canadian Destroyer. Johnny tried to warn Alex what his opponent was doing but he turned around just in time o be met with a stiff kick to the gut and a swift Canadian Destroyer for the three count.

"The winner of this match, Petey Williams!"

---

After the match ended, Jessa and Petey quickly retreated back to the Team Canada lockeroom, when Johnny caught up to the duo, getting their attention.

"Hey! Petey, Sis!"

The two whirled around and Jessa greeted Johnny with a smile and a hug.

"I didn't hit you hard, did I? I'm so sorry, Johnny!"

"Oh hush. It barely stung," He grinned. "You hit like a girl."

"Shut up!"

"So. I was wondering, if it's okay with you, Petey, if I could steal little miss Jes away tomorrow for a while. I promise to have her back by eleven."

Petey laughed. "It's up to her."

"Do you want me to hang around, Pete?"

"It's okay, sweetie. Go hang out. Don't worry about me."

"Yeah? Okay! Call me in the morning, John?"

"You got it, cutie pie. See you later."

The two bid Johnny goodbye and entered the lockeroom to gather their things and left the iMPACT zone. After stopping for a bite to eat, and at Jessa's house for more clothes, they went back to Petey's house for the evening.

"Petey... are you sure you don't want me to hang around here tomorrow? I mean, I hung out with Christy yesterday... I wanna spend some time with you."

"Jessie. We have plenty of time to hang out. You have friends, babe. Chill with them. I've got you here every other day and at night. Don't sweat it."

"Okay. You sure?"

"Positive. Look, we'll spend the entire day together soon. We'll do whatever you want. And we can spend the night staying warm in my bed."

Jessa smiled and hugged Petey, kissing him on the cheek. The two spent the rest of the night talking and cuddling and watching movies in Petey's room before falling asleep together. Jessa's cell phone ringing loudly woke the pair the next morning and the young blonde's hand groped around to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl! What's up?"

"Nothing... I'm just waking up. What time is it?"

"Ten thirty." Petey mumbled incoherently into a pillow.

"Ten-thirty, babe. Too early?" Johnny said.

"No, no. I just wasn't up yet. What time do you want to go out? I've gotta get a shower."

"Go do that and call me back, okay?"

"Okay. I'll talk to you in a little, Johnny.:"

"Sure thing, babe."

Jessa muttered a goodbye and hung up, burying her head back into the pillows. She was far too warm and comfortable and didn't feel like moving. On the other hand, she wasn't about to let Johnny down either. With a softly groggy groan, she pulled herself up from the bed, glancing down at Petey who had fallen asleep again. After showering and washing her hair, she headed back to Petey's room, wrapped in a towel. Crouched on her knees on the floor, she rummaged through her things for a suitable outfit for the day. Picking out a black pencil skirt and a pink and white polka dotted henley top, along with other necessities before heading back to the bathroom to change. She tossed her wet hair around, running the towel through it occasionally before hurrying back to Petey's room to retrieve her hairspray to hold her water induced waves in place.

Cleaning up her small messes as quietly as possible, Jessa leaned over to the bed to find her phone, only to realized that Petey had rolled over onto it. With a soft laugh she pulled her skirt above her knees to allow easier movement and crawled onto the side of the bed, hovering above him.

"You're still using my soap." He said softly.

Surprised at his voice, Jessa gasped, nearly falling off the side of the bed.

"You're awake!"

Petey laughed, sitting up, her phone in his hand. "Your phone rang again, it was Christy. It woke me up."

The blonde smiled, plucking her phone from Petey's hand. She slid down off the side of the bed, smoothing her skirt out.

"How do I look?"

Petey jokingly put a hand on his chin, motioning for to spin. With a giggle, she obliged and held out her arms, assuring he got a decent look. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, calling her closer. Now in front of him, Petey unbuttoned two extra buttons on the front of her top.

"Perfect."

Jessa laughed and rebuttoned her shirt. "Maybe when we hang out. Remember, Johnny is like my brother."

"Promise?"

"Sure."

"Alright. That being said. I'm gonna take a shower. Probably a cold one."

Jessa laughed again and whacked Petey in the shoulder as he got up and headed to the bathroom. She opened her phone to Call Johnny back, hopping up onto Petey's bed again.

"Hey."

"Hey Johnny. What's up?"

"Nothing. Waiting for you to call me back."

Jessa laughed. "Sorry if it took a long time."

"Nah, not at all. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Your house, right?"

"Err... no. I'm at Petey's."

"Are you? Okay. I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay, see you soon."

Hanging up with Johnny, Jessa sat her phone down next to her. Moments later, Petey returned, a towel around his waist. Jessa felt her face turn red as she picked up her phone again, pretending to scroll through for something interesting. Petey coughed awkwardly and hurried to gather his clothes, disappearing again. Jessa peered out the door, fanning her face. She slid down from the bed again and headed downstairs to wait for Johnny. She didn't know why seeing Petey in nothing but a towel made her blush so badly, it wasn't the first time and certainly wouldn't be the last so it shouldn't have embarrassed her. Maybe the embarrassing part was that she silently wondered if he'd let her see beneath that towel. Her ears still felt hot as she stood and walked to the front window, looking out, hoping it'd be cooler there and would extinguish the burning blush. Jessa heard the stairs creak behind her and turned slightly towards the noise, her cheeks going ablaze again.

"Hey." Petey said softly.

"Hey."

"Sorry... sorry about..."

"It's okay. It's not like it was the first time... I don't know why I got so flustered."

"I shouldn't have..."

"It's alright, Petey. Don't worry about me."

Petey sighed softly, walking over to Jessa. "I like your hair like this. It's really sexy."

"T-thanks."

"You look gorgeous, Jessie. I'm sorry if I keep embarrassing you today. I guess I'm just full of compliments for you."

"It's okay. I'm just not used to it. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. You won't let me forget it. But I swear, I'll break you out of it eventually."

Jessa smiled and hugged Petey, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Petey returned the peck on the cheek and released Jessa as there came a knock to the door. The blonde smiled and went to answer it. Johnny greeted her with a big hug that nearly took her off her feet. Jessa squealed, giggling. After saying goodbye to Petey, the two blondes headed out, hopping into Johnny's car.

"So tell me. What's going on with you and Mr. Canadian Destroyer?"

"Y'know Johnny, that's the same question that Christy asked me first."

"Great minds think alike."

"There's nothing really 'going on' per say."

"Mm-hmm."

"Really! He offered to let me stay with him for a while. I just ...I'm not comfortable at my house right now."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not."

"Jes... why?"

She sighed. "Because, Johnny! That was the last place I was with Alex. I just wanna burn my entire bed, bleach out my shower. There's so many bad memories there."

"I know, sweetie. You and Petey look so comfortable together. I think you two are cute. You try and convince me otherwise."

"You and Christy. I'm telling you. She said the same thing. Petey and I can't be cute together because we aren't together."

"Not true. In an outsider's prospective, you two would make a really cute couple. And since I'm an outsider in the whole situation, and because you love me. My opinion matters. And in my opinion, if you were, hypothetically speaking, together, you'd be cute. Now. What's going on?"

Jessa sighed again. "I don't know. We flirt. I mean, Johnny we flirt a _lot_. I mean, every night we cuddle, we're always just laying in bed together. I love Petey's bed, it's so comfortable, and we will seriously just lay there and talk and cuddle and watch television. To make a long story short... Petey's like... he's like my guardian angel. I like Petey... I just couldn't put him through all this, y'know? I don't want to wrap him up in this warped whatever it is I've got myself into."

"Jes... don't you understand though... Petey's already in it. And by the looks of it he pretty damn well likes being there. Hon, if Petey didn't feel so strong about you he wouldn't have put himself in this position in the first place. I know Petey, Jes. You're the sun in that kid's sky, little girl, I promise you that."

Jessa hummed, laying her head back against the headrest. What Johnny said made sense to her. She cared about Petey, and he obviously cared about her, but something still made her want to hold back, she still had her doubts. His words calmed them slightly but not completely.

Jessa and Johnny spent the better part of the day around Orlando shopping and talking out some of the problems Jessa was willing to address. In the end, Johnny made the point that he hadn't said anything different to her than what Coach said, but Jessa insisted it helped more hearing it from him. After the two had lunch, Johnny received a phone call from Chris Sabin, telling him that a bunch of the normal crew - Petey included - were headed out that night and they weren't going to leave out the blonde duo. They were told to meet at five that afternoon. The time went by faster than expected and at five o'clock promptly Jessa and Johnny were simultaneously getting out of his car and met immediately by Petey. Jessa quickly walked up and hugged him tightly; accepting his kiss to the cheek.

"Hey, hon. Hey Johnny."

"Hey... I'm not sure I like that look on your face. What's wrong?" Johnny said.

Petey put his arm around Jessa, seeming to shield her. "You don't wanna go over there."

The blonde girl frowned. "Why?"

Johnny looked over Petey's shoulder, frowning and raising an eyebrow at the same time. "Alex..."

"I didn't know he was going to be here," Petey said quickly. "Or else I wouldn't have come, that's for sure. No one really did... I think Jay invited him... can't really blame him, he doesn't know."

Jessa nodded. "I don't."

Petey started to reply but a loud voice from behind them interrupted, making the trio cringe all as one.

"Well, damn. Just the girl I wanted to see."

Alex Shelley sauntered up to them, arms crossed and a slightly older looking, petite blonde trailing close behind him. Jessa eyed the woman intently, growing nervous.

"I've been talking to this nice lady here, dollface," Alex said, treating Petey and Johnny as if they didn't exist. "She says that she _swears_ her daughter looks exactly like you! I mean, blonde hair, blue eyes, that pretty little smile, into wrestling. I mean, in fact... you're probably about her age. Born sometime in early... mid June, maybe? In eighty-five."

Jessa grabbed onto Petey's arm, holding her breath. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Your middle name... it's Kieran, right? Your Mom's name was... Clarissa?"

She said nothing, tears springing to her eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"C'mon, Alex. Cut this out. Leave her alone." Johnny said.

"Tell me what I'm doing wrong, Johnny. I just figured, y'know, the girl who'd never known her mother may want to meet her."


	7. Chapter 7

Jessa clung to Petey's arm so hard he shook it along with hers to get some feeling back into it. She shot him a look that said 'I'm sorry'. Her eyes drifted back to the woman standing beside Alex, someone she'd never seen before, and she furiously refused to believe he was telling her the truth. Jessa exhaled shakily, loosening her grip on Petey's arm.

"W-why... why should I believe you, Alex? I can't trust you... and quite frankly I wouldn't trust her either."

"Oh come on now, don't be that way, sugar. Why don't you two go talk. Let Petey get some color back into his arm."

Jessa tore her eyes from the blonde, back to Petey, he gave her an apprehensive look, but Jessa slowly released his arm.

"For once... the words coming out of your mouth aren't complete bullshit, Alex," She looked back towards the woman. Sharply, then: "Let's talk."

With a last distressed look back at Petey and Johnny she walked ahead, the woman followed slowly behind. Jessa ran her hands over her hair, confused and upset she sat on a nearby bench, sighing.

"Why are you here?"

"Jessica..."

"Just answer my question."

"Listen... you may be twenty years old..."

"I'm twenty-one."

The older blonde looked flustered for a moment before continuing. "Twenty-one, years old. But you're still my daughter..."

"You were never a mother to me! How dare you show up out of the blue and still try to claim me! I'm a woman now, I didn't grow up with you and I don't need you now. And whatever Alex told you I suggest you forget it. That boy... he's a... a habitual liar! Nothing he says is ever the truth...!"

"He said he cared about you, Jessica..."

"He lied to you! Just like you lied to me when I was two years old and said you were a mother and walked out on my life like I was some stray dog you could leave on the side of the road! Alex doesn't care about me like you don't care about me! Don't try and play nice with me now. I've lived nineteen years of my life without needing you and I certainly don't need to start now. I got myself out of the shit situation you left me in and I bettered my own life! I found my dreams and I made them come true on my own! Everyone I need is with me every day. You're not one of them, and Alex isn't one of them either." Jessa had risen from her seat, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Jessica... why are you acting like this? Why are you so angry? Don't you think I had my own reasons? Don't you think I missed you for all those years? My _only_ daughter, my only _child_! How dare you be so selfish."

"How dare _I_ be so selfish?! You're the one that left _me_! You're the one that never sent for me, never came back for me! You left me to be abused and emotionally raped! If you honestly gave a shit that I was your only child you would have done something! You don't know how many times I wished I was dead instead of living with my father before I was even ten! You don't even understand the impact you've had on me to this day!" Jessa sobbed, gasping to catch her breath. "You don't understand that Alex has almost completely ruined me, if it wasn't for Petey I'd be nothing. If it weren't for him, and Johnny, and Christy... those people that honestly care about my well-being... I-I don't even know where I'd be. So I hope you can live with the fact that your 'only daughter' is doing just fine without you and there's an amazing man over there that really cares about her and will take better care of her than you ever could."

Jessa strode quickly away without a look back, leaving the woman she now knew as her mother standing behind, slightly open-mouthed and teary eyed. She all but broke into a run when Petey came into her line of vision. Make-up running down her face, Petey engulfed her in his arms as she crashed against his chest, sobbing. Johnny had left many moments ago and hand gave Alex a loud and stinging verbal lashing and came just short of slapping the taste out of his mouth...or knocking his head off entirely.

Jessa clutched onto Petey so hard, feeling like if she let him go her legs would melt beneath her and she'd be nothing more than a pitiful little puddle on the pavement. Petey rubbed her back gently, whispering to her comforting words.

"P-Petey... can we please, please go? I can't be here anymore."

"Absolutely babe. Let's get out of here."

They would have stopped to tell Johnny they were leaving but he still seemed to be busy in his mission of tearing Alex a new one, so Petey promised to call him later on and let him know they were okay and back at home. Jessa cried the entire way back to Petey's house, she didn't care any more about being invisible around him. The conclusion drawn between she and Johnny that him having gave her the encouragement helped moreso than Coach gave her the confidence to let her guard down around him completely. She realized now Petey cared about her to a ridiculous extent and was grateful for him. As soon as they got back to Petey's house, he ushered Jessa upstairs to lay down and rest, hoping to help her collect herself. He stood outside the door as she changed into a pajama-like outfit and crawled onto his bed, sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, still crying. Petey slowly sank down next to her and she immediately leaned into his arms, allowing him to cradle her gently.

"Jessie... I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, Pete. Nothing is your fault."

"I just hate to see you this way."

"Why would he do that? Why would Alex do that to me, Petey? I just don't understand it. Of all the people in the world..."

Jessa stopped, shaking her head. She turned in Petey's arms, laying her head against his chest.

"Alex is a bitter person. If he's not happy he wants to take it out on someone else. He's jealous that you're over him and doing fine..."

"But I'm _not_ doing fine, Petey!"

He paused, looking down at her. "Y-you're not?"

"Haven't you noticed how nervous I still get around him? It's like... when we're in the same room he's standing in front of me, choking me, but he's ten feet away. It's like he just sucks every bit of confidence I have out of me and I can't even look at him. Like he's got some weird power over me... I don't understand."

"It's still fresh, sweetie. No one expects you to get over what he did to you in a week. But eventually you'll be okay. Everything takes time, and a little bit of help from those that care about you. But you've got to be willing to let the ones that care in. I know it's hard and you've just naturally built up walls, but we're not going to hurt you, ever."

"I don't have walls for you, Petey," Jessa whispered. "I trust you. Completely. Even though I know you're there for me... that was really hard. I'm used to being hurt."

"Thank you for trusting me," He smiled. "I'm not gonna hurt you, babe. I love you, Jes. ...I want you to know that."

Jessa raised her head to meet Petey's eyes. Behind the distress in her eyes was a shimmer of a smile. She kissed him on the cheek and had started to cry again. This time because she felt appreciated, not because she felt like her heart was being squeezed. Jessa buried her head back into Petey's chest, leaving tears on his shirt.

"I love you too, Petey."

---

"Jessie! Jessie, you up yet?"

Jessa groaned and shivered as she pried her eyes apart to see film of her own hair covering her face. She lifted her head, brushing it away and frowned at the chill and lack of Petey's body next to her. He heard him calling her name from downstairs and wiggled her way out of his bed, bare feet landing on the carpet. Jessa tugged at Petey's shirt that she wore and trudged out of his bedroom, heading down the stairs. He was standing at the bottom waiting for her, an amused smile on his face.

"Afternoon, sleeping beauty."

"Afternoon? What time is it?" Jessa rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Twelve-thirty."

"Petey! Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

He laughed as she marched down the stairs, trying her best to look upset with him and cover a yawn at the same time. "Because you're tired. Yesterday was draining, sweetie. I wanted to let you sleep," Petey's eyes traveled over her as she stopped in front of him, hands on her hips. "So I was thinking. Christmas is coming up and I've been meaning to ask you for a while now. Do you wanna come up to Windsor with me and my family? I mean, I'm sure Mom and Dad won't have a problem, in fact I'm sure they'll love to have you."

Jessa turned slightly red and looked away. "That's really sweet of you to ask Petey but..."

"No buts. It's Christmas. What are you gonna do? Sit here by yourself? No way, babe. Come to Canada with me. Plus, when was the last time you were home? You can't stay away forever."

"I don't know..."

"I'm inviting you, Jessie. I want you to come. Please?"

"Can I think about it? Just for a few days or something? I understand you want me to come... just let me think, I've never met your parents before."

"I know they'll like you."

"Will they think... y'know, we're together or something?"

Petey shrugged. "I couldn't tell you yes or no, babe. I wouldn't worry about it. They're not a judgmental sort of people. They're cool. I'm telling you, they'll love you. You only have to worry about being your sweet, beautiful self. They will adore you, whether they think you're my girlfriend or not."

Jessa smiled and hugged Petey. "I'll give you a definite answer tomorrow, I promise. Thank you for inviting me."

Petey nodded and kissed her on the cheek, grabbing her hand and leading her to the kitchen. Jessa gave a surprised smile as she saw that he'd made breakfast (and not burned it - said with a laugh) earlier for the two of them. As they sat down to eat, Jessa chewed on the end of her fork, looking at Petey.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking. Christy and Johnny both have told me that they think we're a cute couple. Like they've both asked me what's going on between us."

"Have they?"

"Yeah. The first thing they both asked me. What's up with us. We'd be a cute couple, they keep saying."

Petey smiled sticking the fork back in his mouth.

"What _is_ going on with us, Petey?"

He exhaled through his nose, pulling the fork out. "I don't know, babe. We don't need a title, or even have one. I think we're friends..."

"But we don't act like 'just friends', you know that don't you? We really don't."

"I know that. But that's because we don't see each other as friends. I don't think."

"I definitely see you as a friends... but I guess that's not all. What about you?"

"You're my friend, of course, Jessie, but I love you. I care about you a lot. I always have, and always will. You're a wonderful girl, and I've told you that a million times because I really truly believe it," Petey smiled at her again. "Why the big fuss? It shouldn't matter whether we're together or not, right?"

"That's not my point. My point is that... if your parents think you're bringing home this sweet and innocent girl as your girlfriend... I just don't want to disappoint them."

Petey chuckled slightly, earning an annoyed look from his blonde companion. He waved off the glance and sat his fork down, pushing his plate to the side, he leaned closer to Jessa.

"I'm not laughing at you, I promise. But that's what you're so worked up about? Hon, my parents are all about open honesty. As long as you are who you are there won't be a problem. They won't have to know whether we're dating or not but if they ask, we'll tell them the truth. But if they see what apparently Christy and Johnny see, don't be surprised if my Mother tries to set us up. She's been begging me for years to get myself into a steady relationship."

Jessa laughed softly. "Wants you to settle down, huh? Find a nice girl."

"Well I don't know about the settling down but I already found a nice girl."

"Really? Petey you heartbreaker! Why didn't you tell me?"

He laughed. "Cos she's sitting in front of me right now. Not believing that I'm talking about her."

Jessa pushed her chair back and she walked over to Petey and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He rubbed her back as he returned the hug and kissed her cheek gently.

"I'll come." She whispered.

---

Jessa and Petey entered the arena for iMPACT tapings and upon entering their lockeroom, Coach D'Amore all but excitedly approached the blonde girl with some very intriguing news.

Jessa smoothed out her skirt as she sat down, crossing her legs, sporting a confused look. "What's up, Coach?"

"Word from management is that they're thinking of filtering in some new girls - as competitors. However, before they do they want to test the ladies that are already with the company. Which means tonight you'll be a part of a special match to begin this whole process of testing the waters with the current Knockouts. You will be wrestling Traci tonight."

Jessa brightened and sat up a little straighter. "Really? I'm going to be wrestling tonight? You're serious!?"

"Yes you are. So I expect you to put on a good showing out there tonight, Jessa. You know what you're doing and I want to see that, okay?"

"Absolutely! You know I will. I wouldn't mess this chance up for the world."

"Good. I expect a lot out of you in this, Jes. You're setting the bar here."

"No pressure though," Bobby Roode said from the far side of the room. "Don't scare her, Coach. She knows she's gotta do well, c'mon she's team Canada, she won't let us down!"

"Thanks, Bobby." Jessa smiled and got up from her seat. She smiled and laid a hand on D'Amore's shoulder. "I'll have it under control."

"I know, I know you will."

Jessa smiled once more and went to grab her bag and headed to the bathroom to change for her match. Her own match. An exciting thought, as she hadn't had one of those since coming to TNA, she'd only ever been accompanying Petey and other members of Team Canada on their excursions in the ring, but finally having a match to herself, a chance to shine. This was a big deal. Jessa changed into her normal short red skirt but put on a pair of even shorter white shorts beneath it. She happily pulled out what were practically brand new black wrestling boots and finished off her outfit with a white shirt that proudly read in black letters, outlined in red "Canadian Girls Do It Better!". She fixed her hair and makeup before returning to the main room. She planted herself in a chair next to Petey, attempting not to let her excitement seep out. He glanced over to her with a smile and put his arm around her.

"Don't hurt her now, killer," He joked. "Remember they're trying to test to see if it's worth bringing new girls in, not for you to take 'em all out."

Jessa giggled. "I promise."

"Good."

Petey chuckled and squeezed her shoulders as the two made idle conversation between their fellow teammates until the tapings started. Petey and Eric kicked off the event with in a winning effort in a tag team match against the Paparazzis. Following another match, Jessa was ushered out towards the tunnel in preparation for her match.

---

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following special contest is scheduled for one fall. First, making her way to the ring, accompanied by Coach Scott D'Amore. From Windsor, Ontario, Canada. This is Jace!"

With a smile on her face and a flick of her hair Jace sauntered down the ramp, Coach D'Amore toting the Canadian flag proudly behind her. She hopped gracefully onto the apron of the ring, pulling herself up and through the middle and top ropes in one fluid motion. Receiving a mixed reaction (mainly due to her involvement with Team Canada, of course), Jace posed for the fans before her opponent's entrance.

"And her opponent, accompanied by Matt Bentley, this is Traci!"

Looking slightly nervous at the competition before her, Traci bounced down the ramp along with Bentley towards the ring. Traci clambered up the steps as Matt jumped onto the apron and held open the ropes for her. Traci climbed in, glancing wearily over at Jace who was perched confidently on one of the top turnbuckles, her legs crossed, smirking with D'Amore by her side on the other side of the ropes. Bentley dropped to the floor and as did D'Amore after a confident pat on the back to his pupil. Jace hopped down from her spot and strode to the center of the ring as the bell sounded. Traci put on a brave face and shoved Jace. Offended, Jace shoved her back and Traci retaliated with a hard slap across the cheek. Jace grabbed Traci by the arm and flung her into the ropes and hit her with a clothesline as she rebounded. Jace grabbed Traci back up from the mat and hooked her into a suplex, following it quickly up with another.

As the blonde attempted to pull Traci up again, she grabbed her around the waist and flung her into the turnbuckle behind her. Jace fell to the mat, clutching her head as Traci got to her feet, shaking herself clear. She grabbed Jace's hair and pulled her up, attempting a DDT but Jace elbowed out of it and reversed it into a quick neckbreaker. Jace jumped back up and bounced off the ropes, performing what looked like a cartwheel and landed on Traci with a legdrop.

"What a move! We've often talked about the in-ring ability we know Jace has but to see it in front of us finally, that was nothing short of an X-Division quality maneuver!"

Jace went for a pin on Traci but she kicked out after two. The two both gained their feet at the same time and traded punches before Traci managed to get the upper hand and hit an extra elbow smash in and tossed Jace into the ropes, ducking her clothesline attempt and hitting her with a drop-toe hold. Traci grabbed Jace's arms, pulling them behind her and shoved her knee into her back. Jace refused the referee's questions of if she wanted to tap out or not. Traci roughly shoved Jace's face back into the mat, getting up. She grabbed the blonde by the back of her hair and kicked her in the midsection, hitting a DDT. Traci went for a cover but Jace kicked out aggressively. Jace got up to her knees and Traci landed a kick into her stomach. Jace groaned but as Traci went for another kick, Jace grabbed her leg and yanked it out from underneath her. Jace got to her feet, still having a hold on Traci's left leg and landed a boot right into her hamstring. Jace landed another kick to the back of Traci's thigh, dragging her to the center of the ring by her leg before yanking on it, nearly hyper-extending the knee.

"What about that aggression by Jace? She is really working on the leg of Traci and she's really proving she's not joking around." Mike Tenay said.

"I couldn't agree more, but we can't count out Traci either she showed some real fire against Jace early on in this competition."

Jace kicked Traci in the thigh once more before locking in a reverse Indian deathlock. Traci writhed in pain but refused to tap out to the painful submission. Finally frustrated with Traci's lack of willingness to tap out, Jace released the hold and Traci immediately grabbed at her leg. Jace picked Traci up again and smashed her in the side of the head with a forearm. Traci staggered and Jace backed up and ran at her with a huge clothesline. She went for another pin but Traci managed a kick out, much to the chagrin of Coach D'Amore. Jace complained to the referee about the count, which gave Traci an opening to knock her down from behind. Jace got to her feet and Traci grabbed her by the arm and whipped her across the ring again but this time followed her in with a clothesline that knocked the blonde over the top rope, but she managed to keep her footing and land on the apron. Jace yanked Traci by the hair, dropping her down to the mat and climbed the nearest turnbuckle. Jace baited Traci to get up and when she did hit her with a huge tornado DDT.

"Man that was just awesome! You mentioned Jace having X-Division style abilities earlier, professor, and we just saw another one!"

The blonde went for another cover but Traci again managed to kick out, further frustruating her opponent. Jace got up to her feet and Traci did the same, hitting Jace with another clothesline. She stomped on the blonde before dropping a leg on her, attempting a pin of her own. Jace, however bridged her way out of the pin and turned a hard kick to the side of Traci's head, knocking her for a loop. Jace quickly scaled the turnbuckles and hit Traci with a picturesque 450 splash for the win.

* * *

**Author's Note**: What? Ended with a match?! Unfair, right? I know, many apologies. So, the story goes, I had to repost this chapter because I guess it never actually 'posted' to begin with. Suckage. But whatever. I know I ended with a match and that's kinda sucky but I didn't want to start the new chapter at the end of this one because I believe chapter 8 is going to be pretty stand-alone. It'll be nice:D Okay, and I'd like to say how bad I feel now for making Alex such a raging jerk in this fic! I just recently met him and he was an absolute sweetheart! I mean he was so nice! He gave me a photo and an autograph and started a really silly conversation with my cousin about how she and Chris Sabin have the same (Sublime) hoodie LOL! As sweet as he was in real life, I just don't have the heart to make him a babyface in this fic because I enjoy writing it so much and it wouldn't make sense to make him a good guy ;) Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be up ASAP.

hearts;  
Amethyst


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: Okay, this is where it comes in handy to be an author! XD I don't really know if Petey has any siblings or anything like that, so forgive me if it's untrue, but the thought of him having a brother appealed to me, and thus he makes an apperance in this chapter. So let's pretend! LOL! Onto the chapter, enjoy!

  
Amethyst

* * *

It had taken Petey nearly half an hour to get Jessa to stop fussing enough to get her to pack her things in preparation of their trip up to Canada for the Christmas holiday. She wanted to try and come up with a reason for her not to go but Petey again attempted his hardest to dash her insecurities about meeting his family. He said repeatedly that there wouldn't be a problem and that his parents would like her. Eventually he had both their bags packed into the back of his car and gently got Jessa to lower herself into the passenger seat while he rounded the car to the driver's seat.

"Um, Petey... can I ask a question?" Jessa said as the car revved to life.

"Sure, hon. What's up?"

"...Why are we driving? Have something against airports?"

He chuckled. "No. ...Err, really, I don't know. I thought it may be a fun way to spend the vacation time. We'll have to get a hotel halfway through, just cos it's a couple days drive. But we'll get there Christmas Eve day, definitely. We'll probably have to drive through the night the second day though, but that's fine. Be there for Christmas and the day after, and head back down the next morning, we'll get here in time to rest a while before tapings."

Jessa shrugged and leaned her head back against the headrest. "Fine with me. I just wanted to make sure there was a method to your madness, Pete."

A laugh. "There always is, babe. There always is."

Jessa giggled softly and closed her eyes. It was nearly five in the morning and the sun still wasn't up yet. She'd been yawning the entire morning packing and Petey had to prod her more than a few times to get going and now she could rest. She hadn't slept the night before for nervousness and simply laid with her eyes closed, cuddled in Petey's arms, her mind grinding constantly about how Petey's family would feel about her.

Jessa had fallen asleep not more than ten minutes into their trip. Petey couldn't help but smile. He knew she hadn't slept a wink, as every time he moved she held her breath, hoping he wouldn't notice. She'd worked herself up far too much for no reason. He'd told her too many times that there wouldn't be a problem, but at the same time, he understood her apprehension. She was too worried about making a good impression on his parents, too worried about what they'd say about her. It almost seemed irrational, then again, Petey knew his parents. Jessa didn't.

They had made good enough progress even before the sun had started to set. Jessa drifted in and out of slumber for majority of the time, but the moments when she was awake, she and Petey shared good conversation and it was when Petey finally conceded to them stopping halfway through Kentucky that Jessa regretted that she didn't have a driver's license as they both wanted to be a little further in their trip. Though it was late and Petey was getting tired. Finding a hotel, they stopped to rest for the night.

After settling into the room, Jessa wriggled out of her jeans and crawled into the bed, Petey following shortly after.

"We're crazy, you know that." She said jokingly.

"How do ya figure that?" Petey laughed.

"We're driving from nearly the bottom of the United States, all the way up to Canada. It's a little insane, don't you think? I mean, yeah it'll be fun and I wish I could share some of the driving burden... but that's a _lot_ of driving."

Petey snorted lightly, wrapping and arm around her waist. "Don't worry about that. Think of it as a road trip. Plus, I couldn't ask for any better company. And before you get started on me, I don't mind driving the whole way. It's no big deal, hon."

Jessa hummed and leaned back against his chest with a soft sigh. Petey gently pressed his cheek against the back of her neck, inhaling the scent of her newly bought shampoo, and the smell of his soap still on her skin.

"How come you still use my soap?"

"It makes me feel safe. Like you're with me all the time." Jessa whispered.

Petey smiled and kissed her shoulder through the T-Shirt she still wore, as they both drifted off the sleep. The next morning was another early one, but at least Jessa had gotten a decent amount of sleep and wasn't continually dozing off on Petey. They checked out of the hotel early that morning and were quickly on the road again.

---

An entire day of driving and a near anxiety attack for Jessa when they passed too close to Alex's old neighborhood in Michigan later, the two had successfully crossed the Canadian border and were dragging themselves up the walkway to Petey's parents' house. They were greeted eagerly by a petite woman with bouncy brown curls down to her shoulders.

_Must be his Mom_. Jessa concluded, deciding that's where he got his hair and eyes.

"Petey!"

The woman beamed and embraced her son, causing Jessa to pause and fall a few steps behind him. She pretended to be fixing the tie on her jacket when Petey's eyes dropped back to her and she quickly followed at his gesture.

"Hey Mom," He said. "This is Jessa, my friend that I told you about. Jes, this is my Mom."

The blonde smiled and extended her hand, but was pulled into a hug instead. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Williams." She said as Petey's Mother released her.

"It's about time he brought you up here! You're even prettier than he described! Petey's been talking about you for a good three years now, missy. We've been wondering when we'd finally meet you," She said, patting Jessa's shoulder. "Now don't be so formal! You can call me Mom, just like the rest of Petey's friends. Come on in here you two, it's cold out!"

Jessa cast Petey a nervous look as he shouldered their bags on either arm and smiled.

"Mom gets a little crazy around the holiday time," He smiled, nodding for her to go in first. "Humor her. She'll be worse tomorrow."

Jessa laughed softly and headed inside, shutting the door behind Petey as he dropped their things on the bottom step and shrugged off his coat, gesturing to Jessa for hers. He hung them both on a hook by the door and put a comforting arm around Jessa, leading her into the kitchen.

"Are you two thirsty or hungry," Petey's mother asked as the two sat on bar stools at the island counter. "I saw you drove. You must be tired."

"We're fine, Mom," Petey laughed. "Where's Dad?"

"Upstairs cleaning out that spare room. Told him to do it days ago when you called and said you were bringing her, but no! He waits until the last minute."

"Jes can stay in my room, Mom. Plus I thought the kids were staying in the spare room."

"Kids?" Jessa asked softly.

"My nephews."

"They're not staying the night. Mitchell says that Ellie insisted he bring the boys to Toronto for Christmas morning this year and they'll come back here in the afternoon." A roll of her eyes. "Honestly I don't see why she's making such a big fuss. It's been tradition since before those boys were even thought of."

Petey shook his head. "Crazy," He looked at Jessa, clarifying. "Mitchell is my brother, he just got divorced. Ellie, his ex-wife wants the boys - Kris and Cameron - to spend Christmas morning in Toronto with her family - without him - and expects Mitch to drive there, pick up the kids, and drive back here."

Jessa frowned. "That sounds really unfair."

Petey made a noncommittal sound and shrugged. "He'd do anything for those kids."

His mother huffed and came to a halt in front of the pair. "He would, and while that's certainly admirable, he's going to run himself ragged this holiday. But anyhow, since the boys aren't using the room this year your father figured that your friend may want to... I'm so sorry, sweetheart. What's your name again? I'm awful with names."

"Jessa."

"Jessa, I'll remember that." A smile. "Like I was saying, we figured Jessa may want some privacy or something and she can use the spare room."

"Jes can sleep in my room. It's fine."

"Petey..."

"If you're not calling her your girlfriend she doesn't need to sleep in your bed," Came a gruff voice followed by a laugh and a hand that thumped Petey on the back hard. "Don't give your mother something to brag about, I didn't clean out that whole room for nothing, son."

Petey laughed and slid down from the stool and was pulled into a hug by his father. Separating, Petey shook his head with another laugh and directed his eyes to Jessa.

"Dad, this is Jessa, the friend of mine Mom told you I was bringing. Jes, this is my Dad, the inevitable Scrooge of the holiday."

The comment earned him another thump across the bag, a little less friendly this time. Jessa giggled softly.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." She wiggled down from her chair with an extended hand.

"She's just too much! How sweet." His mother beamed.

With a smile, Petey's father shook her hand and shooed her back to her chair. "Don't listen to a thing he says," A scoff. "Scrooge."

"Don't worry, babe, that won't happen till after the kids leave and by then we'll either be too tired or drunk to realize it." Petey laughed.

"Petey!"

"Kidding, Mom!"

Jessa smiled, feeling warm from the inside out. Petey's family was so normal, functional, and accepting. When they smiled at her she felt genuine in her return of the gesture for the first time in years. Now she understood why Petey had continually tried to calm her and reassure her that she had nothing to worry about. Petey's mother was what she'd always envisioned a mother would be. Comforting and understanding, meeting you at the door with a hug that squeezed your bones and warmed your soul at the same time.

Broken from her thoughts by Petey's hand on her knee and a loud thump against the front door, Jessa blinked and directed her eyes at Petey. Before he could speak, he was swarmed upon by two small boys both with short cut brown hair. One had blue eyes, the other brown. Petey knelt to embrace the boys and Jessa felt her heart swell with happiness. The kids were so precious but the picture of Petey with his nephews nearly made her cry for the feeling of the pleasant memory it engrained in her mind.

Approaching shortly after was who Jessa decided must be Petey's brother. He had the same curly hair but it was a lighter brown, nearly blonde. He had the same brown eyes but was a head taller than Petey and skinnier. He was visibly tired, the rough circles under his eyes making him look slightly older but the smile on his face corrected the imbalance.

"Merry Christmas!"

"It's not Christmas yet, Dad!" The blue-eyed boy at Petey's right side corrected.

"It's alright, Kris. We're allowed to be a little early on the festivities."

The boy gave his uncle a playfully suspicious look before grinning and nodding in agreement. Petey stepped forward and greeted his brother, another hug. His eyes settling on Jessa perched on the stool over Petey's shoulder.

"You brought someone?"

"Yeah! Mitch, this is Jessa. Jessie, this is Mitch, the older brother."

"Jessa? That girl you've been telling us all about since... what? Three, four years ago? Good grief, Pete, it's about time!" Mitch jokingly pushed his brother aside and all but pulled Jessa off her stool into a hug earning a surprised squeak from her. "Nice to finally meet you. Petey hasn't shut up about you since he met you. Keeping him in line at work, I hope?"

Jessa laughed. "Of course!"

After another round of introducing the younger boys, Petey's mother shooed them all out of the kitchen and into the family room so the could prepare dinner. After they'd finished the meal, Jessa quietly offered his mother her help in clearing out the dinner mess but was quickly, but politely refused.

"You're a guest sweetheart, don't you dare worry!"

Feeling the first strings of tiredness tug at them, it was before ten that evening when both Jessa and Petey decided to retire for the night. Petey showed her to the guest room and helped her settle her things before heading to his own room. Jessa dug through her bag for sleepwear when she stumbled upon a simple, knee-length, modest yellow nightie she'd never worn but packed, thinking it was a more normal choice of sleepwear than one of Petey's shirts.

No more than an hour after she'd dozed off, Jessa was awake again. Restless and cold without Petey beside her. She could have sworn she was on the verge of tipping into one of her Alex-born nightmares before she started awake both nearly exhausted and annoyed. Unsettled, Jessa sat up, heaving a sigh. She tossed the comforter off of her and swung her feet to the floor, scanning the unfamiliar room. She spotted a window and headed over, pulling the curtain back. Snow was starting to fall and the sight of her unfamiliar hometown made her smile. Startled by a soft knock on the door, Jessa blinked back to the present and shut the curtain, padding to the door.

She smiled as she spied Petey's face behind the door. She pulled it open further, allowing him inside, closing it with a soft click.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He said.

"No," Jessa wrapped her arms around her middle. "I'm cold."

Petey dropped his eyes to her. The soft yellow silk of her night gown hugging her body, her ash blonde hair pooled on her shoulders. Moonlight sifted in through a small opening in the curtain where she hadn't pulled it completely closed, bathing her in a light that made her look almost ethereal. Like a life-sized pixy without wings.

Jessa blushed, feeling him stare at her. "Petey...?"

He blinked and shook his head. "I'm sorry. You look beautiful."

"I'm wearing a nightgown, Petey."

"Doesn't matter to me. You're still beautiful." He said, smiling. "Wanna go raid downstairs for something sweet? Since we're both up."

Jessa giggled softly. "Sure. Sounds fun."

Leaving the room, Petey and Jessa quietly headed downstairs. The blonde hoisted herself up onto the stool she sat on earlier in the kitchen while Petey leaned into the refrigerator. With a few soft clinks of glass against glass and the shuffling of items Petey moved to the cabinet next to the fridge to retrieve a plate. In a drawer below it, he retrieved two forks and pushed the refrigerator door closed with his hip, presenting a piece of chocolate cake large enough for the both of them.

"Dad's already been into it. Mom won't even notice."

Jessa smiled and took the fork Petey held out to her. In a comfortable silence, they ate together, the only sounds were of their forks clinking together at the occasional rustle for the same piece and Jessa soft giggles at the scene. After they finished Petey washed off the dishes and the two headed back upstairs.

"That was fun," He smiled. "It's nice knowing I can just be in the same room as you. Just being in each other's presence is enough. It's really amazing."

"It is," Jessa smiled back. "Petey... Do you... do you think your parents will be upset if I lay with you? Just until I get tired. If I start to doze off I'll go back to the guest room."

"I don't think they'll mind, let alone know. Plus, I don't mind. It's weird not having you beside me."

Taking her hand, Petey walked her into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. It was almost eerily similar to the room he kept in Orlando, but the familiarity of it comforted Jessa. They crawled into his bed, Petey's arms instantly going around her, chatting in whispers as time got away from them and the two drifted into slumber together.

---

The morning sun was all but blinding as it glinted off the snow on the ground. Jessa was curled against Petey's front, her right palm pressed softly against his chest, the bend of his elbow cradled her head as he had one arm around her shoulders and the other across her waist. The two both sound asleep, didn't hear the soft creak of the door as it opened and Petey's mother poked her head in.

"Pete..."

Head tilted, she sighed softly and smiled. The two were peaceful and angelic in each other's arms. She called her passing husband to the door, propping it open further.

"Look at them. Aren't they just precious?"

"You bet," He said. "Hate to wake 'em up."

The woman sighed again as he left her side and she walked quietly into the room. A gentle hand on her son's shoulder, she shook him lightly.

"Petey. Wake up, sweetie."

With a groggily annoyed groan, Petey opened his eyes slowly, blinking them into focus. There was a loud rustling downstairs and he assumed that meant his brother had come in from dropping off the boys.

"Petey! You and Jessa come on and get up, okay? Mitchell's here and you both have things to open. Come on."

"Okay... okay, we'll be up in a minute."

His mother laughed as she walked out of the room, going on about how cute they were, laying there together. Petey groaned and untangled his arms from around Jessa. He smiled down at her, stroking her hair, coaxing her awake.

"Jessie. Wake up, hon. Jessie..."

The blonde stirred and stretched, blinking her eyes. She smiled at Petey in front of her and curled against his chest again.

"Not yet. It's so warm." She breathed.

"Do you want a shirt of mine, hon? Mom will have a fit if we don't get downstairs soon."

"No... it's okay. I should probably go put some real clothes on."

"You look so good in what you're wearing." Petey teased, running his hand along her shoulder.

"I'm not going around in front of your family in this, Pete. For you... fine, but not in front of everyone else."

"That a promise?"

"You got it."

"PETEY! Get your butt outta bed, bro! You're holding us up!" His brother yelled from downstairs.

"I'll go put something else on, meet you there?"

"Sure."

Jessa kissed Petey on the cheek and pulled herself out of his bed, heading back to the guestroom to change. Putting on a t-shirt with his flannel pajama bottoms, Petey gathered his loose hair back into a ponytail and walked out of the door. Jessa stepped out of the spare room seconds later, a pair of black velour pants on with a plain white tank top. Her feet were bare and her hair was in a loose side ponytail. The two walked down the stairs together and were greeted by his brother, about to call up to them again.

"There you two are! About time!" He paused, grinning. "And... well if that isn't cute..."

Petey raised an eyebrow and his brother pointed upward. Jessa's eyes followed the direction of his finger-point and she blushed a deep red. Cheery holiday mistletoe hung above their heads that Jessa silently swore hadn't been there the night before, but she hadn't done much looking above her head. Petey cleared his throat and Jessa shifted, uncomfortable.

"Oh come on! Be a couple of sports will ya?" Mitchell joked, leaning close to them. "Mom made me do it, she wants a picture."

Sure enough, Petey glanced into the kitchen adjacent, smiling encouragingly, camera in hand. Petey looked down at Jessa who wouldn't immediately meet his eyes. When she did, she blushed and stood on her toes to kiss Petey on the cheek. She giggled softly, her face a radical blush when the camera snapped. Jessa dropped to the bottom step, making a move to follow Petey's brother into the living room but Petey followed grabbing her carefully by the elbow and turned her towards him and kissed her on the mouth. Jessa held back, surprised, but after a moment, warmed to it and kissed him back. When they pulled apart, her eyes dropped to her feet, but Petey cupped her chin in his hands, holding her up to face him.

"I love you, Jes. I never wanna let you go. I love you so much. We always talk about whether we're friends... or more than that. Jes... I _want_ to be more than that. Please... that's the best Christmas present you could ever give me."

Jessa held her breath. The emotion in his voice was enough to make her shake from the inside out. She tried not to cry as she stepped towards Petey, battling answers on the tip of her tongue. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Gathering her resolve, the word yes traveled along the breath she finally let out, just loud enough for Petey to hear.


	9. Chapter 9

The return trip to Orlando from Canada for Jessa was - in a word - blissful. She and Petey made their constantly flirtatious relationship official on Christmas day and Jessa hadn't stopped smiling since. Petey's mother, like she assumed any mother would, had burst into tears of joy for them. Mitchell, his brother, jokingly took credit for the set-up, since he pointed out the mistletoe.

As for exchanging of gifts, Petey had given Jessa a delicate silver necklace with a clover shaped pendant with diamonds laid into it and a flower shaped charm inside the clover, also in diamonds. Jessa had nearly cried when she saw it. She had gotten him a very nice watch he'd hinted that he wanted, since she hadn't a clue beforehand what to get him.

They returned home to a days worth of rest, and were now headed back to the studio for iMPACT tapings. Neither had a match that night but Jessa was unsettled to find out that she'd be cutting a promo with Alex which would be her first step in sealing her fate in managing the Paparazzis. After hearing the news, Jessa headed out of the Team Canada lockeroom in search of Johnny. She found him in a room full of X-Division stars complaining about Chris Sabin's insistence of playing 311. Jessa had peeked into the room in passing and backpedaled upon seeing Johnny inside, but hesitated, noticing Alex on the other side of the room, trying to grapple the stereo remote away from Chris. Thankful he wasn't paying attention, Jessa breezed into the room, greeting who spoke to her before grabbing Johnny's attention and he got up to leave the room with her.

"Hey! Where'd you disappear to for the holiday? I couldn't find you anywhere. I got something for ya..."

"Johnny! You didn't have to do that!" Jessa swatted his shoulder. "Well, Petey and I went up to Windsor."

"Really! How was that?"

"It was nice. Really nice, actually. I got to meet his parents, his brother, his nephews - who are the most adorable little boys I've ever seen - it was just a nice calm Christmas. Something I haven't had in a while."

"That's good, sis, real good," Johnny pulled himself onto a spare equipment box. "I'm glad to hear it."

Jessa smiled and hopped up next to him. "Thanks. How was your holiday?"

"Pretty chill. Hung out with the family. Just being normal for a couple days, y'know?"

"Yeah. It's nice. Get anything good?"

"Don't even get me started! I think cos they don't see me for half the year they insist on spoiling me for the three days we do get to see each other," Johnny laughed. "How about you? Hey, and don't let me forget I've got something for ya."

Jessa nodded. "Um, yeah. Petey got me this necklace," She smiled as her fingers grazed it. "I seriously nearly cried when he handed it to me. Johnny, it's so gorgeous I almost didn't wear it today cos I'm afraid I'll break it or something."

"Damn! That _is_ gorgeous! Petey did a good job."

"He did," Jessa smiled. "Well, anyhow, that's not it."

"Oh?"

"No. I... I'm not sure how to put this, John. ...Let's just say... I got... Petey."

"Please tell me that my brain is taking that _really_ out of context..." Johnny shuddered.

"Johnny! Yes! It is completely taking that out of context! You, big brother, have a filthy, filthy mind. What I _mean_ is! Petey asked me to be his girlfriend."

Johnny let out a sigh of relief. "Oh! Oh thank goodness! I thought you were gonna tell me something I really wasn't ready for. Anyway, congratulations, Jes! It's about damn time you two admitted you were perfect for each other and started dating."

"Johnny! Petey and I have been dating for three days. Calm down."

"Oh honey, you two have been dating for far longer than three days. You'll just admit to it now that you're official."

"Shut up," She laughed. "I've gotta get going soon... Alex and I are cutting a promo together tonight. Please tell me you'll be there."

"'Fraid not, pretty girl. I'm not included in the first stages of kidnapping you from Team Canada."

Jessa frowned. "Great. Just what I want. To be in a dead end hallway with Alex Shelley."

"Hey, I may not be in the promo but I won't be far away after my match. If he tries anything stupid, trust that I'll be on him faster than he can blink. Don't worry about that."

"Okay... thanks, Johnny."

"No problem," He grinned. "So I'm gonna go grab your present and let you get on your way. Give me a sec, okay?"

Jessa nodded as Johnny jumped down from his seat and headed back into the lockeroom. Feeling bad, she made a mental note to get him a _very_ good birthday gift to make up for forgetting. He returned a moment later, a box in his hand, telling her to open it. Inside was a red jersey, the very same as Petey's except for having her ring name on the back - and of course, being sized to fit her.

"I know how much you keep saying you liked Petey's so I figured you'd like it."

Jessa beamed and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Johnny! It's so perfect! How'd you know what size to get?"

"...Christy."

"Thank you. I really love it. In fact, I'll wear it tonight!"

---

Following Johnny Devine's match with Sonjay Dutt, the all familiar Paparazzi Productions logo appeared on the big screen, followed immediately by a odd close-up of blonde hair. The camera swiveled around and showed a clearer shot of Alex Shelley and Team Canada's resident troublemaking vixen Jace.

"What do you want, Shelley?" She asked sourly.

"Oh don't sound so suspicious. I've got an offer for you that you can't refuse."

"Really? Try me."

"I want you to come work with me."

"No."

"Hear me out! I mean, come on. What are you _really_ doing with that whole Team Canada thing? Puttering around in their shadows? I mean look at you. You had this killer match last week and kicked Traci's ass and what are they talking about? Not that, I assure you. You're a star, kid."

"I'm perfectly fine where I am in Team Canada, Alex. And you have no idea what you're talking about. Plus, hasn't Petey beaten you in... oh every match you two have had together? Tag team or otherwise?" Jace smirked at him.

Alex cleared his throat, offended. "I can take Petey Williams any day of the week! The punk is lucky, that's all!"

"Luck doesn't have anything to do with it, Shelley. Petey will kick your ass up and down the iMPACT Zone. And if you even so much as think to lay a finger on me again, there's a Canadian Destroyer in your very near future."

"Y'know, you're kinda cute when you try to be intimidating."

"Go screw yourself, Shelley."

"What, don't believe me?"

"Never have, never will." Jace said, crossing her arms defensively.

"Then how about we make a little wager?"

"What do you have to wager? You've got nothing I want."

"Oh see, but I've got nothing to lose, and everything to gain. Petey has something that I want."

"That's right. Your word is already so tainted no one will believe it, so what _do_ you have to lose?"

"Here's my offer, dollface. Victory Road. Me and Petey, he wins, you get to keep your place under Team Canada. I win... you come with the Paparazzis."

"Are you kidding me? You're joking, right? Why would you want me?"

"Well look at you. You're an asset, you're a troublemaker. And if I do say so myself," Alex stepped closer to her, touching her hair. "You're a pretty damn good looking distraction."

Jace smacked his hand away. "No. Absolutely not going to happen."

"Oh? And why not? Is that a lack of faith in Petey? Don't think he can beat me?"

"I know he can beat you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't like you. And you're a cheater."

"So are you."

"No, Shelley. No deal."

"Fine, fine. Man would I hate to be in Petey's shoes. His own girlfriend lacking faith in him..."

"Don't twist my words!" Jace shouted.

"Oh, touchy. C'mon. What have you got to lose, huh? If you think your boy is that good, take my deal. If you think he can defend you proper, do it. It's just one word, baby. I mean unless you think _you_ could beat me. I don't hit girls but I'd be glad to let you pin me..."

"You're slime."

"C'mon! I promise, you'll get the exposure you want being one of us. We're equal opportunity Paparazzis. I'd do you and me a lot of good. But it's up to you and if you really believe that crap you're feeding me about Petey Williams. The answer is simple, it's on your shoulders."

Jace scoffed, turning as if she were to walk away causing Alex to smirk. He grabbed her shoulder, leaning down to her ear, whispering something. Jace whipped around, looking furious and shoved him back.

"Fine! I can't wait for Victory Road, Alex Shelley! Petey is going to kick your ass from here to the great white north and your little plan is gonna fall apart right in front of your eyes! And I'll be right there, cheering Petey on and ready to walk away with my man and you can go scamper off with your tail between your legs because you've failed miserably."

Jace gave him one last shove and turned on her heel, walking away, leaving Alex with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well how about that, DW. We've seen this battle going on between Petey Williams and Alex Shelley for the past few weeks and now Alex has even gotten into Jace's head and got her to accept a match with... well herself on the line!"

"I'm not too sure how good of an idea that was on her part. We all know Alex Shelley as the man behind the Paparazzi Cam but we never knew he was that type of mastermind."

"Well let's look at who he's put his services to use for, Don. James Mitchell, Jeff Jarrett, I suppose he's learned from the best."

"A real student of the game, indeed."

---

"Hey! Jessa. Come back here."

The blonde quickened her stride, attempting to ignore Alex's voice calling behind her. He caught up to her in a few quick strides and grabbed her by the arm, struggling to pull her down another empty hallway.

"Get off of me, Alex!"

"Don't be so difficult! I just wanna talk to you."

"Yeah, right! It's never just talking with you, Alex! Don't touch me, get off!"

"Ugh, you are such a faithless little whore! Shut up and listen."

Alex pushed her against the wall, pinning her there with his weight. Jessa struggled to pull away, nearly putting herself in tears with the effort. Alex sighed loudly.

"If you'd stop, this would be a lot easier."

"What do you want, Alex?"

"I just wanted to give you something," He pulled something suspiciously lacy out of his back pocket. "I was cleaning out my car, and I thought you might want these. Merry Christmas, dollface."

Alex unfurled what was in his hand, twirling the lacy garment around his index finger. Jessa gaped and snatched them from him, shoving him away.

"You're a pig, Alex! You're disgusting!"

"Hey, you're the one that left panties in my car, God knows how long they've been there..."

"Go to hell!"

Jessa glared at him and turned to leave but Alex caught her by the arm again, pulling her back. He leaned down close to her.

"Don't think I don't know, dollface. I could hear everything you told Johnny. Honestly, I hope you're happy. Ain't it sweet?"

Jessa held her breath, trying not to cry, seeming to sense it, Alex smirked.

"By the way. You smell like a dude. You and Petey going at it already? Not wasting any time, huh? You made me wait at least six months."

Sputtering her breath out, Jessa shoved Alex in the chest, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You asshole!"

Jessa pushed past Alex and all but dashed out of the hallway, making a beeline towards the Team Canada lockeroom. She passed Johnny on the way, seeing her hurry, he didn't stop to ask her what was wrong, but followed her. Jessa swung the door to the lockeroom open, rushing past Coach D'Amore straight to Petey. Johnny stood against the door frame but D'Amore waved him in, telling him to shut the door.

Petey nearly fell backwards with the collision of Jessa's body against his but he wrapped his arms around her, concerned for the sound of her tears and confused at the cause. Her left hand was clutched so tightly it made her entire arm shake.

"Jessie, what's wrong hon? What happened?"

"I hate him! I hate him, Petey!" She sobbed. "Please make it stop."

Petey frowned, guiding her to the couch, her whole body had started shaking.

"Who, princess? What happened?" D'Amore sat next to them.

"Alex!" Jessa cried, pulling back from Petey. She unclenched her fist and tossed the garment in her hand to the floor. "He said he found _those_ in his car and that they belong to me and maybe I'd want them back. Merry Christmas, he says! Just make it stop."

Jessa buried her face in Petey's chest. He felt helpless and angry at the same time. Johnny's face turned red with swelling rage and Petey had a hard time keeping his anger subdued while he tried to comfort his shaking girlfriend. He stroked her hair, while Coach D'Amore, anger apparent, silently left the room. The slam of the door made Jessa jump and Johnny quickly sank into the open space to her other side. Jessa lifted her head from Petey's chest, wiping her face with her palms. She pushed herself into motion wordlessly and strode to the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind her. Petey heard a long-suppressed sob followed by the sound of running water. Petey tipped his head back, resting it on the back of the couch, his face hot and red with anger, fists clenched in an attempt to push down his will to punch something, or someone.

Johnny hopped to his feet, the unsettling tension making him restless. He paced back and forth behind Petey, wringing his hands and shaking his head.

"I'm gonna kill that kid." Johnny muttered.

"You and me both." Petey all but snarled, teeth clenched.

"Do me a favor, Sunday and knock him one good for me."

"My pleasure."

Johnny stopped pacing and Petey stood at the sound of the bathroom door opening and Jessa stepped out quietly, head bowed. Petey willed the angry stress from his limbs, hoping to make them soft enough to embrace her. Before he approached, Jessa brushed past him, picking up the discarded garment from the floor. She put all her strength into ripping it in half, turning her face red with the effort. Fabric shredded in her hands and the tearing sound relieved her of a small amount of tension. Disgusted and angered, Jessa dropped the into the nearest trashcan. Lifting her face to the two men for the first time since returning from the bathroom, her cheeks were flushed and stained with mascara and tears.

"I hate him."


	10. Chapter 10

Petey spent nearly an hour Sunday afternoon trying to pry Jessa out of the bathroom. They had under an hour to the studio for Victory Road and in a sudden flash of anxiety and anger, Jessa holed herself up in the bathroom. Finally he cajoled her out and frowned seeing her reddened and puffy eyes.

Wrapping her in his arms, Petey kissed her cheek. "It'll be over soon, honey, I promise."

"I don't want to do this, Petey," Jessa breathed on a tearful shudder. "I can't."

"I know. I know. But you'll be fine, princess, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

Jessa nodded into his chest, breaking in his scent deeply. He kissed the side of her neck gently and pulled her back, stroking the tears from her face. Jessa pushed herself up on her toes and kissed Petey on the mouth softly. He gave her a squeeze and returned the kiss before breaking away. He reassured her once more that everything would be fine and the two rushed to the car, hoping to get to the studio in time.

As soon as they arrived, D'Amore ushered them into an uncomfortably supervised strategy meeting with Alex and Johnny. Before the four parted ways, D'Amore forced an apology out of Alex directed at Jessa. She had every mind to slap him across the face but decided not to and reluctantly accepted the insincere apology. After the meeting, Jessa headed into the bathroom to change for the pay-per-view. Along with her trademark red skirt and high black boots she pulled on a white tank top and the personalized jersey Johnny got her for Christmas. She put on some makeup and pulled her hair into a long side braid before heading out to the main room again. As he passed by her, Petey grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. Jessa giggled as he let her go, swatting his shoulder playfully and thunked down on the couch to wait for him.

---

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this Victory Road opening contest is scheduled for one fall! First, accompanied by Johnny Devine, from Detroit, Michigan, this is Alex Shelley!"

Smirking confidently, Alex and Johnny headed to the ring. As usual, Johnny set up the camera by the announcer's table while Alex slid into the ring and posed for the fans.

"And the opponent. Accompanied by Jace. Proudly representing his home country of Canada. He is the "Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams!"

Jace appeared out of the tunnel first, this time carrying Team Canada's trademark hockey stick-mounted Canadian flag. She waved it proudly, glowering down at Alex as Petey approached behind her, an arm going protectively around her waist. The two headed down the ramp and Petey slid into the ring as Jace rested the flag between the steel steps and hopped onto the apron ducking into the ring where Petey posed. Jace sent an pointed glare Alex's way which he returned with a kiss blown in her direction. She rolled her eyes at the gesture before planting a confident kiss on Petey's cheek and exiting the ring. The bell sounded Petey and Alex met in the center of the ring.

After a moment of a tense stare-down, Petey made the first hit, a hard forearm smash that rocked Alex back and probably made him a little loopy. From there, Petey bounced off the ropes and hit Alex with a low dropkick in the knee. Alex went down fast and Petey dropped for a quick cover but Alex kicked out before the referee even started the count. He got to his feet and turn a hard kick into Petey's midsection that doubled him over. Alex hurried into a suplex and followed it with two more. Alex stomped Petey's stomach before aggressively face-washing him with a boot across the nose.

Alex lifted Petey off the mat and whipped him across the ropes, attempting a dropkick but Petey held the ropes and Alex landed flat on his back. Petey stomped Alex before hitting a quick leg drop and going for a cover. Alex popped out after two and hit Petey in the midsection as he made a grab at him and dropped into a rollup. Petey managed to get out of it before three, very much to the relief of Jace on the outside, who continually cheered Petey on.

"Alex Shelley is really trying to make short work of Petey Williams. I can't imagine what it is he wants with Jace but he's fighting hard to get her."

"Let's think about this for a second," Don West said. "Jace has been a part of Team Canada since she started here in TNA two years ago. She's been a serious figure in all of Team Canada's affairs ever since. We all know Alex Shelley was somebody she trained with so he must know the type of good... or bad, really she could do him. There's gotta be some underlying motive on the part of Alex Shelley."

The two competitors were now at the center of the ring, trading hard punches. Petey got the upper hand on Alex, nailing him with an elbow shot to the head. Petey hit Alex in the midsection and as he doubled over followed it up with a knee to the forehead. Petey whipped Alex into a turnbuckle and followed it up with a fast, hard clothesline. Alex stumbled out and Petey quickly climbed to the second rope and hit Alex with a bulldog from behind. He went for a cover but Alex kicked out after two.

Petey went to pick Alex up from the mat but Alex raked his eyes, gaining an admonishment from the referee. Alex brushed it off and pulled Petey's feet out from underneath him and locked him into an impossible looking Texas cloverleaf paired with an armlock.

"That is the craziest looking submission I think I've ever seen! He's got Petey Williams twisted up like a pretzel!"

Jace jumped onto the apron, distracting the referee from seeing Petey tap out to the hold. Johnny jumped up on the other side, complaining about Jace's interference while drawing the ref's attention away from Jace. The blonde ducked into the ring and raked Alex's eyes, forcing him to break the hold. Jace quickly rolled out of the ring, avoiding a blind shot from Alex, and the referee seeing her interference. Limping slightly, Petey got to his feet and caught Alex with a backdrop before going for another cover that Alex kicked out of quickly.

The two were back to their feet and Petey bounced off the ropes and went for a clothesline on Alex but the taller man ducked and Petey rebounded, hitting a swinging neckbreaker instead. Petey got back to his feet, signaling for the Canadian Destroyer. Alex slowly made it to his feet, staggering towards the set-up but Johnny grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him out of the ring, and the path of a Canadian Destroyer. Petey jumped out of the ring to retrieve his opponent and rolled him back into the ring as Jace headed over to Johnny, giving him a piece of her mind. Petey was back to stalking Alex for the Canadian Destroyer but when Alex turned towards him, instead of landing a kick to the gut, Alex caught his leg and took him down with a rough leg-lace. Keeping a hold on his leg, Alex turned Petey over, hooking him in a single-leg Boston crab, bridging back to lock on a neck-vise at the same time. Jace had continued to argue with Johnny, taking her attention away from the match and after more than a few long, painful moments, Petey tapping out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner. Alex Shelley!"

Jace had stopped, mid-word with Johnny and stood, mouth agape towards the ring.

"I don't think Jace realized what happened until now, DW."

"I think you're right. Johnny Devine kept her distracted and Alex made Petey tap out! That look on her face says everything, professor. Jace has to be devastated!"

Jace pushed Johnny aside and slid into the ring, kneeling over Petey, shaking her head sadly. Jace put her arms around his neck and hugged him before Alex grabbed her elbow and yanked her to her feet. Jace snatched her arm back, giving him a hard glare as he smirked at her, saying: "you're a paparazzi now!"

---

"I hope you're happy now, you asshole," Jessa hissed as they broke through the backstage curtain, yanking herself away from Alex's grip. "I just can't get rid of you!"

"Then you weren't meant to, dollface. Ever think of that?"

"Ever think of jumping off a bridge?"

"Meow. Don't be so catty. That's not a nice thing to say, dollface."

"No, I suppose it's just wishful thinking."

Alex put on a frown, but quickly turned it into a smirk. "One quick question. And seriously. Hear me out here..."

"Alex the last time you said that to me..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But really, listen. What would you say... if I were to say I'm sorry? I don't want this thing to start off on the wrong foot. We'll make it a clean slate, you and me. No tricks, no jokes."

"I'd say you must think I'm crazy to believe you. Alex... I'm not stupid! You've played me for a fool once and I'm not letting you do it again."

"I'm serious, Jes," He said. Then softly: "You loved me once, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and I thought you felt the same so don't play that card with me! You're never gonna change, Alex Shelley... well wait, I'm wrong. You have changed. You used to be so real, and caring. Now you're just cold. You're someone I don't know."

Jessa turned away from him and strode away quickly, fighting the urge to look over her shoulder. She wouldn't believe him, she couldn't. She didn't know what was genuine anymore when it came to Alex. She headed into the lockeroom and sat down across from Coach D'Amore.

"So?"

Jessa blinked, shrugging. "So what? You already know I don't want to do this, Coach. I also know that I don't have a choice and I'm stuck. Alex had the balls to try and get me to believe this half-assed 'what if I said I'm sorry' bullshit. He must seriously think I'm stupid. I don't know what is honest and what is crap with Alex anymore."

D'Amore nodded and patted the blonde girl on the knee. "I just want you to be careful, Jessica. I don't like these things that are going on. This constant conflict with you and Alex is really starting to worry me. But I am glad that you and Petey are so happy together. He'll take care of you. I'm sure of it."

Jessa smiled. "He already does."

---

Jessa stepped out of the shower that night after she and Petey returned home, glancing in the mirror. She rang her long blonde hair out into the tub before tying it into a braid and securing it with a loose hair tie she found on the side of the sink. There was a soft knock on the door and Jessa scrambled for a frantic second for a towel before opening the door a crack and peeking her head out.

"Sorry. I'm done. I don't think I used all your hot water."

Petey laughed and leaned in, kissing her gently. "Don't worry about it. You coming to bed?"

"Yeah... um, I'll get dressed and be there in a minute."

Petey grinned at her and pushed the door back, grabbing her squealing into a hug. Jessa laughed loudly and gently set her hands on either side of his face, kissing him deeply. Petey wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close. Jessa wrapped her arms around his neck and he spun her around, lifting her off her feet.

"Jes. I love you."

"I love you too, Petey."

Jessa kissed him again, adoring the loving feeling that radiated between the two of them. She didn't want to let him go. For all of the things in the past few days she'd gone through with Alex being in Petey's arms just made the her world feel like it was spinning in the right direction. The couple, still entwined in each other, walked themselves into Petey's room, tumbling onto his bed. The rest of their night was filled with kisses, touches, and tangled limbs. Jessa had never felt more beautiful than she did that night in his arms and in his bed. She felt a love she hoped with all her heart would be lasting. That nothing could tear them apart.

The next morning, Jessa woke up warm, satiated, and happy. Petey was still asleep next to her and she smiled down at him, running a hand over his hair, twirling a curl around her finger. Petey stirred, his eyes opening slowly. He grinned at Jessa and pulled her down to a kiss.

"Thank you, Petey." Jessa said, snuggling close to him.

"What for, honey?"

"For... making me feel so beautiful last night. I haven't felt that way in a really long time. You make me feel so good about myself Petey," Jessa took a deep breath. "Alex never... he was never that good to me. Except for the first time... and then it was like he didn't care. Please tell me you'll always care, Petey, please."

"Jessie. I _will_ always care. Always. I'm not like Alex, you know that. Everything about you is too precious to hurt. I'd never do anything to you that would intentionally hurt you in any way. Any part of you." Petey kissed the top of her head. "You're always beautiful to me Jes, please know that. No matter how sad you are, no matter what anyone does to you. You're always beautiful to me."

Jessa smiled and lifted her head, meeting Petey with a kiss. She propped herself up on an elbow and smiled down at her boyfriend. "Let's do something today. You and me. Since we don't have to worry about work until tomorrow."

"Yeah? Okay, I like the sound of that. What do you want to do?"

"I dunno yet," Jessa laughed as Petey kissed her neck and shoulder. "How about a movie?"

"We could do that... or I could take you shopping and we could get some groceries and make dinner. Have a home date?"

"You, Mr. Williams are a genius. But you're going to spoil me. You don't have to buy me anything."

"I know, but I want to. It's nice to have a girlfriend to I can do things like that for."

Jessa smiled softly and leaned over, kissing Petey again. "You're an angel."

Petey returned the smile and kiss, shifting to sit up. He stretched and Jessa grinned, resisting the urge to run her fingers along the muscles of his back. She spied a faint track of fingernail marks left on his upper right shoulder and blushed. As if sensing her eyes there, Petey clasped a hand over his shoulder and turned, grinning at her.

"That hurt, y'know." He teased.

"Sorry," Jessa said softly. "Didn't mean to."

Petey rounded the bed and kissed Jessa again. "Don't worry about it. I'm gonna go get a shower. Be back in a few."

Jessa nodded as Petey disappeared from the room. She laid back, smiling to herself, closing her eyes. She heard the bathroom door click shut and the shower start and sat up again. Jessa got up and pulled on one of Petey's t-shirts and her underwear and walked softly downstairs. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured herself a glass of water from the tap. She headed back upstairs and into Petey's room, sitting down on the bed. The shower turned off as Jessa sat her glass down on the table next to the bed and laid back against the pillows, shutting her eyes. Petey came back into the room, wet hair pulled back into a ponytail and a towel around his waist. He leaned over Jessa and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey. Your turn, beautiful."

Jessa opened her eyes, peering up at Petey with a smile. She sat up and pecked him on the mouth before bouncing down off the bed and heading to the bathroom herself.

---

After a peaceful evening, Jessa and Petey prepared the next day to head to what would surely be another stressful iMPACT taping. Jessa was snatched up by Christy without even a chance to kiss Petey goodbye as soon as the couple entered the building.

"Christy! Whoa, what's up?" Jessa squealed as her bag slid from her shoulder to the bend of her elbow, smacking against her leg painfully.

"Tell me he's lying!"

"Lying? Who? What are you talking about, Christy?"

"Alex! Hon, I heard him talking to D'Amore. Saying something about being forgiven and everything will be okay," Christy put her hands over her face shaking her head, sighing. "I shouldn't have been eavesdropping but... Jes please, tell me you didn't forgive him!"

"No! No, God Christy, no! I haven't forgiven Alex for anything! He pulled that crap on me Sunday, asking what if he said he was sorry? Would I forgive him? No! I told him he was crazy and I'm not stupid. There's no way. I don't know what he's going on about but it's certainly not the truth."

Christy took a deep breath, hugging Jessa. "Oh sweetheart I was so freaked out. I knew you wouldn't.. but he just sounded so convincing. I got scared."

"Yeah, that's how he does it. He makes things sound real convincing, really sweet," Jessa pulled away abruptly, folding her arms. "He's a liar, Christy. I can't tell what's truth and what's a lie that comes out of his mouth anymore."

"I'm sorry... God that was so stupid of me."

"Don't apologize! I'm actually really glad you said something. It's better than wondering, right?"

"Much," Christy let out a long breath and broke into one of her mega-watt grins. "So Johnny tells me that you and Petey are quite the adorable item."

Jessa laughed. "Yeah... yeah."

"It's about time! You guys are so sweet. Didn't I say it'd be nice to have a hot boyfriend slash guardian angel?" Christy nudged Jessa with her elbow, laughing.

Face going red, the blonde playfully pushed Christy away. "Shut up."

"So when? Give me the dirt!"

"Christmas," Jessa blushed again, tucking a chunk of hair behind her ear. "It was really sweet but... y'know kinda corny at the same time. It was all under mistletoe and everything. It was too sweet for words. I can't imagine a better way to really get together with him. It's so ...kinda silly to say but it was like, in movies y'know? How it all sorta stands still and all you can hear is that person talking to you? That kinda thing. It was almost surreal."

Christy swooned, clasping her hands together. "That's adorable! Simply too cute. You guys totally need to stay together, you're just perfect."

Jessa smiled, feeling proud at the compliment. She gave her companion a sideways hug before the two finally said their goodbyes and parted ways. Jessa returned to the Team Canada lockeroom and slid quietly in a chair next to her boyfriend, not wanting to interrupt the debated bouncing between he, and Bobby Roode. A moment or two later Petey realized she'd entered the room and slid an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her. Jessa placed a kiss on his chin and cuddled closer to his chest. Bobby, however halted the conversation and shook his head.

"Ugh. Thanks for the toothache, kids."

The couple laughed and Petey and Bobby delved back into their conversation. Jessa listened intently for a few bantering minutes before getting up and heading to the bathroom for a change of clothes for the TV tapings. After fixing her hair and makeup she headed back to the main room where Johnny had arrived and was perched on the arm of the couch, watching as if he observed a game of ping-pong. Jessa gave Petey a passing kiss on the temple, twirling the back of his ponytail between her fingers before she strode over to Johnny, face falling serious.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am," Johnny frowned briefly before slapping on his usual boyish grin. "Don't worry, it's me and you for the most part, it'll be fine."

Jessa nodded and silently followed Johnny out of the room. They met Alex in and Jessa instantly clammed up. No matter how much he made her stomach turn to think of the things he did to her, she couldn't help but think in the very back of her head how good he always looked. Part of her accept the fact that she'd probably always consider him attractive, the other part tried to hold her stomach in its rightful place just thinking about him, and that was the side she listened to more often than not. She stayed close to Johnny's side and said little while they mapped out how they would shoot the scene. An awkward silence fell between the trio once the work chatter stopped and Jessa shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

"We'll start soon, babe, don't worry. Just waiting for the camera crew." Johnny said lightly, squeezing her shoulders.

Jessa managed a weak smile and nodded. Alex glanced over at her and the smile disappeared from her face instantly. She turned her face from him, refusing to meet his glance any longer. He moved to get closer to her, but Johnny grabbed his elbow, glaring hard.

"Leave her alone."

"Fuck you, Johnny. Let me go. I just wanna say one thing to her."

"I swear to God Alex can't you just leave well enough alone?"

"Dammit, I'm not a fucking idiot. I just wanna say one thing."

"Stop," Jessa said sharply. "Alex what the hell do you want?"

He gave Johnny a triumphant look and turned to the blonde girl. "I just wanna say... I'm sorry. Really. Believe me or not. I'm really sorry. I thought about what you said, about... y'know not knowing me anymore. You're right. I don't think I even know me anymore. I'm sorry, dollface. Honest."

Jessa swallowed a scoff. "You can't have me, Alex. And you can't expect me to just believe you've turned over a new leaf in a day."

"I-I don't want you. Not the way you think. I miss you, Jes, just you. Being your _friend_. I knew you wouldn't believe me, but I thought it was worth a try anyway."

"I'm not the bimbo you tried to make me, Alex Shelley." Jessa spat boldly. "I'm smarter than you give me credit for."

"I never said-"

"I get it, you're sorry. Don't suck up to me. Maybe one day I'll believe you, Alex. But not today."

Defeated, Alex gave her a pitiful half-smile and went back to fiddling with his camera. Johnny pulled Jessa into a sideways hug and kissed her forehead. She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. She didn't like this new case of 'I'm sorry' Alex was trying to plead. The part of her brain with a firm grip on reality directed her to keep disbelieving him until he showed something genuine, but she still didn't know if she could trust him.

---

"Don, Sunday night's Victory Road was an action-packed pay-per-view."

"And that may just be putting it mildly. I mean I don't think there was a single moment where we weren't in the edge of our seats."

"I completely agree. One moment that truly sticks out to me, Petey Williams versus Alex Shelley. What a way to open the show."

"Oh man, the emotions in that match were running sky high! I mean Jace couldn't have looked more devastated at the end of that thing. And imagine what a blow that was to Team Canada, losing one of their key members."

"That's right, Don. And speaking of Alex Shelley, we've got something new from Paparazzi Productions, let's check it out."

The familiar logo was displayed across the screen before the cameras cut to Johnny Devine, looking to be in a great struggle.

"C'mon Johnny, bring her in here." Alex's voice came from behind the camera.

"I'm trying! She's not exactly coming willingly."

"So? What's she like, ninety-five pounds? Pick her up!"

"Screw you, Shelley!" Jace's voice blared from off scene.

Johnny groaned and picked Jace up over his shoulder. She let out an affronted noise and landed a fist into his back. Johnny groaned at the hit and plunked Jace down on her feet. She turned a scowl towards him and crossed her arms defensively.

"Well, well, well. Welcome to Paparazzi Productions. Any words for the adoring public?" Alex said snarkily.

"Go to hell." Jace said flatly.

"I'll book a one-way ticket," Alex sneered. "Now, I'd like to say I have a point to prove. I told you I could trump that boyfriend of yours and I did it, didn't I? Care to give me some of that attitude you gave me last week. I'm not gonna beat him, what?"

"You're lucky, Shelley, plain lucky."

"Well who am I to deny a good thing when I hear it? If luck was what got me what I want then I'm not gonna argue."

"What exactly do you want me for anyway? Isn't there some other piece of ass you could find to do your dirty work?"

"Well when you put it like that you make it sound so dirty," Alex said behind a snicker. "We wanted you, Jace, because you're experienced. Hell you were Team Canada for like ever, they teach you to be sneaky and deceptive from the get-go. You know your way around, know tactics that are valuable in this line of work...?"

"This line of work? Shelley we're wrestlers, not stalkers."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's all relative."

"Uhh, it is?" Johnny said, raising and eyebrow at the cameraman.

"Yeah. It makes perfect sense, trust me."

"Well there will be none of that happening." Jace said, lips pursed in annoyance.

"Long story short, I wanted you, Jace, because you're experienced, you're savvy, and ...well you're hot. Who in their right mind wouldn't be distracted by you?"

"You're disgusting."

"I'm making the best out of this, dollface. You'll see the light sometime."

* * *

**  
Author's Note**: Heh, heh. So I suck at remembering things. Like the fact that I'd stated Jessa's birthday to be in September in chapter one... and somewhere in chapter five or six I believe, said it was in June. Hahaa, yeah, I clearly rock at remembering these things. Let's pretend I never said her birthday was in September, and I'll have to go back and edit it sometime soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, more coming soon!  



	11. Chapter 11

Two months had passed and Alex, oddly enough seemed to be making good on his plea to try and convince Jessa that he was legitimately sorry for his actions. Rightfully, though, she still refused to believe him. Outside the ring he was sweeter to her than ever, he even made the attempt to show his honest streak to Petey but he was having no part of it. Jessa was severely conflicted about what to believe. He was really trying... almost trying too hard.

In the meantime, two months did Jessa and Petey's relationship plenty of good. It was hard to deny that the two of them were all but madly in love. Johnny jokingly commented on more than one occasion that he swore that they were giving him cavities. When she wasn't at Petey's side, or trying to decipher the motive behind Alex's change in attitude, Jessa spent her time finding a new best friend in Christy Hemme.

The two were out to lunch a Wednesday afternoon, one of their what was now frequent girls day out. Jessa sat on a high bar-stool, legs crossed, twirling her fork around on her plate. Her lip was caught between her teeth in contemplation and Christy raised an eyebrow at her young companion.

"What's on your mind, girl?"

"A lot," She murmured softly. "Naturally, Petey... this whole thing with Alex. That ridiculous PCS storyline, I mean I've never felt more useless in my career, Christy! At least with Team Canada I felt like I had a purpose, a real spot... but with this whole thing, I'm nothing more than the ring girl at a boxing match that carries the card letting you know what round it is. And eventually I'm supposed to just fall into this role of being the Paparazzi Productions girl, willingly teaming up with Alex. Carrying the camera, being his best friend, the whole nine."

"Okay, wait, wait. Back up a little. What's going on with Alex now?"

"I haven't told you? He's been sweeter than sugar to me and I don't believe him for a second. It's really unsettling because I don't know what he's planning. And I don't really think I want to know."

Christy shook her head. "Then don't think about it, babe. If he's acting just to act then I wouldn't worry about it. Unless he doesn't something that's seriously noteworthy, then I'd just take it as Alex being an asshole. I don't think you've got anything to worry about."

Jessa nodded and sat down her fork. "You're right, you're totally right," She took a sip from her drink. "So... this may sound a little silly, and feel free to laugh... but... so Petey and I have been together for three months now, y'know?"

"Right," Christy grinned. "And are too cute. Keep going."

"I mean together without incident. It's been completely smooth, which, y'know makes me very happy. It's sorta like an anniversary thing that he does something really sweet for me on the day that marks whatever month, does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I get you. Like a month anniversary sorta thing. I've heard of people doing that before."

"Right. So he's always done something amazingly nice. Like, making me dinner or just taking me shopping or something and I wanna do something for him this time. I feel like he's really spoiling me and I wanna give something back to him. I mean, I know he doesn't really care if I do or not but... I want to."

"Aww, Jes! If you really want to, you should."

"Yeah? I just don't know what to do."

"Do something he can't do," Christy brightened and fanned her hands excitedly. "You should do something really sexy for him. Buy some hot lingerie and seriously make his night. I mean, blow his mind, Jes. He'll love it."

The blonde blushed. "You think?"

"Um, yeah! You'll drive him crazy. Not that I'm trying to get all up in your sex life or anything, but hey, it's just a suggestion."

"Seriously? You think I should try it?"

"Yeah! What's there to lose? Petey's a _man_ and men like half-naked girls, especially if they're their girlfriends. So let's finish up here and go shopping!"

Jessa grinned and the two girls quickly finished their meals and paid, heading out to the local mall. They shopped everywhere from Victoria's Secret to Hot Topic to Fredericks of Hollywood. Jessa came away with a couple of bags of things that Christy said would surely 'blow Petey's mind'. After their shopping trip, Christy dropped Jessa off at Petey's house with a joking thumbs-up and a grin. Jessa shook her head as she went inside and saw Petey sitting on the couch, reading. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek as she passed.

"Hey," He smiled, laying the book down and turned, kneeling on the cushions. "You're back. Hey, I've got a surprise for you."

"Petey!" Jessa's shoulders dropped - he beat her to it. "You're seriously trying to spoil me, aren't you."

"You got it, babe," He kissed her on the mouth lightly. "So do me a favor. Go upstairs and put some stuff in an overnight bag. By the time you come back down, we'll be ready to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"You'll see, I told you it's a surprise. Go, go!"

Jessa raised a confused eyebrow at her boyfriend but headed up the staircase nonetheless. She emptied the overnight bag she'd used to collect clothes to take from her house to Petey's and started to re-pack it with newer items. She glanced at her new purchases sitting on the floor next to her and drug them closer, sifting through the pieces. She smiled as she neatly folded her surprise outfit for Petey and slid it off to the side of the bag.

"Petey!" She called.

"What's up, babe?"

"How long am I packing for?"

"Just a couple of days, hon."

Jessa shrugged and piled what she considered what was enough clothes for a 'couple' of days into the bag. She had a bit of a struggle to zip it shut before dragging it out of the room and tossing it down the stairwell. She heard Petey laugh as she trotted down behind the bag and plopped down on the third to last step. Petey shoved her bag aside and hauled her up into a kiss. The blonde made a soft sound of surprise before going eagerly into the embrace. Petey pulled back and with a small smile, kissed her forehead, nose, and cheeks softly, brushing her hair back. Jessa felt her knees go all but liquid as she clung to Petey's shoulders so that she wouldn't fall. He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her waist, swinging her off the stairs. The blonde squealed a laugh and pressed another kiss onto her boyfriend's lips before they parted again.

"C'mon, let's get outta here before we're late."

"Where are we going, Pete?"

He chuckled and grabbed a second bag from beside the couch she hadn't seen earlier. "I told you already, hon, it's a surprise," He pulled his keys from his pocket and dropped them into Jessa's dainty hand, hoisting her bag off the ground. "I was gonna ask you to put something over your eyes but I thought that may be a little strange and stalker-like driving around with a blindfolded girl in my car. So I'm gonna have to ask you to close your eyes until we get there. No peeking."

"That is so unfair," Jessa laughed as the walked out the door. She opened the trunk for Petey to drop their bags in. "You really want me to sit with my eyes closed?"

"It's the only way to keep it a surprise."

Jessa giggled at Petey's joking pout and dropped the keys back into his hand with a quick kiss. She crossed to the passenger's side and dropped down into the seat. Petey climbed into the driver's seat and patted the blonde girl's knee.

"It's only a twenty minute drive, I promise. You can even go to sleep if you want. Trust me, I've been planning this for nearly a year. It was originally for a group of us... but I figured since I still had the plans set for it, why let it go to waste?"

"I promise I'll keep my eyes closed," She shut them softly, laying her head back. "It sounds like you've gone through some serious effort here."

Petey laughed, his eyes flicking to Jessa. Her eyes were shut, the early afternoon sun glinting off of her ash blonde hair that came loose from it's ponytail, catching the sparkles in it's natural shine. Petey smiled and the chatter died out between them and the low radio seemed lost in the low hum of the engine and passing cars. Though she'd slowly drifted off to sleep, Petey woke her what seemed like only seconds later to tell her they had arrived. She rubbed her eyes, groaning at the smeared makeup on the backs of her pale hands, rubbing it off on her dark jeans. She and Petey climbed out of the car and he hefted their bags on either shoulder, nodding for Jessa to go ahead of him towards a set of elevators. Jessa scanned the surroundings, realizing they were inside a small parking garage.

They took the elevator down to the very bottom floor and were met by a tall man with short ginger hair wearing a leather jacket, tattered jeans, and worn boots. He smiled at Petey and nodded at Jessa in acknowledgement. He took a bag from Petey's shoulder.

"I thought there were more people coming, Pete," The man said, casting a backwards look at Jessa. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, man. A really long story," He frowned. "But anyway, this is my girlfriend Jessa. Jes, this is Jack, without who, this surprise wouldn't be possible."

Jessa gave a shy smile and a short wave of greeting. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Jack gave her a toothy smile and looked at Petey. "Surprise? You haven't told her?"

"No..."

"Well... you're not afraid to fly, are ya blue-eyes?" Jack drawled.

"No," Jessa said. "Why?"

"Well I won't ruin the surprise, I'm just making sure you're not scared of being in the air. But even if you were, look like Petey could calm ya down well enough."

Jessa blushed as they stepped out into the high afternoon sun on what looked like a runway. Jessa used her hand as a visor to block the sun from her eyes, squinting as they headed towards what she swore looked like a helicopter. The closer they got, the more Jessa's jaw fell towards the ground. They were walking towards a big, black helicopter. She fought the urge to grab Petey's arm, squealing as Jack opened a door and shoved their bags inside.

"Normally we'd have room for another two people or so. But since it's just you two, you'll be comfortable," Jack said, handing both Petey and Jessa a pair of headsets. "Keep these on throughout the flight. It's a pretty good distance but... we're in a chopper, think of it as cutting the time almost in half. Just like any other vehicle there's seatbelts y'all need to wear. Any questions?"

Petey shook his head and glanced at Jessa who mimicked his action. Jack nodded at the couple and motioned them inside.

---

The surprise of the helicopter ride came when they landed. The sun was setting and the lights were sparking up around the city. Las Vegas, Nevada spilled out in front of them in all of it's colorful glory. Jessa's eyes were wide and sparkling as Jack handed down their bags and she narrowly missed dropping hers on her feet. Saying their goodbyes to their pilot, the couple headed to the waiting cab that would take them to the hotel. On the ride there, Jessa clutched Petey's hand tightly, excitement pumping through her.

"Petey! I can't believe this! This is amazing. You had this whole thing planned? For how long?"

"For about a year. To be honest with you, Alex and I had started planning this a while ago... but well... since everything happened... I mean, why still waste a good trip? I kept in touch with Jack about it and figured it'd be something nice you and I could do together."

Jessa smiled and leaned over to kiss Petey's cheek. "This is really sweet. I can't believe it. I've always wanted to visit Las Vegas."

He smiled and kissed her temple as the cab rolled to a stop in front of a building that looked suspiciously like Seattle's Space Needle. Jessa rubbed her eyes, taking in the height of the building. Petey paid the driver and collected their bags, nudging the blonde forward.

"_That's_ where we're staying!?" Jessa exclaimed.

"You got it."

Excitedly, Jessa followed Petey towards what he informed her was the Stratosphere Las Vegas, hotel and casino. After checking in and finding their way up to the room, Jessa dropped down onto the bed, smiling. Petey hovered over her and kissed her forehead, Jessa sat up slow, turning on her knees to face him. He grabbed her closer for a kiss but Jessa pushed him back gently by the shoulders, shaking a finger at him. She slid off the bed and stood with her hands on her hips.

"You've been surprising me with all this sweet stuff for three months now, Petey Williams. Now it's my turn. I went shopping with Christy before we left and it's something I know you can't resist. So, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go freshen up and get ready. Don't. You. Move."

Jessa kissed Petey on the mouth quickly before grabbing her bag and heading into the bathroom. After taking a couple minutes to freshen up from the helicopter ride, she changed into the outfit she'd bought. A criminally short red plaid micro-mini skirt, black ruffled boyshort panties, and white fishnet thigh-highs covered her lower half. On her upper half was a red satin corset that she struggled with for a few minutes to complete each hook-and-eye clasp. After a touch up of her makeup, she pulled her hair down from it's ponytail and tossed it. Wavy from the braids she'd slept in the night before.

Satisfied, Jessa took one last glance in the mirror before pulling a pair of black heeled Mary Jane style shoes from her bag. She leaned against the sink to slip on her shoes and opened the door enough to toss her bag out without being seen and pushed it shut again.

"Tease!" Petey called.

Jessa giggled to herself. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

With a deep breath, Jessa opened the door again and stepped out. She blushed deep when Petey's jaw dropped and he stood all but gaping at her, taking in her entire outfit. Jessa fidgeted nervously until Petey came forth and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply, leading her backwards to the bed. When they broke apart, the blonde glanced sheepishly at her boyfriend.

"So, what do you think?"

"You're so gorgeous, Jessie. You're absolutely stunning."

"So are we even with these surprises, then?" She murmured behind a kiss.

"Oh believe me, we're more than even."

After a content evening together, the couple showered and had breakfast in the hotel restaurant, following that by heading to the strip and shopping for the majority of the afternoon. After a late lunch, they returned to their room, dropping bags down and while Petey disappeared into the bathroom, Jessa clambered onto the bed to experiment with the television channels. She settled on a channel just as Petey returned and sank down on to the bed with her. Jessa immediately scooted closer to her boyfriend, leaning her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"Petey, this is really nice. I mean, it's so cool you hand this planned."

"Thanks. It's only a shame we only have one more day left. I wish we could have stayed longer, but that would have run into our work schedule."

Jessa shrugged lightly. "Well, a few days is better than none. I'm just glad to be away from there for even a little while."

"I agree completely," Petey nodded, pausing for a moment. "Jes. I'm gonna ask you something and it's probably gonna sound a little bit crazy... but... I've got a good feeling about this, I think. And while we're here... why not? But if you say no, I totally under..."

"Petey. Spit it out, sweetie."

"Okay. Do you, or will you, rather. Marry me?"

Jessa giggled. "Get married in Vegas? That's cute, Petey," She glanced at him and blanched. "Oh! You're serious. Oh, oh my goodness I'm sorry for laughing. Wow... d-do you really want to?"

"Well yeah... I think we can handle it."

"Petey we've only been dating for..."

"That doesn't matter to me, Jes. I've had feelings for you since the day we met. And... even though I should have told you and I didn't, I've adored you since the first time I saw you. And with everything that's happened, I wanna be there for you, and protect you, and love you. I think we can do this."

Jessa held back tears, rubbing her eyes. "Petey... I love you. I love you a lot. And if you believe we can do this... then there's absolutely no reason for me to think we can't. So... then... my answer is yes."

Petey grinned and sat up on his knees and stuck his hand into this pocket, when he removed it, a ring sat in his palm. Jessa gaped, and covered her face, awestruck. Petey laughed and took her left hand gently and kissed the back of it before slipping the ring onto her finger. He kissed her temple while she took a moment to examine the ring. A silver ring with four small diamonds surrounding a focally dominating white pearl - her birthstone. Jessa threw her arms around Petey's neck and hugged him tightly.

---

The previous evening, the pair headed to one of the many small wedding chapels along the strip and to the surprise of them both, went on with their marriage plan. They had caught a late flight back to Orlando and were now back at home. Jessa had fallen asleep on the couch with a smile on her face after another stint staring at the ring now around her finger. Petey smiled at her and scooped his new wife up off the couch and carried her up the stairs, gently laying her in their bed. Jessa woke up a few hours later, confused as to how she'd gotten upstairs and into the bed. She went to sit up and stretch but she noticed Petey's arm around her waist. She rolled to her side to look at him and found his brown eyes staring at her.

"Hey. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Don't worry about it," Petey kissed her forehead. "I'm still pretty psyched we went through with this."

"Me too... I never thought I'd be married at twenty-one years old."

"My parents are gonna freak out cos I didn't tell them... but I think it was more important to do it for us."

"I totally agree," Jessa smiled. "I wonder what Coach is gonna say..."

"We'll be in trouble with him for this, I guarantee you. But he'll understand... eventually."

Jessa laughed. "Yeah, let's hope so."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh, oh dear. What _have _I done. LOL! This new development will be interesting, don't you think? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	12. Chapter 12

"You two did _what_?!"

Jessa and Petey both cringed at the boom of Coach D'Amore's voice as it swelled, the sheer volume filling the room entirely. Jessa wriggled in her chair and twisted the rings around her finger.

"Coach... we just thought... it was a good idea. It wasn't totally impromptu, Petey _did_ ask me."

D'Amore eyed Petey. "Your parents..."

"Are gonna kill me, I know, Coach, I know. But they love Jes. Yeah, they'll be disappointed that they weren't there... Coach, trust me." Petey said.

"I just wish you two had given someone a clue. There are people here that would have wanted to know."

Jessa crossed her arms and bit her lip against a disbelieving snort. "Coach. I really think it's best we did it this way. It's easier for us to have done it and then told people, that way we can tell who we want."

D'Amore sighed. "Well if you two are set in your ways, then I suppose there's really nothing we can do about it. I'm happy for you, honestly. I just wish we'd had some notice," He grasped each of their shoulders and smiled. "Congratulations, kids."

The couple smiled as D'Amore left the room, Jessa glanced at Petey who let out a long sigh and brushed his hands over his hair.

"Well... it could have gone worse."

Jessa shook her head. "Thank goodness it didn't. ...The only people I really have to tell are Johnny and Christy. How about you?"

Petey shrugged. "Well, my parents, for starters. Chris, probably, and Bobby, Eric..."

"Right. I guess I'll go track down Christy and Johnny... he's gonna go ballistic," Jessa laughed lightly. "Petey... ...do you really think we did the right thing? I mean, I don't regret anything at all... but do you think we should have told people before we went?"

"To be honest... I wasn't sure if I was actually going to attempt to ask you or not. I didn't know if I was going to be able to do it. But I'm glad I did, and I don't regret anything about the when and where we did it."

Jessa smiled and kissed Petey before heading out of the room to find her friends. She found Christy in a lockeroom along with Traci and So Cal Val. Christy quickly excused herself, wanting to keep any explosion between Jessa and Traci from happening. The two were quick to find Johnny inside the X-Division lockeroom and headed outside. Christy and Johnny both leaned against the side of the building, while Jessa paced in front of them. The blonde nervously twisted her rings again before coming to a stop in front of her two friends.

"Guys. I have something to tell you."

"You're not pregnant, are you!?" Christy blurted.

"No," Jessa blinked, the question setting in. "No! Oh God, Christy what would make you think that?"

"Sorry, it was the first thing I thought of. Every female friend I have that's ever started off a conversation like that usually ends up telling me that they're pregnant."

"Well, no. That's not what I have to tell you guys. What I have to tell you is..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Petey and I got married over the weekend."

"You did what?!" Johnny and Christy chorused.

"How come we weren't invited?" Johnny pouted.

"Because it was a really spur of the moment thing. Petey... he had had this crazy cool helicopter ride to Vegas planned for like a year or two and it was originally planned with Alex and everyone and since everything happened, he didn't want it to go to waste. So he surprised me with it and we went and the second day we were there he asked me. And I said yes, so we did it. Coach has already freaked out, Petey's parents are gonna have a fit, I know. But it was just something we had to do for us."

Johnny smiled and grabbed Jessa into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Honey, you don't have to explain. I just want you to be happy. So even though I didn't get invited," He pretended to pout. "I'm happy for you and Petey. Congrats, sis."

Christy stepped up to Jessa next, giving her a tight hug. "You guys were just speeding up the inevitable. Congratulations, girl. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks guys. It means a lot, really."

Jessa beamed as the two squashed her into another hug before heading inside. Jessa said she'd join them shortly and leaned against the closed door, sighing happily. Shutting her eyes, she was barely aware of a door slamming shut somewhere to the far right, around the side of the building. She was caught in her thoughts until the heavy awareness of someone next to her pulled her into reality and she whipped her head quickly around to the source.

There she spied Alex, hand poised to tap her shoulder and recoiling quickly now that he'd been spotted.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Um... please don't kill me but... I was over there," He gestured to the side of the building with his thumb. "And... I... I wasn't eavesdropping, I promise! I couldn't help but hear... Jes..."

He paused and Jessa almost felt sorry for him. In all the years she'd known Alex Shelley shy and nervous were two traits she thought he didn't possess. He scrubbed a hand over his face and blew out an agitated breath.

"Congrats, Jes. I'm glad you're happy."

Jessa frowned. "Don't look so miserable, Alex..."

"I'm not. I just... I never thought that the girl I felt so much for... well I never thought I'd be congratulating her on marrying someone else."

Jessa sighed heavily. "Alex please don't start this again..."

"Jessa come on!" He rubbed his face again, leaning against the building beside her. "Won't you just believe me? I'm _sorry_. I'm eternally fucking sorry for everything I did to you. Please trust me. I know it's hard because I've fucked up a lot, but I-I really mean it, Jes. I just wanna be your friend. I need you in my life, and not hating me, not even it being the way it used to. I just wanna be friends again."

The blonde rung her hands, mind racing. "Alex... I want to believe you..."

"Then do it, dollface! I swear to God Jessa I didn't mean to do this shit to you! I don't know why but I know I'm wrong and I know it's me, not you. I'm sorry. I can't make you any promises because I'm scared I'll break them and hurt you again. But I swear I'll try, I'll try Jes that's all I've got."

Jessa rubbed her eyes, feeling like she was about to cry. She'd been waiting for that sort of genuine apology since he pulled the 'I'm sorry' card. The look on his face was pleadingly honest and it frightened her to her soul. He meant it.

Hesitating, Jessa reached her hand out and patted Alex's shoulder. She wasn't sure what to say to him, how to react. Her gesture was awkward at best.

"Alex... I'm not going to forgive you that easily... but I'm not going to hate you. I... I think I'm still going to have some trouble trusting you... but you've gotta understand why. And Petey..."

"Jes this isn't about..."

"If it's about me then it's just as much about Petey! He's a huge part of my life, just like you were. I'm married to him for goodness sakes, Alex! If you want to really convince me, then you're going to have to do right with him, too."

Alex sighed and nodded. "If it means you'll talk to me again. I'll do it."

---

"Hey Christy... do you think you could do me a big favor today?"

Jessa paced in the hallway, her cell phone nervously pressed against her ear.

"Sure, babe! What's up?"

"Petey's out training with the boys this afternoon so... would you be able to take me back to my apartment? There's a bunch of stuff there that I need to get, there's no sense in leaving it there since I'm living with Petey."

"You're just moving stuff out? Are you keeping the apartment?"

"Yeah... I called and I can't get out of the lease or I'll owe a lot of money so I'm just gonna keep paying my rent on it until the lease is up, it's just easier that way."

"I understand. That's cool. So I'll come get you in ten?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. Thank you so much, Christy."

"No problem, babe. I'll see you in a few."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up with Christy, Jessa headed downstairs to wait. The redhead arrived promptly ten minutes later and the pair headed back to Jessa's empty apartment. As she approached the front door, Jessa shivered at the memories that flooded back when her fingers curled around the doorknob. Shaking her head, she unlocked the door and pushed through with a sigh.

Naturally, everything was just as she had left it. A water bottle half full on the coffee table, an old newspaper hanging off the end of the table. White sandals were next to the door and a light jacket slumped on its hook. Jessa sighed and walked into the living room towards the stairs, motioning for Christy to follow.

"I'm sorry if it's a complete mess in here, I haven't cleaned since I last left."

"Don't worry, babe," Christy smiled. "Your little apartment is so cute!"

Jessa forced a half-smile. "Thanks," A pause. "So... did I tell you what new happened with Alex?"

"No! What happened now?"

"He apologized... again, and profusely. He looked like he was about to cry. I've never seen Alex like that, like he really meant it. He said he wanted to be friends again. That he couldn't stand that I hated him and he was sorry for everything he did. That he didn't want to make me promises because he was scared that he'd break them but that he'd try and change. I told him I wasn't going to forgive him but I... I wouldn't hate him. But he'd have to do it right, not just to me, but to Petey as well."

"Oh Jes. Be careful, girl. I don't wanna see you getting hurt by Alex again."

"I know. I'm treading lightly on this. I'm not sure how much I trust him."

"That's a good idea. I'm glad you're not gonna rush into it. Make sure he's genuinely about being a better person first."

Jessa nodded and pushed her bedroom door open. The mattress was still bare from where she left it, the old sheets in a heap in the closet. After pulling a bag from the top shelf of her closet and filling it with various outfits, she and Christy plunked down on the floor while Jessa dug various pairs of shoes from under her bed. In the search for the missing twin to a white platform flip-flop, her hand bumped against something square shaped and smooth. Raising an eyebrow, she pulled at it and slid it out from underneath the dust bunnies and other shoes.

"Jes... is that...?" Christy started.

"Oh God... It's _the_ box. Full of crap Alex gave me... Why do I still have this?"

"Every girl has one."

---

_Jessa thumped down onto the couch_, dropping her bag by the door. Alex soon followed, repeating the action. The two had just come from an intense training session with their fellow students at Can-Am Wrestling Academy. Jessa kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch and Alex pulled her over to lay in his lap.

"They seriously weren't fucking around with us today. Did any of us do something to piss Coach off? He was grinding us extra hard today," Alex rubbed his neck. "I _hurt_."

"You hurt? My rope burn is gonna be outrageous and my back is killing me!"

Alex chuckled and stroked her hair. "You can crash in my bed tonight, then. It may feel better on your back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, don't even worry about it. I'll take the pull-out couch or the floor or something."

"Alex, the pull-out has been my bed for months now, you don't have to give up your bed because I complain about my back."

"Dollface, don't worry about me. I promise I'll be fine."

Jessa sat up. "We could share," A giggle. "But that may be a little too weird."

"Well, y'know, I've been meaning to talk to you about that..."

"About sharing your bed?"

"Sorta," Alex turned towards her. "Jes... look. You've been living here for a while now... and shit, I may as well just say it straight out. I've got some pretty hardcore feelings for you. I've really been pretty attracted since you walked into Can-Am and having you stay here for all that time... well it's only natural that I practically love you. So... yeah that's it. In a nutshell... I really like you a lot, Jes and I'd like it if you'd be my girlfriend."

Jessa turned a deep shade of red. "R-really?"

"Shit yeah. I mean if you're not into me like that then that's totally fine..."

"No, Alex... I like you. A lot. I'd like to be your girlfriend."

Alex gave her a lopsided grin and kissed Jessa gently. The blonde smiled on the inside, she'd never had time to dream about what her first kiss would be like but now at eighteen years old, she didn't have to dream because the one she shared with Alex was perfect. His mouth was soft on hers, his fingers pulled softly at her hair. Jessa, however, had no clue what to do with her hands and fingers and her arms laid almost limp at her sides. Alex pulled back with a soft chuckle, brushing her hair away from her face.

"You really are new at this whole relationship thing, aren't you?" He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry, dollface, we'll fix that."

---

Two-and-a-half months into their relationship and everything was going fine. Everyone at the school knew and said they'd expected it, but when it came to Jessa and Alex... they weren't quite sure what they were talking about. Alex himself was surprised that he'd worked up the guts to finally tell her, and a little more than ecstatic that she felt the same way. If it hadn't been for him, Jessa would never have made the move to express her attraction to him and they'd still be in the same boat they started in.

As time drew on and their relationship grew, Jessa decided for what marked their six month anniversary together to give Alex a present that could only be given once and was impossible to return. She surprised him with the mere decision to give him her virginity and he treated her like a princess. He never expected to fall so in love with the girl he shared his house with, but now that he had, it was a little scary. He adored her as his girlfriend and a lover but he also adored her like a little sister. The conflicting emotions and long suppressed internal issues had him battling himself constantly and trying to keep proving to her and himself that he loved her and would really do anything for her.

Alex went through a short period where he showered Jessa with random gifts. Stuffed animals, little notes with song lyrics on it, and even sometimes clothing. She was sometimes hesitant to accept the things he bought her but ultimately was flattered by Alex's displays of affection. The two were very clearly in love so when Alex made the decision to break up on both their parts had their closest friends reeling and scratching their heads. Jessa downplayed her feelings of disappointment and abandonment, feeling awkward staying at Alex's house after they'd broken up drove her to save enough money to move into a place of her own. The couple remained friends after the breakup but Jessa never felt the same. A large portion of her heart constantly ached for him. He after all, was her first boyfriend, her first love. So when the decision between the two of them to get back together went sour, it was all she could do to remember the good times between them, and spy upon the box full of gifts she'd collected that he'd given her. Every time the memories came back they flooded in faster and _more viscous than each time before._

_--- _

**Author's Note:** Flashback! Aww, weren't Jessa and Alex cute at some point? So, to explain, the sentences that begin and end in italics means the beginning and the ending of the flashback, just in case it was a little confusing. More coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Four months ago Jessa reopened the box of old scars hidden beneath her bed. In the short time span, everything seemed like a dream. She was baffled by how things had come to feel like they did almost two years ago. She, Petey, and Alex were hanging out together again. The first few times they were together were awkward at best, but things had started to change. Jessa was in heaven, her husband and her restored best friend were getting along and Alex was being the man that she knew. The sweetheart practical joker that she all but grew up with.

Despite how hard she fought it for so long, having Alex back in her life made things feel right. Beyond all the hurt he'd caused her, he was a huge part of the person she was today. He taught her things about life and her career that she never would have known otherwise. For the good things that happened between them, she was grateful, for the pain, she was ready to let go.

Even inside the ring, things were looking better. Though there was no longer a paparazzi tag team, as Johnny had moved along to take part in Raven's eclectic stable, Serotonin (and Jessa got to tease him for having to wear some god-awful makeup) Jessa liked managing Alex. He was as much of a ham inside the ring as he was out of it and their matches were always fun.

For four months she'd been trying to swallow down the feeling of history repeating itself. She had no intention of anything but friendship coming from this renewed relationship with Alex. Though she would admit to only herself that even being married to Petey, part of her still loved Alex. There was no doubt inside her that she also loved Petey or else she certainly wouldn't have agreed to marry him. The battling emotions inside her were too much to think about at once.

Particularly now that her birthday was coming up and she was in the midst of making plans with Petey, Johnny, Christy, and Alex.

"So Jes, twenty-three whole years old, what _are_ we going to do to celebrate this monumental occasion?" Alex grinned, flopping into an empty seat beside her in their lockeroom.

The blonde shrugged. "I dunno. Petey wants to take me out to lunch or something but I really wanna do something with everyone later on."

"So do it. We'll all go out clubbing or something."

"I guess that could work, I've got nothing against it."

"Sounds like a plan."

Alex grinned and kissed Jessa on the head. The closeness of him and his shameless display of affection made her try to hold down a shudder. Ever since they'd reformed their friendship, Alex had no problems in treating her like a little sister, though she couldn't help but assume he had an ulterior motive in his seemingly innocent touches and friendly kisses to her forehead.

Jessa shifted to draw one of her feet up underneath her. "Do you have a match tonight?"

"Nope," Alex rolled his eyes. "I get no TV time, yet again. Though we do get to unleash the new Paparazzi productions video."

Jessa frowned. "That kinda sucks. I was hoping to get to do something tonight."

"Yeah, you and me both. But do we, no, not at all. I feel neglected."

The girl giggled and patted Alex's knee. "Don't worry, there's always next week."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. But that just gives us some more time to plan for your birthday. Which, by the way reminds me, what do you want?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I've got so much already, there isn't anything I can think of that I want." Jessa said.

"You're kidding. Nothing at all?"

"Nada, Alex. Nothing. Surprise me."

"I thought you hated surprises."

"I do. But only the bad kind of surprises. Like... those you've just found your significant other cheating on you surprises. I don't like _those_."

Alex laughed. "Nobody does, dollface."

"I know," She stuck her tongue out at him and stood up. "Shut up. I'm gonna go find Petey. I'll talk to you a little later."

"Sure thing."

Jessa smiled and headed out of the room, going straight towards the ring. She knew Petey would be there preparing for his matching against James Storm later that night. She greeted a few fellow wrestlers on the way down and dropped down into a chair next to Gail Kim who was following the warm-up matching intently, picking her best spots for interference. Jessa watched silently until they finished and Petey spotted her sitting outside the ring. He verbally finalized things with James before sliding out of the ring and planting a kiss on his wife. She stood up to wrap her arms gently around his neck. Petey pulled back and smiled at the petite girl.

"What's up, beautiful?"

"Nothing. Waiting for you to finish up out here. Alex has apparently been plotting what to do for me for my birthday."

"Yeah," Petey asked, sounding skeptical. "What?"

"He wants us all to go out clubbing, like we used to. After you and I go out. He asked me what I wanted and I don't even remotely know, so don't you even ask."

"You don't have that to worry about, hon. I've already got your birthday present out of the way."

"Liar," Jessa teased, poking him in the chest playfully. "Where exactly do you plan on hiding anything from me in our house?"

"That's because I know where to put things, babe! Trust me, I've got you covered already."

---

Jessa's twenty-third birthday came around faster than she'd expected. In the morning Petey made her breakfast in bed and handed her the gift he'd gotten for her. A bracelet to match the necklace he'd bought her for Christmas. After breakfast, a shower and a change of clothes, the couple went out for an afternoon together. They had lunch at an outdoor cafe before heading back home. It seemed, as soon as the pair entered their house, both Jessa's cell phone and their landline phone began to ring at the same time. Petey grabbed the home phone while Jessa stepped out the front door to answer hers.

"Hello."

"Happy birthday, dollface!"

"Thanks, Alex! What's up?"

"Not much. I just talked to Christy and she says that we all are gonna swing by to yours in a couple hours to pick you guys up."

"Okay, that's cool. Petey and I just got in so give me a call when you guys are on your way."

"Yeah, of course, babe."

Jessa started to make a reply to Alex's last statement when the door opened behind her and a very distressed looking Petey stuck his head out the door, the phone pressed between his ear and shoulder.

"Alex... hey, hang on a second," Jessa pulled the phone away. "What's wrong, baby?"

"My Dad... I can barely understand a damn word my Mom is saying but something happened and he's in the hospital at home. She really wants me to get up there ASAP."

"Oh my God... is your Dad okay?"

"I don't know. Mom's freaking me out talking like this. But I really don't want to leave you, Jessie."

"Pete, it's your _Father_. The only one you have, honey. Go see him. I'll come with you."

"Jes you don't have to... I don't want you to have to spend your birthday in a hospital."

"I'll have other birthdays, Petey... this is important."

"You really don't have to..." He sighed and spoke into the phone. "Mom please calm down!"

"But Petey..."

"Don't worry. I promise it's not a big deal. I'd rather you be down here with friends having fun on your birthday then on a plane and in a hospital... plus, it'll give me a chance to take the brunt of the ranting my Mom's gonna give me about our 'situation'."

Jessa seemed to laugh and sigh at the same time. "Are you positive?"

"One-hundred percent. Please don't worry..." He kissed her forehead quickly before disappearing inside again. "Okay, Mom! I'm booking the next ticket I can get..."

"Alex? You still there." Jessa said softly.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Petey's Dad's in the hospital. He's not sure what happened but he's taking the next flight out to go home. He said that he'd rather have me stay here and enjoy my birthday but... I can't help but feel really bad."

"Dollface. Don't worry! Petey wouldn't say something to you if he didn't really mean it. I mean, I can totally understand that. It's your birthday and hey, no one wants to spend their birthday in a hospital, that's depressing."

"But... it's my husband's father, Alex," Jessa sank down onto the front steps. "I just feel like I should be there."

"Jes. If Petey said don't worry, then don't worry. Maybe it's something about the hospitals he doesn't want you around, but I'm sure he's got a good reason for letting you stay behind. Petey's like that, y'know?"

She sighed. "You're right."

"Don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault."

"You're right. You're right. Thanks, Alex."

"Not a problem. So I'll see you in a couple hours?"

"Yeah. See you then."

"Hey. Cheer up, kiddo."

"I'll try. See you in while."

"See ya."

Jessa snapped her phone shut and sighed, pushing up from her seat. She pulled open the front door and stepped inside. Petey was still on the phone with his mother, furiously trying to find airfare to Canada leaving as soon as possible. Jessa came up behind him, gently resting one of her hands on his shoulder, letting the other play with his hair. He turned slightly and smiled up at her and she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Before she knew it, Petey was packed and heading to the airport, leaving her standing depressed at the front door. Once his car pulled out of sight, Jessa headed back inside, wiping away a tear that dribbled down her cheek. Her birthday just wasn't going to be the same without him, but before he left, he told her to make the most of it, and he'd make it up to her when he got back home. Finally she headed upstairs to shower and change for the night out she knew her other friends wouldn't let her miss. She was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard a commotion outside through the open window, a chorus of loud voices singing happy birthday.

Laughing to herself, she pulled the curtains back and leaned on the windowsill to see Johnny, Alex, Christy, Chris Sabin, and Eric Young all on the front lawn, singing to her. Gesturing that she'd be down in a second, Jessa headed downstairs to let her visitors in.

"I think you guys have scared off all the neighbors, but thank you, anyway." She grinned.

"You're very welcome, baby sister." Johnny grabbed her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek.

The others followed suit with hugs and birthday wishes before heading inside. Christy, Johnny, and Alex left presents for her on the table while Chris settled for handing her a twenty out of pocket ("It's the thought that counts! And everyone could use twenty extra bucks!") and Eric said her birthday gift was a hug for good luck.

"Alright! Who's ready to get this fucking party started!" Alex grinned.

---

Jessa enjoyed her time out with her friends until one by one they started to head home, leaving it down to she, Johnny, and Alex. Neither Jessa or Alex were in any fit state to drive, let alone try to compose a coherent sentence (which put a damper on Jessa's attempt to talk to Petey when he called letting her know he'd landed safely). Johnny collected the two and volunteered to drive them home.

"Wait! Wait. Drop us off at my house. I've got something else for Jes there." Alex said, speaking slow.

Johnny couldn't help but laugh and agreed. Jessa was nearly asleep in the back seat by the time they reached Alex's house and he had to shake her awake to get out of the car. Alex waved off Johnny's offer to stay around, saying that he'd let her crash there (which caused an unsettled look to flit across his face) or call her a cab to take her home. Jessa leaned against the side of the door while Alex fumbled drunkenly to unlock it, nearly causing her to fall inside when he finally opened it. In a mess of giggles, Alex pushed the door shut and pulled Jessa towards the kitchen, telling her to sit at the table.

"So... I'm pretty sure we're both significantly buzzed but Jes... I got a bottle of the Captain that you know I'd only share with you."

Jessa laughed as Alex grasped the bottle, sitting it down in front of her and pulled two glasses from the cabinet. Jessa uncapped the bottle as Alex sat down, pouring some into each glass.

"Happy twenty-third, dollface." Alex smiled, touching his glass to hers with a small '_clink_' sound.

The two had downed nearly half the bottle and three a.m. was fast approaching. Jessa had finally stopped giggling at everything Alex was saying and some very sobering thoughts crawled through her mind. Remembering the last time she was drunk with Alex. Thinking about Petey in Canada, she was hit with an overwhelming feeling of loneliness and insecurity.

"Alex... can I talk to you about something?"

"Yup-huh. Talk away, babe."

"Something serious, Alex. I'm not kidding."

He rubbed a hand across his face in a drunken attempt to straighten it. "What's up?"

"I... I don't think Petey and I should have gotten married."

Alex shook his head. "What?!"

"I-it was a bad idea. I'm not ready to be anybody's wife. Alex I'm not good enough to be anyone's wife."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been thinking about this... a lot. I just... I don't think it was a good idea. I'm not the type of girl that guys marry. I'm the kind of girl that they just sleep with and tell them how good of a lay they were and barely wave if they seem her again."

Alex rubbed his eyes. "Why... why, why do you say that?"

Jessa buried her face in her hands, hiding her tears from Alex's view. "Because that's just how I feel. I just don't feel good enough for someone like Petey. I told everyone before we started even dating that I wasn't enough for him and no one believed me. They all think I'm just this misguided little girl and I know that's true to an extent but I also know... or at least thought I knew what I was doing with myself. Now I'm twenty-three years old, married, and knowing it wasn't a good idea."

"Why wasn't it a good idea, dollface?"

"Because!"

"I need something more than that." Alex said softly.

"Because... because _I__still love you_, Alex!" She all but yelled, raising her head. "I can't stand to be with Petey and feel this way about you. When you came back to me, Alex I was relieved and heartbroken all at the same time. I missed you being in my life so much but it hurt like hell because I knew I was going to screw something up. I'm not a strong enough person for this, Alex. I can just feel it, I know it. Something is going to happen and it's going to be my fault and someone is going to get hurt. But dammit Alex I love you and I've never stopped. You hurt me, and you hurt me a lot but not even that has stopped me from having feelings for you."

Alex was certainly sober now. Jessa's words speared through the drunken haze that blocked out everything else. Processing her words was difficult at best but he knew very clearly what she was telling him.

"Jes... holy shit, Jes. You cannot drop shit like that on me when I'm drunk! Bombshells like that are not the ideal way to sober up quick."

Jessa dropped her head, sobbing. "I'm sorry."

Alex got up, rounding the table to kneel (albeit wobbly) next to her. "Don't be. Babe you can't help it. And I really meant it when I said that I was sorry for everything I did to you. I really did. I don't know how you put up with me. You are a good girl. You're smart and beautiful and I'm lucky you pity my dumb ass. I love you too, Jes but I know I can't. You're with Petey and you seem happy..."

"I _am_ happy, Alex and that's what's making me miserable! I'm happy with Petey because I love him but I feel horrible because I love you too."

"What do you want to do, then?"

"I don't know," Jessa whispered. "I really don't know. I'm so confused, Alex and it's killing me. I miss you so much. I can't take this."

Alex frowned, his fingers gently caressing her cheek, brushing a few fine hairs out of her face, wiping tears. He turned her head to face him, staring into her tear-blurred blue eyes. With one arm around her shoulder, he pulled her closer to him. Jessa dropped her head, feeling Alex's lips, gentle on her cheek as he pressed a kiss there. She squirmed, uncomfortable. Persistent, Alex turned her face to him again, brushing his lips across hers. Jessa pushed him away hard, jumping from the chair.

"No! No! Alex stop! Don't fucking complicate this more! Don't touch me! Don't kiss me! Don't do that to me, please! Every time you put your hands on me you drive me insane! It doesn't matter how innocent it is because there's always something else with you! Here I am thinking that you want to help me sort things out and you're trying to kiss me! That doesn't help the problem, Alex, it doesn't!"

"I'm sorry, Jes. Shit, I'm so sorry. I don't know what the hell was going through my head. That was wrong. I apologize."

"Every time you tell me you're sorry something else happens, Alex," Jessa slid down the cabinet, sitting on the floor. "I want to believe you but every time you do something new."

Alex crouched down in front of her, cupping her face. "I'm sorry. I know it was wrong and I'm an idiot. But babe, I touch you because I miss you. Because there's just something so fascinating and beautiful about you to me. You're so... so..."

"You're doing it again," Jessa moved her head, forcing Alex to release his grip. "I understand you're just trying to be nice but it's weaving us deeper."

"Then how do you expect me to explain myself? The only thing I can do is tell you how I feel about you. I'm not trying to tell you to choose between me and Petey, that's not my intention. That choice is one you've gotta make yourself. I'm not trying to sway you either way."

"That's not how it feels." Jessa whispered.

"I'm sorry, then. It's not what I'm trying to do. It's completely up to you, Jes."

"I need to go home."

"Babe I'm in _no_ state to drive. You can crash here."

"No. I can't stay here with you. If I do I'll do something I know I'll regret. I'll call Johnny or something."

"Jessa! It's late. It's damn near five in the morning, there's no way Johnny is awake. Please just stay in the spare room and I'll take you home later."

Tired, Jessa nodded slowly and Alex pulled her up from the ground. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, helping to steady her and guide her up the stairs. He stopped in front of his spare bedroom. He sighed and cupped her face again, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Jes... just... know that, okay?"

Jessa sniffled, burying her face in his chest. He held her closely, rubbing her back. She was going to regret this just as she told him. Jessa lifted her head, and Alex wiped the tears from her face. Jessa rested her hand on the back of Alex's neck, pushing him gently towards her and kissing him. She'd come to the dark realization that resisting Alex was all but impossible. She meant it when she said that she loved him and being as drunk as she was was barely impairing her enough to make this decision.

She missed the way Alex felt against her, how his hands felt and his lips knew every inch of her. He didn't fight her or attempt to tell pull away. Tonight they'd both regain the familiarity they thought was lost forever.

---

When Petey came back, he thought everything was normal. He hadn't immediately picked up on Jessa's strange behavior. She barely talked to him, Alex, Christy, or even Johnny. She jumped when he touched her and had a hard time being close to him when they slept. She refused advances for sex with probable excuses. He was concerned and confused by the way she was acting. She spent a lot of their time at home sitting on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest, looking dangerously close to tears.

Jessa, on the other hand was being torn apart inside. Her will to keep her secret about Alex to herself was gnawing at her constantly, slowly collapsing. The only thing that she was happy for was that Alex had kept his mouth shut, and didn't parade their affair around like a new trophy like he would have before. She begged for his silence when he drove her home the following evening, telling him that she'd have to tell Petey on her own. She told him she loved him and Alex returned the words, kissing her so gently she thought it was their first again.

It'd taken her a month and a half to come to a decision. One day while Petey was out at the gym with a few of their fellow wrestlers, Jessa packed her things in the bags she'd brought with her. She called herself a cab with very clear instructions to arrive in one hour. Knowing that would give her enough time to wait for Petey to come home, break her news, and run. She was in tears the whole time, piling her things by the front door, constantly removing and replacing the mark of her marriage on her ring finger. She saw a train-wreck in the mirror when she stepped into the bathroom in fear of being sick when she heard Petey pull up into the driveway.

She felt like a coward, knowing the first thing he'd see were her bags by the door, but it was the only way she could be done with it. She wiped her face and forced a breath out of her lungs when she heard Petey's concerned voice call up to her. Jessa met him at the bottom of the stairs and tears sprung quickly, seeing his confusion, fear, and most of all, hurt. Her eyes immediately shot to the carpet, unable to stand the piercing depths of Petey's. She forced another breath and stepped past him, wringing her hands.

"Petey I'm sorry," She said softly. "I'm just not cut out for this. I... I can't keep up an act anymore. Please just understand that I love you and I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me. I'm sorry for hurting you but I can't be married to you. I can't date you. I can't be that ideal wife, I can't even be a decent girlfriend. I'm just... I'm a bad person. You deserve so much more than me. I'm still a little girl, Petey. I can't do this to you."

She turned to face him, tears streaming down her face. She removed the rings from her finger and took Petey's hand, pressing them into his palm. He looked so confused, so amazed.

"Jes..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Maybe... maybe we can try this again when I grow up."

Jessa tore her eyes away from Petey as a car horn blared outside. She gathered her bags, staggering under the amount of them and walked out the door.

In the following months during the finalization of her divorce from Petey, Jessa and Alex very quietly rekindled their relationship. They spent equal amounts of time at each other's houses but separated in public. Jessa retreated inside herself, afraid that she'd make a mistake and blurt her story to someone. Alex simply kept his mouth shut, kept everyone believing he'd turned over a new leaf. Jessa's heart constantly ached remembering the look on Petey's face when she returned the rings to his hand. She hadn't looked back when the taxi pulled away, simply cried her whole way home. Alex had been there waiting for her, like he knew she needed him.

They had - admittedly - gotten a little sloppy with their attempts at concealing the relationship. Alex snuck kisses when he could and gave her hugs that, to the naked eye would seem innocent, but to the couple meant so much more. And the day when they thought they were completely alone inside the X-Division lockeroom and Alex wrapped Jessa in his arms and kissed her, neither heard the door open, neither were aware of a presence until a voice soft, but angry and hurt sliced through the room like the sharpest of swords.

"So that's how it is then?" Petey looked stone-faced at the pair. "I see that you've grown up a whole hell of a lot, Jessa."

_fin._

* * *

**Author's Note**: So. It's done. Yes, Lying Is The Most Fun has finally been completed! Yes, _there will be a sequel_ because clearly, there's some loose ends that need to be tied up. I'm very proud of this fic and I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you all for reading and your reviews! Stay tuned for what's to come next.

  
Amethyst


End file.
